Amor inesperado
by Alilu
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, ahora para ustedes, Una visita inesperada... FINAL!...
1. De adolescente a princesa

**Hola, soy Alilu y este es mi primer fic espero ke les guste y me dejen su comentario.**

**Ningun personaje d Inuyasha me pertenece, si fuera asi, nunca hubieran sabido d ellos debido a ke no hubiera tenido exito**

**-----------.---------------------**

**Capítulo 1:** De adolescente a princesa

Era un día como cualquiera en casa de la familia Higurashi, una familia multimillonaria que además de dinero poseía reinos en diversas partes del mundo que eran gobernados por distintos miembros de la familia; el Sr. Higurashi se encontraba sentado en su estudio leyendo el periódico y tomando una rica taza de té…

Querido – interrumpió la Sra. Higurashi – creo que ya es tiempo de que se entere.

Si, tienes razón, es mejor que se lo diga de una buena vez – dijo el Sr. Higurashi.

Si sin duda alguna era un día normal, o por lo menos, lo era hasta ese momento. Kagome la legítima hija de los Higurashi (una chica de aproximadamente 17 años de edad, de tez blanca, delgada, poseía un rostro muy hermoso si le preguntabas a cualquier chico que la hubiera visto, tenía el cabello largo de un color azabache, además, de que poseía unos hermosos, grandes y expresivos ojos igualmente de un color azabache); regresaba de un día de compras en compañía de su mejor e íntima amiga Sango (ella era una poco más alta que Kagome pero no menos bella, tenía unos ojos grandes color café, llevaba su hermoso cabello recogido en una coleta, y poseía una lindas facciones en su rostro)…

**- **Que bien me la pase, no cabe duda que ir de compras relaja a la gente – dijo Kagome.

**- **Dirás, empobrece a la gente, tienes idea de cuanto has gastado en todo esto???? – le reclamó Sango.

- Si, pero vale la pena, mañana a estas horas estaremos rumbo a las paradisíacas playas de Miami, disfrutando del sol, la arena, los chicos…

Eso es lo que tu crees!!! – interrumpió una voz.

- Por qué dices eso mamá??? – preguntó Kagome algo consternada por el semblante que poseía su madre, esa cara que le decía que algo malo estaría a punto de pasar.

Kagome, tu padre quiere hablar contigo, te espera en el estudio – dijo la Sra. Higurashi muy seria.

Kagome se dirigió al estudio con algo de preocupación, que era lo que iba a decirle su padre como para que su mamá se pusiera así, al estar frente a la puerta del estudió dudó en entrar, qué tal si le había sucedido un accidente a su abuelo, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no recibían noticias de él, según su última carta, el reino estaba en perfectas condiciones y no había nada de que preocuparse, así que realmente no sabía que era lo que le informaría su padre y eso la ponía muy nerviosa…

- Qué esperas para entrar, tu padre debe de estar esperándote – le dijo su amiga, al ver que Kagome se quedó pensativa.

- Tengo miedo Sango, que tal si paso algo grave – respondió la chica preocupada.

- Eso nunca lo sabrás si no entras Kagome – le contestó Sango a su amiga con más calma.

- Entra conmigo!!! – le pidió de repente.

- Queeeeeeeeeee!!!!, estás loca, es contigo con quien quiere hablar, vamos entra – dijo Sango empujando a Kagome a la habitación.

- Esta bien, pero no me empujes – contesto resignada – prométeme que me esperarás aquí afuera????.

- Esta bien pero ya entra, no hagas esperar más a tu padre.

- Esta bien – soltó un suspiro – aya voy.

Al entrar el estudio, su padre estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del lugar, mantenía un semblante serio, sereno, sin que nada le preocupara, eso provocó un poco de confusión en Kagome nunca lo había visto así, el siempre sonreía y se mostraba muy cariñoso con ella, cada vez que llegaba de algún lugar su padre la recibía como si no la hubiese visto en años, dándole un gran abrazo y con una gran sonrisa, pero ese día por primera vez en toda su vida no había sido así, llegaba a casa y se encontraba con su madre serena y extraña diciéndole que su padre quería hablar con ella, eso era muy raro…

**-** Padre, querías hablar conmigo???? – preguntó Kagome algo nerviosa.

- Toma asiento princesa – dijo el Sr. Higurashi con un tono sereno – Kagome, como tú sabes nuestra familia cuenta con diversos reinos alrededor del mundo, gobernados por diversos miembros de la familia.

- Si, y eso que??? – preguntó la chico algo confusa.

**- **Verás, tu primo Yosuke, quien gobernaba el reino de Excalibur ha muerto – dijo el Sr. Higurashi con un tono de lo más calmado, no es que no sintiera nada por la muerte de su sobrino, al contrario estaba triste pero tristeza era todo lo que podía albergar en su corazón por alguien que nunca había conocido y que sólo había escuchado mentar, por otro lado Kagome no estaba peor que su padre ella tampoco conoció a su primo y nisiquiera lo había visto en fotos así que lo único que le quedo por decir fue…

**- **Lo siento – dijo Kagome con aire de tristeza – pero nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada papá, sólo nos queda aceptar que ya no está aquí, aunque realmente no se porque te afecta tanto, nunca conocimos a Yosuke y estoy segura que nunca se entero de que tenía una prima llamada Kagome – concluyó un poco más calmada, después de todo no era tan grave lo que su padre le dijo, o por lo menos eso creía.

- Ese no es el motivo por el cual te llame aquí Kagome – dijo su padre en el mismo tono sereno de antes, lo que provocó que regresaran los nervios en la chica – es verdad, el nunca supo que te tenía como prima pero no por eso deja de ser miembro de la familia y…

**- **Papá – lo interrumpió la chica – ve al grano, qué es lo que quieres decirme realmente, cuál es el motivo por el que estoy aquí??? – lo cuestionó Kagome.

**- **Esta bien, tienes razón, te voy a decir el motivo principal de nuestra reunión, verás – comenzó el Sr. Higurashi – debido a la muerte de tu primo el reino se ha quedado sin gobernante y comprenderás que eso no debe de ser así, todo reino debe de tener a alguien que lo saque adelante que vea por su pueblo y se preocupe por el bienestar de las personas que ahí habitan – Kagome estaba empezando a comprender la razón por la cual su padre estaba tan raro – así que al estar Excalibur sin un gobernante, el pueblo empezará a hacer lo que le plazca y eso no pienso permitirlo, es por eso Kagome que he decidido que tú…

- Oh no!!!! – lo interrumpió la chica – espera, no estarás pensando en que yo vaya a gobernar Excalibur verdad??? – cuestionó Kagome sabiendo muy bien la respuesta de su padre.

**-** Eso era justamente lo que estaba pensando hija mía – le contestó el Sr. Higurashi con el mismo semblante sereno que ya empezaba a irritar a Kagome.

**- **Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!, eso si que no padre, yo no pienso ir a gobernar ese reino, definitivamente no – dijo la chica al borde del pánico.

- Kagome entiende no hay otra opción.

**-** Oh!!!! claro que hay otra opción, envía a Souta, a él le gustan más esas cosas de la nobleza que a mí, tú bien sabes que yo no estoy interesada en nada de eso padre, Souta siempre a querido ser un príncipe y sacar adelante un reino él es la mejor opción para este problema – dijo ya exaltada.

**-** Kagome, hija, Souta se convertirá en príncipe a su debido tiempo, aún es muy joven para esas cosas no sabría como sacar el reino adelante – le contestó su padre con un tono calmo.

**-** Papá, te aseguro que Souta sabría muy bien como sacar el reino adelante, el ha estudiado todas esas cosas, en cambio yo, soy una adolescente normal que vive de viajar y hacer compras por todo el mundo.

**-** Pues ya no será así, se acabaron los viajes para ti jovencita, ahora eres la princesa de un reino importante – dijo decidido – mañana mismo partirás hacia Excalibur y empezarás tu reinado, saldrás a primera hora, y espero que hagas un excelente trabajo, entendido???

- Si, padre – dijo resignada – _"cómo se imagina que una chica como yo vaya a sacar adelante un reino'_"- pensó y salió del estudio.

Afuera se encontraba una Sango sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, su amiga iba a gobernar un reino importante de la familia, y por supuesto que ella iría, o si, claro que iría, no iba a permitir que Kagome fuera sola, además de que sabía que ella le pediría que la acompañara.

- Sango, estas bien??? – pregunto Kagome al ver a su amiga como una estatua.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!, Kagome es genial te harás cargo de un reino de tu familia, es increíble no crees??? – preguntó Sango emocionada.

- Si, claro, es genial – contestó Kagome con un tono sarcástico.

- Por qué no te veo feliz??? – preguntó ya algo preocupada – realmente no quieres ser una princesa????

- Sango date cuenta de lo que estas diciendo, princesa, yo, mírame, una princesa no viste de jeans – dijo en camino a su habitación.

- Oh!! vamos Kagome, eres hermosa, claro que no te vestirás así cuando estés haya, es un aire diferente – dijo ya dentro de la habitación de la chica.

**-** Sango, yo no voy a poder hacer esto sola, no estoy preparada para gobernar un reino, es decir, mandar gente, planear cosas, estar pendiente de lo que pase en el pueblo, jamás me imagine una cosa así.

- Kagome, tu sabías que tarde o temprano te asignarían un reino.

- Si, pero no creí que fuera tan temprano y menos que me iba a hacer cargo del reino más importante de la familia – contestó la chica y dio un suspiro – Sango, tú me acompañarás verdad??? – preguntó.

- Claro que si, sabes que yo te ayudaré en esto – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, amiga, no se que haría sin ti, quien iba a decirlo de una simple adolescente obsesionada por las compras pase a ser una princesa, una princesa que no sabe nada acerca de la realeza – dijo con tono irónico.

- Kagome, con mi ayuda, te convertirás en la mejor gobernante que Excalibur haya tenido – dijo Sango orgullosa de sus palabras – prepárate amiga, porque a partir de mañana dejarás de ser Kagome Higurashi y pasarás a ser la Princesa Kagome.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. De princesa a esposa, sólo hay un paso

**Capítulo 2:** De princesa a esposa, sólo hay un paso

El sol se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación de la próxima princesa de Excalibur, los pájaros cantaban, el aire de la fresca mañana se alcazaba a colar por la ventana entre abierta, todo parecía perfecto, otro día normal para Kagome…

**-** Aaaaahhh (figuren que es un bostezo ¬¬), que bien dormí – dijo Kagome sin acordarse de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Toc, toc, toc – Kagome, ya estas despierta hija???? – preguntó la Sra. Higurashi.

- Si, mamá, pasa.

- Me alegra que ya estés despierta, así podremos arreglar tu maleta juntas – dijo la Sra. ya estando dentro de la habitación.

**- **Maleta????, mamá, me voy a Miami hasta en la tarde, tenía pensado hacer mi maleta hasta después de comer – dijo en tono amable esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- Miami???, hija, no habrás olvidado que dentro de dos horas partes para Excalibur verdad??? – preguntó algo confusa por lo que su hija acababa de decir.

- Excalibur???, entonces no fue un sueño la platica que tuve con papá anoche??? – cuestionó con pánico.

- No cariño, no fue un sueño, así que ya levántate porque tenemos que preparar tu maleta y no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo empujándola fuera de la cama.

- Mamá, yo no quiero ser princesa, porque no vas y hablas con papá, estoy segura de que tú puedes convencerlo de que cambie de opinión – contestó la chica forcejando con su madre.

- De ninguna manera, ni la propia presencia de los dioses del olimpo harán cambiar de opinión a tu padre, además, yo ya había tratado de convencerlo días antes y no tuve ningún resultado, así que mejor sal de esa cama de una buena vez – dijo jalándola con fuerza, provocando que la chica cayera fuera de la cama.

- Esta bien, ya voy – dijo sobándose su parte trasera – pero aún sigo creyendo que esto de que yo gobierne Excalibur no es una buena idea – dijo en camino hacia el baño.

- Pues tu padre piensa que tú eres la más indicada para eso, además no lo harás sola – dijo sin darse cuenta de lo último que acaba de decir.

Que no gobernará Excalibur sola, entonces quién la ayudará en eso.

- Cómo que no lo haré sola, a que te refieres con eso???? – preguntó la chica desde el baño.

A…bu…bueno…este – no sabía cómo contestar ante tal pregunta, por error había dicho algo que nunca debió haber dicho, nisiquiera pensado – pu…pues lo digo por Sango cariño, ella te acompañará en el viaje y se quedará contigo, no es así???? – dijo sabiendo que se había salvado de un interrogatorio.

- Pues si, al final ella aceptó ir conmigo, aunque no tuve que rogarle mucho, me dijo que con su ayuda pasaría de ser Kagome Higurashi a la princesa Kagome – dijo saliendo ya de la ducha.

**-** Bueno entonces debes de estar contenta, se que te va a hacer muy bien que Sango vaya contigo, además sirve que conoce el reino – dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

**- **Si tienes razón, bueno, me ayudas a preparar mi maleta, estoy segura de que Sango no tardará en llegar – le dijo Kagome a su madre.

- Claro!!!! – le contestó sonriente.

En menos de una hora terminaron de preparar la maleta y bajaron las dos a desayunar, no podía irse sin antes comer algo; Sango llegó justo a tiempo para el desayuno y con todo listo para marcharse, pero, una pregunta quedaba flotando en el aire, qué quiso decir la madre de Kagome con eso de que no iba a gobernar Excalibur sola, obviamente no se refería a Sango, eso sólo lo uso como excusa para salir librada de eso, entonces, a qué se refería???, para bienestar de su madre, Kagome había quedado conforme con esa respuesta, pero pronto se daría cuenta de que no era precisamente del apoyo de Sango al que su madre estaba dando hincapié.

Estaban todos en la mesa disfrutando del rico desayuno que había preparado la cocinera para ellos, cuando de pronto Souta hizo una pregunta que le sonó un poco extraña a Kagome.

- Y cuando te casas Kagome???? – preguntó Souta con toda dulzura e inocencia.

Kagome casi se atraganta por la pregunta – A qué te refieres con eso de que cuándo me caso Souta, yo no pienso casarme aún – dijo la chica respondiendo amablemente a la pregunta de su hermano.

**-** No te casarás???, entonces cómo piensas hacerte cargo del reino si no estás casada??? – preguntó el niño con la misma inocencia de antes.

En ese momento Kagome comprendió eso de _"además no lo harás sola" _ que le había dicho su madre, esas palabras significaban que iba a casarse, por eso era enviada a Excalibur, iba a contraer matrimonio con un extraño y además sin consultárselo, eso era imposible, su padre jamás pudo hacer algo como eso, o si???.

**-** Souta, no asustes a tu hermana con esas cosas hijo – dijo el Sr. Higurashi algo nervioso.

- Pero papá, no lo digo para asustarla, todos sabemos que una mujer no puede gobernar al menos que e..

- Oh, ya es tarde, Kagome ya es hora de partir – dijo el Sr. de la casa interrumpiendo a su hijo.

- Si, esta bien pero, que iba a decir Souta papá??? – preguntó Kagome consternada.

- Oh, nada ya sabes como es tu hermano siempre dices cosas que no vienen al caso – contestó muy nervioso.

**-** No, esta vez si viene al caso, el dijo que yo no puedo gobernar, por qué no puedo papá??? – cuestionó a su padre algo furiosa.

Esta bien, esta vez lo atrapó, pensaba decírselo cuando estuviera a punto de subir al avión pero su lindo y tierno hijo lo había arruinado, ahora tenía que explicarle todo.

- Verás, princesa, una mujer no puede hacerse cargo de un reino, al menos que ésta este casada, es una ley hija – dijo hablando con un tono sereno para tratar de tranquilizar a su hija.

- Ley, ley, al diablo con la ley, tal vez no sepa mucho de leyes de la realeza padre, pero lo que si se, es que un reino no puede ser gobernado por príncipes ni princesas, sino por reyes, y ninguno de nuestros reinos cumple con esa ley – dijo exaltada.

- Eso ya lo se hija, pero ustedes pueden gobernar por medio de un permiso especial que se les otorga, aprobando que pueden hacerse cargo del reino, mas sin embargo tú no puedes gobernar si no estas casada – contestó con el mismo semblante sereno – ya esta todo arreglado para que gobiernes, al llegar a palacio te recibirá tu prometido, se conocerán por unos meses y después se casarán, así podrán gobernar juntos Excalibur – explicó su padre.

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su padre, su querido y adorado padre la estaba entregando a un desconocido, nisiquiera le pronunció el nombre de su _"prometido",_ ahora todo estaba peor que antes, si pensaba que el hecho de dejar de ser una simple adolescente para convertirse en princesa era desastroso ahora le resultaba peor, dejar de ser una simple adolescente para convertirse en princesa y además esposa de alguien que no conocía, definitivamente eso no podía estar peor.

- Papá, cómo pudiste hacer algo así, sin siquiera consultarlo antes conmigo??? – preguntó decepcionada.

- Hija, yo sabía que no ibas a aceptar algo como eso, así que decidí decirte sólo lo de gobernar Excalibur, me di cuenta de que si aceptabas convertirte en princesa, era más fácil convencerte para que accedieras a casarte – dijo aún serio – Kagome, entiende que no podemos dejar un reino tan importante como Excalibur sin un gobernante.

- Eso lo entiendo a la perfección papá, pero, por qué no dejas que mi prometido gobierne solo, se que eso si esta permitido, después de todo Yosuke no estaba casado y podía gobernar – dijo creyendo que con eso iba a salir librada del compromiso.

**-** Eso imposible hija, sólo un miembro de la familia Higurashi puede hacerse cargo de nuestros reinos – contestó para desgracia de su hija – entonces Kagome, estas dispuesta a casarte con la persona que he elegido para ti y hacerte cargo de Excalibur??? – preguntó su padre con ilusión en los ojos.

- Esta bien papá – contestó resignada – lo haré por ti, y por la familia – dijo finalmente con una gran sonrisa.

El Sr. Higurashi estaba feliz por lo que acaba de escuchar, él sabía que su hija no estaba de acuerdo del todo, pero que al final terminaría por aceptar a su prometido y sería feliz, además de que se convertiría en la mejor gobernante que Excalibur haya tenido.

- Bien, entonces en mejor que nos vayamos de una vez o los dejará el avión – dijo el Sr. Higurashi ya con más animos.

- "Los"???, dirás las papá, que no ves que somos chicas??? – preguntó con algo de gracia.

- Digo _"los"_, porque tu hermano Souta irá con ustedes, o a caso creíste que las dejaría ir solas a un lugar tan lejano – contestó con una gran sonrisa – además con eso de que tú no estás tan bien informada sobre como estar a cargo de un reino, es bueno que tu hermano te acompañe, así el te instruirá en lo que sea necesario y se estará preparando para convertirse en el futuro Rey.

- En eso tienes razón, sus conocimientos me serán de mucha ayuda – dijo dirigiendo una gran sonrisa a su hermano.

- Ya verás Kagome, con mi ayuda y con la colaboración de mi bella asistente, te convertiremos en todo una princesa – dijo el chico orgullosamente.

- "Bella asistente"???, alguien más se unirá al viaje con nosotros – preguntó al no entender a lo que se refería su pequeño hermano.

**-** Claro que no Kagome, creo que se refiere a mí, verdad Souta??? – le preguntó al chico guiñándole el ojo.

- Pues claro, quien mas podría ayudarme en esto si no es Sango, ella esta altamente capacitada para ayudarme a convertirte en una princesa, después de todo necesito a alguien que se haga cargo de diseñar tu ropa y enseñarte modales, porque de eso si que no se nada – confesó el niño.

- Jajajajaja, en eso tienes razón Souta, Sango es la persona indicada para que me ayude con mis modales y mi ropa, después de todo ella también desciende de la realeza – le dijo la chica al pequeño.

- Bueno, basta de tanta charla, aclarado todo vamos al aeropuerto, prepárense chicos porque Excalibur esta listo para recibir a su nueva princesa.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. De perfecto a idota, no hay ni tres cent

**Holaaaaa, ya regrese, aki les traigo el tercer capítulo d esta historia, muchas gracias a Willnira (**pues si Kag se va a casar, espero ke no t de un infarto n.n cuando leas esre capi**) serena tsukino chiba (**pues aki t daras cuenta como se podran las cosas entre Inu y Kag, y si habra escenas de romance entre ellos, lemmon t prometo ke al final, pero eso si, tratare de poner mucho lime**) y mi amiga peke angel (**amiga gracias por tu apoyo en este fic espero ke tsiga gustando y gracias otra vez**) bueno muchisimas gracias por el apoyo de ustedes tres, solo le spido una disculpa por el retraso de este capitulo, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir la escuela me mata, asi ke las contis seran un poco retrasaditas, en fin disfruten de este capitulo y dejen sus comentarios...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3:** De perfecto a idota, no hay ni tres centímetros de distancia

Prendieron rumbo al aeropuerto después de la larga discusión que tuvieron con respecto a lo del matrimonio, Kagome aún no lo podía creer, su padre, no sólo había planeado que se convirtiera en la princesa de Excalibur, sino que también le había arreglado un matrimonio, eso era más de lo que Kagome se podía imaginar, ir hacia un lugar en donde la convertirían en princesa y esposa al mismo tiempo…

- Papá, que tal si el hombre que elegiste para mi no me agrada??? – soltó la chica de repente.

- Qué!!!??, por supuesto que te agradará, él es un tipo muy simpático, atractivo, educado, el hombre perfecto para ti – contestó el Sr. Higurashi con alegría.

- Si claro, es lo mismo que decías de los miles de pretendientes que llevabas a la casa, y resultaba que todos eran unos perfectos idiotas – dijo con confianza.

- Princesa, te aseguro que esta vez si te agradará, después de todo, uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar, tal vez, él se convierta en el amor de tu vida – dijo esperando que esas palabras se hicieran realidad.

- El amor de mi vida!!!! – dijo con asombro – estás loco, eso del amor no es para mi, creme papá, el día que yo me enamore, lo confesaré en mi lecho de muerte – dijo la chica orgullosa de sus palabras.

- Qué quieres decir con eso de que lo confesarás en tu lecho de muerte!!!?? – preguntó Sango muy confundida.

**- **Si Sango, yo no pienso enamorarme nunca, las personas que aman están destinadas a sufrir y creme que yo no quiero pasar por eso, así que el día que yo me enamore me quedaré callada, y sólo en mi lecho de muerte confesaré a quien le pertenece mi corazón – contestó Kagome con confianza.

- Hay amiga, no sabes lo que dices, cuando el amor toque a tu puerta, te darás cuenta, de lo equivocada que estás – dijo la chica con lástima.

- Sango tiene razón hija, una nunca sabe cuando le va a llegar el amor, no hay que cerrarse a la felicidad – dijo su madre con ternura.

- Felicidad!!!??, mamá, es más el tiempo que sufres, que lo que dura la felicidad – contestó la chica con enfado.

- Pues como yo no se de esas cosas, mejor ni opino – dijo Souta con ingenuidad.

- Jajaja, es en serio princesa, tarde o temprano, te darás cuenta de lo equivocada que estás, y espero que cuando eso pase, yo este aún con vida para verte feliz – dijo su padre con mucha ternura.

Nunca va a enamorarse eh, eso era lo que Kagome aseguraba, ella no estaba dispuesta a sufrir, bueno, después de todo, no importaba mucho si se enamoraba, aun así, tenía que casarse con ese hombre, exista o no exista amor de por medio; pero esas palabras _"el día que yo me enamore lo confesaré en mi lecho de muerte"_, esas palabras van a ser muy importantes en la vida de Kagome, se dirige a un lugar al que nunca ha ido, y quien sabe, el amor, puede encontrarse a la vuelta de la esquina.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, su padre le empezó a dar instrucciones de lo que debía hacer al llegar a Excalibur, allí, los recibiría el chofer del castillo, el los llevaría en carruaje hacia palacio ya que no es muy común en ese reino utilizar autos, es algo antiguo, diría Kagome, siguen con las viejas tradiciones de carruajes, vestidos elegantes, caballos, fiestas aburridas, y todas esas cosas, algo a lo que Kagome tendría que acostumbrarse, ya que viviría allí por el resto de su vida, pero eso le importaba mucho si Sango, su mejor amiga estaba a su lado, ella la quería mucho, como si fuera su hermana, así que con su apoyo podría soportar cualquier cosa que aya estuviera por pasar, además, también las acompañaba su dulce, tierno e inteligente hermanito Souta, él si que sabía todo sobre la realeza, así que él sería un gran asesor para lo que ella ocupara, sin duda era todo lo que necesitaba, el apoyo de su amiga, los consejos de su hermano, y el cariño de ambos.

Por fin, después de un largo viaje, llegaron a Excalibur, allí, tal y como su padre les había dicho, los recibió el chofer de palacio…

- Hola!!!, usted debe ser el chofer de palacio??? – preguntó Kagome.

- Así es, mi nombre es Totosai y estoy para servirle Princesa – contestó muy cordialmente.

- Princesa??, ah no, nada de Princesa, soy Kagome, comprendes, Ka-go-me, es fácil decirlo, inténtalo – pidió con una gran sonrisa.

- Oh no, como cree que voy a hablarle con tanta familiaridad, usted es la Princesa de este reino y se le debe respeto – dijo Totosai muy educadamente.

- Mmmmmm, pues como Princesa de este reino, ordeno que me tutees, eso de hablarme de usted y con tanta educación me hace sentir vieja, así que primera orden del día, nada de llamarme Princesa – ordenó guiñándole un ojo.

- Lo intentaré pero, no le… e… es decir, te aseguro nada, ahora, podemos partir a palacio??? – preguntó el chofer.

- Esta bien, pero primero quiero que conozcas a Sango, mi mejor amigo y diseñadora de modas, y a Souta, mi pequeño hermanito y consejero – dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos.

- Mucho gusto, senorita Sango, joven Souta, es un placer conocerlos – saludó con respeto.

- El placer es mío Totosai, y por favor llámame Sango – pidió la chica.

- Sí, y a mí dime Souta, al cabo que estamos en confianza – dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa.

- Como gusten, pero… 1, 2, son tres personas?? – preguntó sorprendido – me habían avisado que sólo serían dos, de haberlo sabido antes, hubiese traído el otro carruaje – dijo Totosai algo preocupado.

- Qué tiene d malo ese carruaje??? – preguntó el niño.

- Vera, es que con el equipaje dentro, sólo caben dos personas – contestó el chofer amablemente.

- Y, cómo haremos entonces para ir los tres?? – preguntó algo preocupada.

- Pues… uno tendrá que ir a caballo – dijo como respuesta.

- CABALLO!!!!! – dijeron los tres al unísono.

- Ajam – asintió el chofer.

- Bueno, entonces yo iré – soltó de repente Kagome.

- Quééééé!!!!!??? – gritó el chofer muy confundido – usted no puede hacer eso.

- Claro que si, Sango no sabe montar y Souta apenas esta aprendiendo, además, mi hermano no sube a otro caballo que no sea el suyo – dijo la chica dando los motivos por los cuales ella debería montar.

- Esta bien, creo que no hay otra opción – dijo resignado – entonces síganme por favor.

Salieron del aeropuerto y empezaron a subir las cosas al carruaje, después abordaron Sango y Souta, atrás, estaba Kagome preparándose para subir al caballo, gracias a Kami por haberse puesto jeans, sino como hubiera montado, una vez lista, emprendieron el viaje con Totosai a la cabeza conduciendo el carruaje, seguidos por Kagome a caballo.

Todo iba bien, parecía perfecto hasta el momento, no había pasado nada grave, el carruaje no se había quedado atorado y Kagome iba muy cómoda montando, era una suerte que fuera una gran jinete; iba admirando el paisaje, todo alrededor suyo eran árboles, se podía respirar un aire puro que hacía que Kagome se reconfortara, estaba analizando el paisaje cuando de pronto sus ojos algo que le provocó miedo, de pronto, empezaron a salir tipos por todos lados hasta que los mantuvieron rodeados, bajaron a Sango y a Souta del carruaje y golpearon a Totosai, provocando que quedara inconsciente, se armó un forcejeo entre Sango y el maleante mientras que Souta trataba de escapar del que lo tenía preso, debido al gran alboroto, el caballo se paro en dos patas de repente y tiro a Kagome, eso fue perfecto para los agresores, uno de ellos, la tomo por ambos brazos y se la llevó, todos los demás huyeron con algunas cosas de valor, iban por el bosque saltando de rama en rama con una habilidad increíble, cuando de pronto, todos se vieron adentro de una gigantesca red (hasta el mejor de los maleantes puede caer en una trampa desapercibida no creen n.nU), que los dejo indefensos; a lo lejos, se podían escuchar los gritos de Kagome pidiendo ayuda, eso tenía inquieto al maleante, alguien podría descubrirlo, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de mantenerla en silencio, lo único que se le cruzo por la mente fue dejarla inconsciente, así que un rápido movimiento le soltó los brazos y tiro un golpe, pero el no muy astuto secuestrador no sabía que Kagome era una experta en artes marciales y otras cosas (después de todo su padre tenía que encontrar alguna forma para mantenerla ocupada), así que pudo esquivar el golpe a tiempo y luego le proporcionó una patada en el estómago al sujeto ese, Kagome creyó con eso sería suficiente, pero en un descuido, el tipo le dio un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que con la fuerza del golpe impactara contra un árbol, el maleante aprovechó la situación y se abalanzó encima de la chica…

- Fue un error que me golpearas niñita tonta, ahora lo tendrás que pagar muy caro – dijo el tipo amenazándola.

- El que lo pagará muy caro será otro – se escuchó una voz de repente al tiempo que dos dagas salían de la nada y clavaban las manos del agresor al árbol. Éste lanzó un grito de dolor que retumbó en todo el bosque, Kagome estaba aterrada ante esa situación no sabía que hacer, así que en lo único que pensó en ese momento, fue en liberarse de ese tipo, salió de su acorralamiento y trató de huir, pero de repente su cintura fue apresada por dos musculosos brazos que la llevaban a la cima de un árbol, por alguna razón, algo en si misma le dijo que esos brazos no eran peligroso, así que se dejo llevar; ya en la cima del árbol se escuchó una voz que maldecía al dueño de esos brazos…

- Me las vas a pagar Taisho, nos volveremos a encontrar te lo aseguro!!!! – chilló la voz del maleante aún con dolor.

- Claro que nos volveremos a ver Onigumo, pero en la cárcel, ya sabes lo que le sucede a todo aquel que se mete en mis tierras, en cualquier momento vendrán a recogerte a ti y a tus cómplices, les espera un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo en prisión – dijo el salvador de la chica.

Kagome sólo lo observaba atónita, jamás se habría imaginado que le pasaría algo como eso, ser capturada por un hombre horrible y ser salvada por uno apuesto, muy apuesto, era su sueño hecho realidad, no podía dejar de mirar a ese hombre que le salvó la vida, hasta que una dulce voz la sacó de su sueño…

- Estás bien??? – dijo el chico examinando el rostro de la chica, realmente ella era hermosa, a pesar del golpe que traía en la cara – parece que te dio duro??? – dijo en tono de broma con una sonrisa.

- Ah, ah, si, si estoy bien gracias – dijo con la voz algo nerviosa.

El chico se quedo atónito al escuchar la voz de Kagome, para él, era la voz más dulce que jamás había escuchado en su vida, además de que esos ojos grandes y expresivos lo tenían hipnotizado, realmente jamás había imaginado encontrarse con una mujer tan hermosa en el reino, pero, quién era la dueña de tanta belleza???, de dónde venía???, nunca la había visto por ahí.

- Me alegro – dijo saliendo de su ensueño – mi nombre es Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto y gracias por salvarme, Sr. Taisho; mi nombre es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi – contestó de la misma manera.

- Por favor, llamame Inuyasha – pidió el chico, es un placer conocerte, Kagome.

Así estuvieron, mirándose mutuamente, InuYasha la seguía analizando, tal vez si la había visto en algún otro lado, pero no, un rostro tan hermoso como el suyo, con esos ojos color canela, esa pequeña y fina nariz, sus labios carnosos y perfectos, el cabello largo color azabache y ondulado en las puntas, y esa figura que enloquecería a cualquiera, sin duda alguna, jamás la olvidaría, si es que la había visto antes, por otro lado, Kagome no se quedaba atrás, también lo estaba examinando, era la primera vez que un hombre le llamaba la atención, y a quien no, InuYasha era muy apuesto y Kagome lo sabía, después de todo, no siempre se tiene la fortuna de ser salvada por un hombre como él, alto, moreno, con unos ojos enormes color oro que hechizarían a cualquiera, ese cabello no muy usual en un hombre, largo y de un color plateado como la luna, sin duda alguna, el era un sueño para cualquier mujer…

…pudieron estar así por días si fuera necesario, pero Kagome decidió romper el silencio…

- Pasa algo??? – preguntó la chica al ver la mirada de InuYasha.

- Si… perdóname por lo que voy a hacer – dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera contestar algo, sintió que sus labios fueron aprisionados por otros… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… eran los labios de InuYasha, él…él…, la estaba besando!!!!!!, pero… cómo…, apenas se acaban de conocer y él ya se da el lujo de besarla, en otras ocasiones habían tratado de hacer lo mismo con ella pero nunca lo permitía, y si eso, llegaba a pasar, los apartaba rápidamente y los golpeaba para que no lo volvieran a intentar, pero ahora… ahora…, por qué no hacía lo mismo, por qué no lo alejaba y lo golpeaba, por qué… no lo entendía, acaso será qué… le estaba gustando!!!!, realmente, estaba disfrutando de ese beso!!!!!, era la única respuesta, a Kagome le gustaba lo que InuYasha hacía, y no sólo el beso, sino que también sentía una atracción hacia él???, se sentía atraída por ese hombre que le salvó la vida???... Inuyasha la tenía presa, no pensaba dejarla ir, se sintió hechizado por esa mujer y no sabía porque, su instinto le decía que no la soltara o se arrepentiría toda su vida, Kagome por su parte no podía permitir que el siguiera adelante, era un insulto que un desconocido la tomara así como asi, la trataba como si fuera de su propiedad y nisiquiera le pidió permiso para besarla, su cerebro le decía que acabara con eso pero su cuerpo respondía por si solo y pedía mucho más que un simple beso... poco a poco, ese se fue debilitando y sólo se dejo llevar, él la besaba de una forma tierna, dulce, saboreando con lentitud los labios de la chica y viceversa, realmente estaba hechizada por los besos de ese hombre, todo era perfecto en ese momento, él, ella, los dos, solos, besándose sin que nadie los viera (bueno es verdad Onigumo estaba ahí pero no los alcanzaba a ver), pero como en todo cuento de hadas, siempre tiene que haber alguien que interrumpa en el mejor de los momentos…

- Kagome, Kagomeeeeeeeeee, donde estás??? – se escuchó la voz de su pequeño hermano que la llamaba angustiado.

InuYasha se fue separando muy lentamente, terminando con ese tierno, dulce pero significativo beso…

Por alguna razón a Kagome le molestó que parara (y a quién no ¬¬), pero no le quedo otra opción que aceptar; de nuevo, escuchó una voz que la llamaba, pero esta vez no precisamente por su nombre…

- Princesaaaaa, Princesaaaaaa!!!!!, dónde se encuentra???? – se oyó la voz de Totosai llamándola.

- Princesa??? – preguntó InuYasha en un susurro que alcanzo a ser escuchado por Kagome, ésta se sorprendió, cómo explicarle que ella, la víctima, era realmente la Princesa de Excalibur, por otro lado InuYasha estaba más sorprendido que ella, había besado a una Princesa, y no… no a cualquier Princesa no… tenía que ser precisamente a la que gobierna el reino donde él vive, eso si que era una osadía, ahora sabía la razón por la cual nunca antes la había visto…

- Ehem… si… bueno – empezó no encontrando las palabras exactas – Sí, así es, soy Kagome Higurashi Princesa de Excalibur – dijo al fin con la cabeza en alto.

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor por algunos minutos pero luego InuYasha se decidió a hablar…

- Parece, que están muy preocupados por usted, Princesa – dijo con tono respetuoso y la mirada fría.

Ya no estaba viéndola del mismo modo que antes???!!!!, y además le estaba hablando de usted, genial, eso era todo lo que Kagome necesitaba para salir de su sueño y empezar a odiarlo, primero, la besa sin ningún reparo, y luego, le finge respeto, eso es ser descarado…

- Si, eso parece – dijo con enfado y de modo despectivo.

- Entonces, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya – dicho esto la tomó por la cintura y de un saltó la llegaron a Tierra muy cerca de donde se encontraban sus amigos – con su permiso me despido, hasta luego, Princesa – hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Kagome se quedo ahí, inmóvil, observando como desaparecía la silueta de aquel hombre que, de un momento a otro, había pasado de ser el hombre de sus sueños, a un perfecto idiota…

CONTINUARÁ…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ke les parecio el capitulo, por favor no vayan a matarme me esforce mucho escribiéndolo, la escena del beso fue un martirio... es mi primera vez entinéndalo, bueno todos los comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, críticas, amenazas de muerte y más, serán bien recibidos... como favor, recomiendenme si es ke les gusta mi fic, necesito motivación para escribir, aunke con ustedes sea suficiente...**

**Se despide:**

**ALILU**


	4. De la oscuridad nace la luz

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfermeras (lo siento la costumbre), bueno estoy d nuevo yo con otro capítulo más d este fic, muchas gracias a todas las que han estado al pendiente d esta historia en serio sus comentarios me animan mucho, bueno les doy mis agradecimientos a _Marta Botuossai _(**gracias por tu comentario me alegra ke t agrade mi fic, y gracias tmb por lo d ke soy genial, no me lo digas mucho porke lugo se me subirá a la cabeza XD**),_ ery14 _(g**racias a ti tmb por tu apoyo y claro ke me encataría ayudarte con lo d tu fic, espero ke no sea demasioado tarde n.n**), _serena tsukino-chiba _(c**laro ke habrá mas escenas d romance ente Inu y Kag, estoy trabajando en eso y el lemmon, pues ya veré como me sale, gracias por tu apoyo**) y a _Willnira _(**vaya parece ke al final t kedo un review largo ke bueno me encanta leer reviews largos, me motivan mucho, ahora lo lamento pero Sessh no es el prometido d Kag ni tmp Inu, me gusto tu idea d lo d la fiesta pero eso lo escribiré en otro capítulo, y lo d Rin y Sessh tmb me gustó ya estoy pensando en cómo ligarlos, muchas gracias por tu apoyo**), bueno son todas, ahora las dejo para ke disfruten d este capi (eso espero XD)...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 4:** De la oscuridad, nace la luz

Allí estaba de pie, en medio del bosque, pensando en lo que acaba de suceder hace unos instantes, se preguntaba a sí misma, cómo un sueño que parecía interminable, se desvanecía en cuestión de segundos, es increíble como un hombre pasó de ser un príncipe, al idota más grande de todo el universo; no sabía a quién odiar más, al estúpido que la golpeo y trato de abusar de ella, o a Inuyasha, aunque no había mucho que pensar, Inuyasha se ganó el título al idota más grande del mundo, que digo del mundo, del universo, es más, de todas las galaxias que existen, el otro hombre quedó como un santo ante esa comparación, definitivamente, Inuyasha Taisho, era el hombre más odiado por Kagome Higurashi…

- _"Ya no pienses en él Kagome, no vale la pena, es un maldito imbécil que se aprovechó de la situación"_ – tienes razón – le contestó a su yo interno – es mejor que vaya a buscar a Souta y los demás...

Eso no hizo mucha falta, ellos la habían encontrado primero…

- Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! – gritó Souta corriendo hacia su hermana aprisionándola en un gran abrazo – creí que te había pasado alo muy malo, estaba muy, pero muy, preocupado por ti – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermana…

- Ya pasó chiquito… estoy bien… no te preocupes, ya estamos juntos y eso es lo que más importa – dijo Kagome con una ternura infinita y una sonrisa en sus labios…

Souta paró de llorar al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, pero su expresión de preocupación se volvió más evidente al ver el rostro golpeado de la chica…

- Kagome!!!!!... te golpearon… quién fue… fue ese hombre malo que te llevó a la fuerza verdad???... dónde esta???... le voy a dar su merecido al muy ma…

- Oye, tranquilo, tranquilo – interrumpió Kagome – no es nada grave, ya estoy bien, además Inuyasha llegó a tiempo para salvarme – explicó su hermana al niño sin darse cuenta de sus últimas palabras…

- I…nu…yasha????, quién es ese Inuyasha??? –preguntó el niño con curiosidad…

- Aah… mmm… pues… Inuyasha es… ah – titubeó Kagome…

- Yo puedo responder eso joven – interrumpió Totosai – Inuyasha Taisho, es el protector del reino, siempre está al pendiente de lo que ocurre en la zona de Palacio – explicó el chofer al niño…

- Ooooooooooooooh!!! – exclamó Souta – entonces… él es como un súper héroe!!!! – dijo el niño con un brillo en los ojos…

- Jajajajajaja… algo así joven – contestó Totosai riéndose…

_- "Súper héroe, si como no, súper héroe mis polainas, él es todo menos eso"_ – pensó Kagome…

Pues a mí no me importa si es Superman, Batman o Spiderman –dijo Sango de repente – lo importante es que salvo a Kagome de ese hombre – _"mejor no lo hubiera hecho"_ – pensó Kagome – y ahora, vamos a palacio de una buena vez porque ya no aguanto ni un minuto más estar en este bosque – terminó de decir Sango algo irritada…

- Calma Sango, calma, yo se que no te agrada mucho el bosque pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a él ahora que vivirás aquí – le dijo Kagome a la castaña…

- Y si ya lo sabes entonces porque no te mueves… empezaré a conectarme con el bosque mañana porque ahora… ni soñarlo – contestó Sango con un tic algo extraño en el ojo…

- Esta bien… entonces… vamos a palacio – mencionó al fin Kagome las palabras mágicas que su amiga tanto anhelaba escuchar… - pero… a ustedes no les pasó nada malo verdad??? – preguntó la Princesa algo preocupada bajando de su nube a Sango…

- No se preocupe Princesa, nosotros estamos bien, los tipos se fueron junto con el que se la llevo a usted y no nos hicieron daño – contestó Totosai con mucha serenidad y alegría, nunca antes alguien se había preocupado por él…

- Pero cómo que no les paso nada, mira el golpe que traes en la cabeza Totosai – exclamó Kagome asustada – si no te atiendes, pronto eso se te puede infectar…

- En serio Princesa, no es grav…

- No discutas Totosai – interrumpió la chica – en cuanto lleguemos a palacio quiero que te atiendas esa herida – ordenó Kagome…

- Esta bien Princesa – aceptó el chofer…

- No te preocupes Kagome, en cuanto lleguemos, yo misma me encargaré de curarle su herida… ahora, si no te molesta… podríamos largarnos de este maldito bosque!!!! – gritó Sango muy irritada…

- Esta bien, ya nos vamos – aceptó la Princesa temerosa…

- Bien, entonces, vamos en marcha – exclamó Souta con mucho entusiasmo…

Una vez todos abordo, emprendieron rumbo, de nuevo hacia palacio, esperando no encontrarse con otro percance en el camino, eso sería demasiada mala suerte… aunque para Kagome, su mala suerte inicio en el preciso momento en que fue informada que iba a ser Princesa, se hizo más grande cuado le su padre le notifico que estaba comprometida, y por si fuera poco, empeoró cuando conoció Inuyasha – mi suerte no puede ser peor – se dijo a sí misma – después de una hora de camino, se alcanzó a divisar el palacio…

- Princesa, joven Souta, señorita Sango… bienvenidos al Palacio Excalibur – dijo Totosai con alegría…

Kagome estaba asombrada, realmente era un palacio majestuoso, adornada con varias torres… desde donde Kagome venía, podía apreciar una vista magnífica de todo el palacio, el sol posado en la cima del castillo iluminaba toda su magnificencia, los destellos que desprendía alumbraban los extensos jardines que lo rodeaban y el agua de las fuentes asimilaban diamantes cayendo al vacío… todo parecía de ensueño, las aves volando libremente y los caballos galopando en las afueras de palacio… todo era tan hermoso, más de lo que pudo haber imaginado…

- Es precioso!!!! – exclamó Sango con alegría…

- Si, es magnífico… mira su estructura, tiene un acabado barroco, y su arquitectura esta perfectamente bien diseñada – dijo Souta muy emocionado – a ti que te parece hermana???, verdad que es hermoso???...

- Si, es hermoso – dijo Kagome sin mucho ánimo… sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba en ese lugar… su prometido, que en un tiempo no muy lejano, se convertiría en su esposo sin importar lo que ella opinara o sintiera… su peor destino le esperaba en ese palacio…

----- . -----

Una vez en el castillo, los recibió toda la gente de servicio y los dirigieron adentro, Kagome se quedó observando por unos momentos lo que sería, según ella, el fin de su felicidad… al entrar, se encontraron con un gran salón decorado con unas extensas cortinas color azul escarlata (_NdeA: la verdad no se si exista ese color pero ustedes imaginen el que quieran_) de una seda transparente que le daban un aire elegante al castillo, mucho más elegante de lo que ya era, lo delgado del a fina tela permitía que los rayos del sol se colaran por entre los grandes ventanales alumbrando así el extenso salón, tenía una gran alfombra color rojo sangre que cubría desde la entrada hasta las escaleras… en la cima de éstas, Kagome se encontró con lo que menos quería ver… el rostro de su prometido…

Al instante se dio cuenta que se trataba de él ya que su ropa era demasiado distinta a la que vestían los demás, la chica lo observó, lo analizó detenidamente, algo dentro de sí misma le dijo que no podía confiar en él, pero entonces, por qué su padre le había dicho que era el hombre indicado para que gobernara Excalibur con ella???...

- Tú eres Kagome cierto??? – soltó el hombre de repente… venía bajando las escaleras lenta y elegantemente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la Princesa…

- Si, así es, yo soy Kagome, Kagome Higurashi – dijo la chica retándolo con la mirada – y tú eres???...

- Bankotsu, Bankotsu Igarashi, el hombre que eligió tu padre para desposarse contigo – dijo una vez frente a ella sin desaparecer el contacto entre sus ojos…

Así que Bankotsu eh… no era precisamente como se lo había descrito su padre… atractivo???, pues si, lo era, no había necesidad de negarlo, era un tipo apuesto, alto, de piel bronceada y una larga cabellera negra que estaba sujeta en un trenza y caía por encima de su hombro derecho, sin duda era un tipo atractivo, muy atractivo a decir verdad… educado???, si también lo era, o por lo menos eso parecía, pero… simpático???, ja, es broma, la simpatía no le desbordaba por ninguno de sus poros, sólo bastaba con observar su rostro, no había expresión en él, y sus ojos, sus ojos, eran de un océano hermoso pero no mostraban ningún tipo de sentimiento, eran fríos, parecían estar perdido en un abismo sin fondo, se preguntaba cuál era la razón por lo que veían así, su mirada le causaba miedo y a la vez… nostalgia???...

- Así que te llamas Bankotsu… pues mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, Princesa y gobernante de Excalibur – dijo la chica con la cabeza muy en alto – y ellos son, Sango y mi pequeño hermano Souta…

- Mucho gusto joven Bankotsu – dijo Sango con algo de desconfianza…

- Es un placer conocerlo – dijo el pequeño Souta escondido detrás de su hermana…

Todo parecía indicar que Bankostu no era del agrado de ninguno de los recién llegados… a Kagome le provocaba miedo y nostalgia al mismo tiempo, Sango no confiaba mucho en ese tipo y a Souta… al pequeño y lindo Souta (_NdeA: lo admito me encanta Souta se me hace tan adorable n.n_) le provocaba terror… una combinación un tanto extraña para describir a una persona…

- No hacen falta tantas presentaciones – empezó Bankotsu – se perfectamente quienes son, Sango Isagui… eres la mejor amiga de la princesa, vienes como su… "asesora de imagen", podría decirse, aunque la verdad no lo veo de mucha importancia además de su cómplice y confidente en todo lo que haga… y tú, Souta Higurashi, hermano menor de la susodicha además de ser quien se encarga de auxiliarla en cuestiones políticas y estatutos ya que nuestra querida "Princesa", no sabe nada acerca de lo que es sacar adelante un reino – acabó por concluir el oji-azul con un semblante calmado y serio sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro…

- Ja… y tú eres el hombre que se casará conmigo??? – soltó Kagome de repente – pues déjame decirte algo Bankotsu… si quieres permanecer en este reino y convertirte algún día en un príncipe… tendrás que comportarse como se debe, la verdad no se por qué mi padre te eligió, debiste haber inventado una buena historia para convencerlo… pero que te quede algo bien claro… te guste o no, yo soy la que manda en este lugar… como descendiente legítima de la familia Higurashi, soy la gobernante absoluta de este reino y tendrás que acostumbrarte a mis reglas y obedecerlas como tal, a partir de hoy las cosas serán muy distintas en este reino, así que… que te parece si empiezas por respetarme y respetar a mis amigos, porque después de mí, los que mandan en este lugar son ellos, así que por lo menos trata de ser un poco más cordial – terminó la chica con voz autoritaria…

- Claro Princesa… como tú ordenes… pero te recuerdo algo… yo soy tu prometido, pronto seré tu esposo, y por lo tanto eso me convierte como el segundo al ma…

- Estas muy equivocado Bankotsu – interrumpió Kagome – tal vez yo no sepa nada sobre estatutos reales y todas esas cosas, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es de que tú no tienes ninguna autoridad en este reino hasta que no estés casado conmigo, así que… tú no tienes derecho a dar una orden en este lugar… entendiste Bankotsu!!!!...

- Esta bien, será como tú quieras… si no tiene nada más que decirme "Princesa"… me retiro – dijo el oji-azul poniendo énfasis en la palabra Princesa… dio media vuelta y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación – _"vaya, esto empezó muy mal… si quiero ganarme su confianza, tendré que ser un poco más amable"_…

----- . -----

- Cielos amiga!!!!, te he visto en mil facetas, pero ninguna se compara con esta, realmente te escuchaste como todo una Princesa – dijo Sango sorprendida…

- Si hermana, hasta a mí me diste miedo… esa es la actitud que debe tomar una verdadera Princesa – exclamó el pequeño Souta…

- La verdad no se de dónde saque el valor para hablarle así… fue algo que surgió de repente… además no iba a permitir que les hablara de esa forma, no señor, mientras yo este al mando en este lugar, nadie seré inferior a nadie – dijo Kagome orgullosa de sus palabras…

- La Princesa ha hablado señores – soltó Sango en tono de broma – aquí nadie será inferior a nadie, todos somos iguales ante los ojos de la Princesa, así que respetémonos mutuamente y no habrá ningún problema…

- Eso me parece perfecto – dijo una voz – ya era hora de que alguien pusiera en su lugar al Sr. Bankotsu…

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar donde se escuchó la voz que resultó pertenecer a una bella chica alta, delgada, de una tez blanca y cabellera pelirroja, además de poseer unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda…

- Qué quiere decir con eso señorita??? – preguntó Souta inocentemente…

- Oh no por favor, nada de señorita… la que le debe respeto aquí soy yo joven – empezó la oji-verde – mi nombre es Ayame, soy la cocinera de palacio y estoy para servirle a usted, a la señorita y a la Princesa, es un honor tenerlos aquí – terminó, haciendo una reverencia…

- El placer es mío Ayame, pero por favor llámame Kagome… y ella es mi amiga Sango – dijo la Princesa…

- Mucho gusto Ayame…

- El gusto es mío… aah… Sango??? – preguntó con un poco de desconfianza – y Ka… gome – la verdad no sabía si estaba bien dirigirse con toda confianza hacia su Princesa… pero si ella se lo había pedido, supongo que era lo mejor…

- Así esta perfecto, no me gusta que me hablen con tanta formalidad, me hace sentir vieja – soltó Kagome con sonrisa…

- Así es, somos demasiado jóvenes para que nos hablen de usted – coincidio Sango…

- Como gusten – aceptó la pelirroja con una sonrisa…

- A mi también puedes llamarme por mi nombre… joven se escucha bien pero me gusta más Souta – dijo el pequeño con inocencia y una enorme sonrisa…

- Eso me parece perfecto Souta, además eres un pequeño muy hermoso y encantador como para con respeto y eso dificultaría que fuéramos buenos amigos no crees – dijo Ayame con gran dulzura…

- Mmjh, si me llamaras joven no te entendería, con trabajo pongo atención cuando me llaman por mi nombre n.n…

- Entonces lo dejamos en Souta te parece…

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

- Por cierto Ayame… qué quisiste decir con eso de que ya era hora de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a Bankotsu??? – preguntó Sango con algo de curiosidad…

- Bueno… verán… desde que el Sr. Bankotsu comenzó a gobernar este reino, todo ha sido muy distinto a como era con el Príncipe Yosuke – empezó Ayame – Excalibur era un sitio muy pacífico y no acostumbraba ser invadido por maleantes como lo es ahora… me dirán loca pero las cosas extrañas empezaron a suceder en cuanto el Sr. Bankotsu piso estas tierras, no sabemos de donde llegó pero se hizo amigo del Príncipe muy pronto así que cuando él murió, pidió que el Sr. Bankotsu gobernara en su lugar mientras venía un Príncipe nuevo, pero para sorpresa de nosotros el gran Rey vino a visitar al Sr. Bankotsu, se encerraron en la habitación real y después salieron riendo y charlando y nos dieron la noticia de que no vendría un Príncipe nuevo sino una Princesa que tendría que desposarlo, todos nos asombramos con la noticia, eso significaba que él se convertiría en Príncipe y se desataría un caos en palacio…

- A qué te refieres con caos – preguntó la Princesa con temor…

- Les explicaré, el tiempo que el reino duró en manos del Sr. Bankotsu fue terrible para nosotros, nos mandaba a hacer tareas imposibles para un ser humano y aquel que no las cumpliera era castigado con trabajo doble e incluso sin comida, aunque yo les ayudaba un poco alimentándolos a escondidas no era suficiente para recuperarse, afortunadamente no pereció ninguno pero estábamos sujetos a castigo más duros si no cumplíamos con lo que nos pedía…

- Por Dios, eso es horrible – exclamó Sango…

- Cómo puede ser capaz de hacer eso, ese hombre es muy malo – dijo Souta con miedo…

- La misma pregunta nos hicimos nosotros Souta… pero después de observar lo que el Sr. Bankotsu era capaz de hacer, nadie en este reino era capaz de rebelarse a él, temiendo lo que pudiera pasarle – explicó la pelirroja con tristeza…

- Ese hombre es un demonio, cómo se atrevió a hacer algo como eso – dijo Kagome con enfado… y pensar que ella notó algo de tristeza en su mirada, por favor, alguien capaz de hacer algo como eso jamás expresaría tristeza en sus ojos…

- Nosotros creíamos que estábamos destinados a una vida de humillaciones y sufrimientos pero ahora que ustedes han llegado y después de ver la forma en que se impuso ante el Sr. Bankotsu, no me cabe la menor duda de que las cosas volverán a ser como antes e incluso mejores – exclamó Ayame con alegría…

- Eso asegúralo Ayame, mientras nosotros estemos aquí y el reino esté bajo mi poder, las cosas serán muy distintas en Excalibur – vociferó la Princesa orgullosa de sus palabras…

Sí, definitivamente las cosas serían muy diferentes en Excalibur… pero no sólo par la gente que esperaba que una luz se encendiera en la oscuridad, sino que también sería distinto para Kagome… qué sorpresas le esperaban a nuestra querida Princesa???...

CONTINUARÁ…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cha, cha, cha, chan, ke tal eh, les gustó el capi, ahora ya saben kien es el prometido d nuestra Princesa, se esperaban algo como eso???, espero ke les haya agradado este capítulo porke me llevó mucho tiempo escribirlo, esperen el ke sigue porke viene más sorpresas... ya lo saben todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, críticas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas d muerte y más serán bien recibidas...**

**Se despide:**

ALILU


	5. Del postre surgio el encuentro

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, como están mis queridas lectoras, espero que bien, aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta no muy buena historia, pero me alegra de que a ustedes les agrade, vamos con los agradecimientos** _serena tsukino chiba _**(gracias por el abrazo ke me mandaste to t mando otro, y no t preocupes las cosas entre Inu y Kag se arreglaran) y a** _Willnira _**(gracias por tu apoyo, t dije ke t llevarias una sopresa al ver kien era el prometido de Kag, espero ke no t hayas decepcionado), bueno muchas gracias a ustedes ke me estan apoyando y aunke sean pokas personas las ke me leen son las ke me motivan a seguir escribiendo, ahora sin más aki les dejo el siguiente capi, espero ke lo disfruten...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 5: **Del postre surgió el encuentro

Todo estaba a punto de cambiar respecto a la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome, bueno, dizque relación, ese beso robado no fue precisamente empezar algo con el pie derecho… oh… esperen un momento, robo??, eso no fue un robo, ella correspondió al beso por lo tanto no se le puede catalogar como tal, aunque sea cual fuese el caso, Kagome ya lo odiaba… o no???...

- Bueno ahora que todo quedo claro, qué les parece si pasamos a otro tema, mmm… no se les ofrece algo de comer??? – preguntó la oji-verde…

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!, tengo mucha hambre – soltó Souta con mucho entusiasmo – mi hermana no me dejo comer nada en el avión – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina…

- Eso es porque siempre te dan ganas de devolver la comida Souta – regañó Kagome al niño…

- Es verdad, además ya habías comido demasiado antes de subir al avión – apoyó Sango a su amiga…

La verdad es que Souta era un glotón, en su casa siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad para colarse a la cocina y robar algo de comer, eso siempre le divertía mucho a Kagome…

- Jajaja, bueno, entonces pueden subir a darse un baño e instalarse en lo que yo preparo algo de comer, en cuanto este listo se les avisará – les dijo Ayame sonriendo…

- Aaaaaa no, yo tengo mucha hambre, vamos a la cocina y te ayudo si Ayame – se ofreció el pequeño niño…

- Si vamos a la cocina, entre todos terminaremos más rápido y…

- Y Souta comerá más pronto – dijo Sango terminando la frase que inició Kagome…

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!, pero… yo no puedo permitir eso, usted… digo… tú eres la Princesa y ustedes son sus invitados, no pueden prepararse la comida solos – explicó la pelirroja sorprendida…

- Claro que podemos, ya establecimos las reglas, quedamos en que nadie sería inferior a nadie, además yo no puedo estar quieta, todos los que estamos aquí colaboraremos con las labores del hogar, así que a la cocina se ha dicho – ordenó Kagome con el brazo levantado…

- Siiiiiiiii – la apoyaron Sango y Souta al unísono…

- Esta bien, entonces síganme – acabó por aceptar Ayame resignada…

----- . -----

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!, es enorme, que cocina tan maravillosa, parece que cuenta con todo lo que un chef necesita – exclamó Sango sorprendida…

- Bueno, si, en el palacio se llevan a cabo muchas reuniones y ceremonias, así que debe de contar con lo necesario para preparar un gran banquete – explicó la pelirroja con orgullo…

- Bien, entonces, a cocinar se ha dicho – dijo Kagome ya con un delantal puesto…

- Siiii; hermana yo quiero fideos y pastel de moka con chocolate – pidió Souta muy alegre…

- Entonces serán fideos y pastel de moka con chocolate – repitió la Princesa con una sonrisa – me siento como mesera…

Ayame y Sango acercaron todos los ingredientes para preparar los fideos (imagínense los ingredientes que quieran, prepárenlos a su gusto XD) mientras Kagome buscaba lo necesario para el postre…

- Por cierto Kagome, me dijeron que tuvieron un pequeño percance en el camino antes de la llegada a palacio – soltó la pelirroja de repente…

- Qué??... aa… si… bueno… digamos que fuimos asaltados – contestó la Princesa buscando algo en la alacena…

- Asaltante!!!??, ya tenía mucho que no se aparecían por aquí, pero parecer que la noticia de que llegaría un nuevo gobernante hizo que salieran de su escondite… pero todo salió bien verdad???... es decir… no paso a mayores ya que Inuyasha llegó a tiempo para ayudarlos…

Craassssshhhh!!!

- Ups, lo siento, se me resbaló – se disculpó Kagome algo nerviosa…

- Pasa algo malo Kagome??? – preguntó la castaña algo intrigada…

- Qué… ah no… no… por qué debería de pasar algo Sango??? – dijo la Princesa más nerviosa…

- Porque desde que te encontramos en el bosque estás algo extraña – explicó su amiga…

- Bueno, es que yo…

- Conociste a Inuyasha cierto??? – interrumpió la pelirroja…

- Sii, claro que lo conoció, ese es el nombre del superhéroe de mi hermana – exclamó Souta con un brillo en sus hermosos ojos…

- Bueno eso no es raro, Inuyasha ha sido el héroe de muchas personas, después de todo, para eso fue elegido – dijo Ayame…

- Elegido??? – preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo…

- Si, les explicaré… como en todo reino, a veces entran forasteros para tratar de robar las riquezas que tiene Excalibur, así que, debido a esto, tu primo el Príncipe Yosuke decidió que se eligiera a un hombre de cada zona del reino para que protegiera dicho pueblo y evitar los robos…

- U… un momento, cada zona??? – preguntó Kagome…

- Si, cada zona, verás, este reino esta dividido en 7 pueblos que rodean al castillo, norte, sur, este, oeste, sureste, noreste y el central que es el pueblo que rodea a palacio y los otros rodean al mismo palacio y al pueblo central, como no se sabía por donde iban a aparecer los forasteros se dio la orden de sacar un representante de cada pueblo digno de confianza del mismo, experto en artes marciales con el fin de proteger a sus habitantes, así de fueron reuniendo varias hombres interesados en el puesto, para poder elegir al indicado, se organizó un torneo en cada pueblo y el ganado de éste sería quien los representara; uno a uno se fueron conociendo a los protectores de cada zona hasta formar la élite llamada los "Siete Dragones", siendo éstos, encabezados por Inuyasha el protector de la zona central y de palacio por supuesto, que a pesar de ser el más joven de todos, fue demostrando sus habilidades a lo largo de las peleas, convirtiéndose así en el líder, siendo éste el más fuerte y ágil, sin dejar de mencionar que es el más apuesto de todos…

_- "Y vaya que lo es"_ – pensó Kagome para sí… _un momento_… _de cuando acá piensas tú en ese tipo, "No lo sé", y por qué Ayame se expresa así de él, que acaso lo conoce tan bien, "Eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto", pero tú no tienes por qué sentirte celosa, él no es nada tuyo, "Yo no estoy celosa", entonces por qué te enfadas, "No estoy enfadada… y ya deja de molestar"_ – ordenó la Princesa peleándose consigo misma…

- Aaaaa, es una lástima que ya tenga dueña – dijo Ayame con resignación…

- Dueña??? – preguntó la pelinegra en voz alta sin pensarlo…

- Si, tiene novia… bueno, prometida mejor dicho esta a punto de casarse – explicó la oji-verde…

Balde de agua fría para Kagome…

- Casarseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! – gritó la Princesa sorprendida – cómo que casarse… e… es decir… aún es muy joven – dijo fingiendo serenidad al ver la mirada de los presentes…

- Bueno, yo también opino que es muy joven, pero que se le puede hacer, si están enamorados, creo que no hay ningún problema – terminó por decir Ayame…

- _"Si claro, tan enamorado que anda besando a otra chica a sus espaldas"_ – pensó Kagome con sarcasmo – bueno si en verdad están enamorados como tú dices, creo que esta bien que se casen…

- Si, aunque, yo no debería decirlo pero… a mi no me gusta para nada esa chica, es decir, Inuyasha es tan alegre, atento, gracioso, lindo, en cambio Kikyo, es todo lo contrario a el, nunca sonríe con sinceridad y siempre muestra una mirada fría – dijo la pelirroja…

- _"Así que se llama Kikyo" _– dijo Kagome para sí misma…

- Bueno, bien dicen que polos opuestos se atraen – expresó Sango con sabiduría…

- Oigan… tengo hambre – soltó Souta de repente…

- Mmm??... la verdad lo que ese tipo haga o deje de hacer con su vida no me importa en lo más mínimo, si esa Kiki o como se llame lo quiere, y él siente lo mismo por ella, es todo lo que necesitan para casarse, aunque sigo pensando que son muy jóvenes… y mejor nos apresuramos a preparar la comida porque Souta ya tiene mucha hambre – dijo la Princesa algo molesta…

- Oye Sango… es mi imaginación o Kagome está molesta – preguntó la oji-verde a la castaña en un susurro…

- No, no es tú imaginación Ayame, se ve muy molesta, pero no entiendo por qué – contestó la chica con el mismo tono de voz…

- No será que habrá pasado algo más entre ella e Inuyasha???...

- Qué quieres decir con eso???...

- Que a lo mejor lo del rescate no fue lo único que sucedió en ese bosque, piénsalo bien, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos antes de que ustedes los encontraran, no crees que pudo haber pasado otra cosa???...

- No lo se Ayame, pero te juro por la madre de todas las bandas (no pude evitar poner eso XD) que voy a averiguarlo o me dejo de llamar Sango Isagui – sentenció la castaña muy segura de sí misma y con un brillo en los ojos algo espeluznante…

- _"Maldito cínico miserable, llamarlo idiota es poco comparado con lo que se merece, no conforme con tener novia viene y se besa con la primera que encuentra en el camino, no dudo que haya hecho lo mismo con cualquier otra chica que haya salvado, es un mentiroso traidor, no merece ser llamado hombre, si lo vuelvo a ver soy capaz de cortarle los h…_

- Kagome… Kagome… oye Kagome!!!...

- Eh… qué… qué pasa Sango???...

- Estás en las nubes amiga… pues en qué estabas pensando… o… en quién??? – preguntó con mirada maliciosa…

- En quién??... yo no estoy pensando en nadie… es decir… po… por qué debería de estar pensando en Inuyasha – titubeó la Princesa con un poco de rubor en las mejillas sin darse cuenta de lo último que dijo…

- Yo nunca dije que estuvieras pensando en Inuyasha… pero acabas de responder a mi pregunta sin querer – las mejillas de Kagome se tornaron más rojas al escuchar a su amiga…

- Pues no Sango… no… no estoy pensando en Inuyasha entendiste… y ya no quiero hablar más de eso, mejor démonos prisa con la comida…

- Claro amiga, lo que tú digas… _"aunque pensándolo bien, Ayame puede tener razón en lo dijo, y entre tú y ese tal Inuyasha pasó algo más allá de un simple rescate" _– dijo la castaña para sí misma…

- Mmm… oye Ayame… no hay polvo de chocolate, ni tampoco levadura para preparar el pastel… creí que esta era un cocina que contaba con todo – bromeó la Princesa…

- Y si lo era – dijo la pelirroja algo confundida – aaaaaahhh, ya se lo que pasó…

- Qué pasó??? – preguntaron todos…

- Inuyasha no surtió a tiempo…

- No surtió a tiempo??? – volvieron a preguntar…

- Si, Inuyasha, además de ser el líder de los Dragones, se encarga de la panadería del pueblo central y de traer toda la despensa a palacio, pero veo que hoy no vino, debió de haber sido por el percance que tuvieron ustedes…

- Genial, ahora gracias a Robin Hood, no tendremos postre – dijo Kagome con sarcasmo y algo de enfado…

- Por qué te enfadas cada vez que hablas de él hermana??? – preguntó el pequeño ingenuamente…

- Cuando de quién Souta??? – interrogó la Princesa…

- De Inuyasha… él es tu héroe, cualquier otra en tu lugar debería de suspirar cada vez que mencionara su nombre o por lo menos decir _"Es mi héroe, el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido, guapo, valiente, y con una voz tan sexy"…_ o algo por el estilo – contestó el pequeño fingiendo voz de mujer en algunas partes…

- Y por qué habría yo de decir tales cosas???...

- Por qué te salvó la vida – dijeron Sango, Souta y Ayame al mismo tiempo…

- Y eso qué, le di las gracias, además yo no le pedí su ayuda, pude haberme salvado sola…

- Hay Kagome, que no te das cuenta de que es el hombre con el que toda mujer sueña… un valeroso caballero andante que te salve de las garras de un asqueroso criminal y te consuele con un fuerte abrazo y un dulce beso que recordarás toda la vida – comentó Sango muy inspirada…

- Por supuesto que lo recordare – dijo la Princesa entre dientes y con enfado…

- Qué fue lo que dijiste??? – preguntó la pelirroja…

- Ah… nada… que mañana pasaré al pueblo a comprar todo lo que hace falta…

- Tuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!... pe… pero aquí hay gente para eso… no puedes ir tú…

- Claro que sí Ayame, ya establecimos las reglas recuerdas…

- Por supuesto que lo reuerdo…

- Bien, esta decidido, mañana por la mañana iré a visitar el pueblo central de Excalibur, ya es hora de que vaya conociendo parte de mi reino…

- No!!! – dijo la pelirroja de repente dejando a todos impresionados por su rápida interrupción – te propongo algo… mañana yo iré al pueblo para traer lo que falta e invitaré a Inuyasha a cenar en la noche…

- Y eso como para qué Ayame – preguntó Sango…

- Bueno… mandaré invitaciones a los demás Dragones en las cuales se les invitará a asistir a la cena que se ofrecerá en honor a la llegada de la Princesa y así presentarse con ella… qué te parece…

- Es una excelente idea Ayame, eres una genio… organizaremos una cena para así conocer a los guardianes del reino e informarles de los cambios que habrán aquí de ahora en adelante… me parece perfecto… acepto tu proposición… - dijo la Princesa…

- Genial, por fin te veré vestida como todo una Princesa… he preparado un vestido que se te verá maravilloso – dijo Sango emocionada…

- Siii, así podré saber la situación del reino y elaborar un plan ayudarte hermana – dijo Souta con el mismo entusiasmo que Sango…

- Muy bien, entonces mañana nos espera un gran día – dijo la Princesa con alegría…

La verdad, lo único que la Princesa tenía en mente era volver a encontrarse con Inuyasha… tendría el valor de volver a mirarla después de lo que hizo y… cómo reaccionaría ella ante su presencia… la cena que les aguardaba sería una noche que nunca olvidarían… aunque, por otro lado, por qué Ayame no habrá querido que Kagome fuera al pueblo???... bueno eso era algo que a la Princesa no le importaba en lo más mínimo, su único interés era tener frente a frente al hombre que le salvó la vida…

"_Prepárate Inuyasha Taisho, porque esa será una noche que jamás olvidarás"…_

CONTINUARÁ…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ke tal he... viene la cena... y junto con esta el momento en que se tengan ke volver a encontrar, que pasará en el futuro de Inuyasha y Kagome, bueno tiene ke seguir leyendo para averiguarlo, no lo olviden ya lo saben todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, críticas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas d muerte y más serán bien recibidas... sólo no dejen de postear... nos vemos luego...**

**Se despide:**

**ALILU**

**Las kiero...**

**Recomiendenme XD**


	6. De primeras a segundas impresiones

**Ya se, van a kerer matarme por no actualizar pronto, pero creeanme, no habia tenido tiempo, además estoy escribiendo otros fics y a veces me olvido d ke tengo este, y realmente me siento mal por eso, pero no lohe dejado abandonado, les agradezco a todas y cada una d las personas que se dan un poco d su tiempo para leerme y dejarme un review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, saber que alguien se interesa por lo ke leo es muy bueno para mi, y para akellas personas que no pueden dejar review, tmb les agradezco, bueno, sin mas ke decir por el momento, los dejo con este capitulo...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 6: ****De primeras a segundas impresiones, la sorpresa…**

Después de la cena, que por cierto, sólo terminó siendo pasta a falta de los ingredientes para el postre… que por cierto también, Souta comió casi tres veces más que los demás… llegó la hora de ir a dormir así que Ayame los llevó a lo que serían sus habitaciones…

- Espero que las habitaciones sean de su agrado, nos esforzamos mucho en decorarlas de acuerdo a la información que nos dieron de ustedes – decía la pelirroja mientras subían las escaleras…

- Quién les dio información de nosotros Ayame??? – preguntó Souta inocentemente siguiendo a la oji verde…

- El Rey Higurashi por supuesto… nos dijo más o menos que era lo que les gustaba y la personalidad de cada uno de ustedes… conocer a quienes servimos es parte de nuestro trabajo Souta, además nos ayuda a llevarnos mejor no crees??? – explicó la chica amablemente – bueno llegamos – dijo deteniéndose enfrente de un gran portal – ésta Princesa, es su habitación – anunció la pelirroja abriendo las puertas mostrando una enorme habitación color azul, los muebles al igual que las cortinas y la decoración de la cama iba acorde con la habitación, haciendo un hermoso juego de tonos azulados dándole un aire romántico y antiguo que le encantó a Kagome…

- Es preciosa Ayame – argumentó la Princesa sorprendida dándole un vistazo a lo que ahora sería su habitación – me encanta…

- Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaya!!!, espero que mi habitación sea parecida a esta – dijo el pequeño Souta dirigiéndose a la cama…

- Lo mismo digo enano, lo mismo digo – apoyó Sango al pequeño…

- Parecida es la palabra correcta, cada habitación se decoró según sus gustos para que así se sientan más cómodos – explicó la pelirroja – a por cierto Sango tu habitación es la que esta a la izquierda de ésta y la de Souta la de la derecha vamos para mostrárselas...

- Claro, vamos Souta – llamó la castaña al niño – Souta???... Soutaaaa… a donde se metió ese mocoso?? – preguntó la chica con algo de enfado…

- Shhh… guarda silencio Sango… parece que el que venía más cansado por el viaje era él – dijo la Princesa viendo como su hermano dormía plácidamente en su cama…

- El nunca pierde ninguna oportunidad… ¬¬

- Quieres que lo lleve a su habitación Kagome???...

- No hace falta Ayame, por hoy se quedará aquí…

- Bueno, entonces los dejo, tengo que preparar las invitaciones para entregarlas mañana… con su permiso, descansen – se despidió la oji verde haciendo una reverencia…

- También tú Ayame… - dijeron las otras dos chicas al unísono…

- Bueno yo también me voy, necesito recuperar mis energías para mañana, que descanses Kagome – se despidió la castaña de su amiga…

- Tu igual Sango…

Si, definitivamente mañana sería un gran día… o… una gran noche mejor dicho… una cena para conocer a los Siete Dragones… ese era el plan perfecto para volver a encontrarse con Inuyasha, después de todo, él jamás sospecharía que ella aceptó la propuesta de Ayame para volver a verlo… o si???

-----.-----

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se levanto más temprano de lo normal, quizá era porque no estaba acostumbrada al lugar o por los nervios que la invadían cada vez que recordaba su encuentro con Inuyasha, cómo una situación que pasaste con alguien que apenas conoces puede afectarte tanto, tenía que encontrar la forma de olvidarse de él rápido o no podría dormir nunca, aunque tal vez era que extrañaba su cama cosa que no parecía afectarle a Souta en lo más mínimo ya que dormía muy plácidamente…

- Quien fuera tú pequeño – dijo la chica mirando tiernamente a su hermano – mejor me voy a dar un baño…

-----.-----

Ayame ya estaba preparada y lista para partir al pueblo y hacer llegar las invitaciones a sus respectivos dueños…

- Totosai, lléveme al Pueblo Central por favor – pidió la pelirroja acercándose al anciano…

- Claro que si Ayame, sube – aceptó el chofer abriendo la puerta del carruaje para que la chica abordara mientras él tomaba su lugar al frente de éste – si no es una indiscreción de mi parte, puedo preguntar para qué son esas invitaciones que llevas???...

- Son para entregárselas a los Dragones, la Princesa ofrecerá una cena en honor a su llegada y quiere que ellos estén presentes para conocerlos – explicó la pelirroja…

- Ahh, es extraño Ayame, quizá no conozca mucho a la Princesa pero, estoy seguro que esa idea no surgió de ella, más bien suena como algo que tú planeaste – regañó el anciano a la chica…

Descubierta en la mentira, si era verdad, fue idea suya, pero lo hizo por el bien de la Princesa, después de todo, como su fiel empleada y ahora amiga, proteger a Kagome era un trabajo que debía realizar…

- La verdad si… si fui yo, pero que quería que hiciera, Kagome mencionó visitar el pueblo e ir a la panadería por las cosas que hacían falta, allí se encontraría con Inuyasha, pero antes de eso, forzosamente tendría que pasar por el puesto de Kikyo y entonces se armaría un alboroto… Totosai usted sabe cómo es ella – explicaba la chica sintiéndose culpable…

- Uff – suspiró el anciano – tienes razón, creo que la Princesa aún no está preparada para enfrentarse a Kikyo – dijo el chofer muy seriamente…

- Ahora entiende por qué planeé esto Totosai, tenemos que evitar a toda costa que Kagome se encuentre con Kikyo…

- Por el momento creo que es lo mejor, pero te meterás en problemas si la Princesa llega a enterarse de tu plan…

- Lo sé, pero para cuando eso pase, yo habré inventado una excusa para que me perdone – dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo al chofer – ahora lléveme al Pueblo Central por favor…

- Allá vamos…

Y después de una pequeña… charla digámoslo así, emprendieron rumbo al Pueblo Central… por otro lado quedaba pendiente el asunto de Kikyo, ella fue la razón por la cual Ayame no quiso que Kagome fuera al pueblo, qué clase de persona es Kikyo que se necesita estar preparado para encontrarse con ella???...

-----.-----

Kagome ya había salido de la ducha y estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo…

- Mmm… hermana??, qué haces en mi habitación??? – preguntó el pequeño Souta somnoliento…

- Por si no lo has notado mi querido y lindo hermanito, ésta es mi habitación – explicó la Princesa al pequeño…

- Y entonces que hago yo en tu habitación??? - volvió a preguntar el niño ahora confundido…

- Anoche te quedaste dormido en mi cama y no quise molestarte para que no te despertaras, así que dormiste conmigo, pro hoy te quedas en tu habitación…

- Yes sir!!!!... por cierto, a dónde vas???...

- A dar una vuelta por palacio, quiero conocerlo… vienes conmigo???...

- No gracias, yo tomaré un baño y luego iré a desayunar…

- Tu nunca cambias Souta – dijo la chica sonriendo, dando un beso de despedida en la frente a su pequeño hermano para después salir de la habitación…

------.------

- Llegamos – anunció el anciano chofer a su pasajera…

- Muchas gracias Totosai – agradecía la pelirroja bajando del carruaje – ahora hágame un favor quiere… mande estas invitaciones a los demás pueblos y hágaselas llegar a los Dragones, yo le entregaré su invitación a Inuyasha personalmente…

- Por supuesto que sí, vendré por ti un poco más tarde – dijo el chofer tomando las invitaciones de mano de la chica…

- Yo lo espero, gracias – se despidió la pelirroja del anciano con una sonrisa…

- Así que vienes a entregarle una invitación a Inuyasha – preguntó una voz repentinamente detrás de la chica dejándola casi sin aliento…

- Kikyo – dijo Ayame girándose para encontrase con la dueña de la voz – siempre tienes la mala costumbre de meterte en las conversaciones de los demás…

- Cuando aquella plática involucra a MI prometido siempre estaré al pendiente de lo que se diga – explicó la chica poniendo énfasis en la palabra mi – ahora dime, qué es lo que se celebrará en Palacio que vienes a invitar a Inuyasha personalmente…

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, si tanto te importa pregúntaselo a TÚ prometido cuando haya recibido la invitación – contestó la pelirroja con sarcasmo – ahora si me disculpas – dijo moviendo bruscamente a la chica dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Inuyasha dejando a una Kikyo molesta… pero muy molesta…

------.------

Kagome decidió no despertar a Sango al verla tan plácidamente dormida en su ahora nueva cama, así que fue sola a merodear por el palacio… el primer lugar que visitaría serían los jardines, su madre siempre la había acercado a las plantas y flores y creció amando todo lo relacionado con eso y seguramente los jardines de palacio serían enormes y hermosos, lástima para nuestra querida Princesa que no iba a poder disfrutar del recorrido pacíficamente ya que sus ánimos se estrellaron contra el suelo al encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con Bankotsu…

- Muy buenos días Princesa, el clima de la mañana le sienta muy bien – saludó el chico amablemente dejando confundida a Kagome…

- Qué te fumaste???? – preguntó la Princesa confundida, pero qué demonios le pasaba a ese tipo, ayer había actuado tan grosero y déspota y ahora la saluda como si la conociera de toda la vida…

El chico rió ante tal pregunta por parte de la pelinegra – no me fume nada, es sólo que un caballero debe saludar a una hermosa dama – dijo en un tono seductor…

- Tú no eres un caballero Bankotsu, eso me lo demostrarte ayer… sabes que, creo que regresaré más tarde – decidió la Princesa dando vuelta para marcharse…

- No, no, no, espera – gritó el chico deteniéndola del brazo – escucha Kagome… puedo llamarte Kagome cierto??? – un movimiento de cabeza por parte de ella – tomaré eso como un si… escucha Kagome, sé que no empezamos muy bien que digamos, pero… estaba nervioso… no… no supe qué hacer ni decir cuando te tuve frente… sé que actué mal – otro movimiento de cabeza – muy mal… pero quiero remediar las cosas… pese a todo lo que te han dicho de mí… no soy tan mala persona… es cierto hice cosas crueles lo admito, pero… el poder se me subió a la cabeza, no supe de que otra forma actuar… por favor Kagome, dame otra oportunidad, vamos a empezar de nuevo, déjame demostrarte que puedo cambiar… déjame demostrarte que puedo ser un excelente compañero, amigo… déjame demostrarte que puedo convertirme en un hombre noble, bueno… alguien digno de ser tu esposo…

Otro movimiento de cabeza, esas palabras sí que conmovieron a la Princesa _(NdeA: Lo admito a mí sí me convenció XD)_, puesto que su mirada hacia él cambio totalmente, si Bankotsu estaba dispuesto a cambiar, quién era ella para impedírselo, respuesta, nadie… él merecía otra oportunidad, además, no todos los hombres están dispuestos a ser otros sólo para ser digno de ti, eso era un punto a favor de Bankotsu… la cuenta, Bankotsu 1, Inuyasha -2…

- Soy Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto – dijo la pelinegra de repente extendiendo su mano…

- Bankotsu, Bankotsu Igarashi, es un placer conocerte – respondió el chico alegremente tomando la mano de Kagome, sellando con ese simple gesto, el comienzo de una linda amistad… y tal vez algo más…

------.------

- Hoolaaaa!!!! – saludó Ayame entrando a la panadería – Inuyasha estás aquí???...

- _Si... dame un segundo… _- gritó una voz masculina desde dentro – Ayame hola, que es lo que estás haciendo aquí, precisamente ahora iba a llevarte las cosas… es que ayer se me presentó un percance en el camino y…

- No te preocupes – interrumpió la pelirroja – estoy al tanto de eso… Kagome… es decir… la Princesa nos contó todo…

- Todo??? – la quijada de Inuyasha se desencajó por completo y se puso de todos los colores posibles; cómo que TODO, eso quiere decir que les contó lo de…

- Si, todo… lo del encuentro que tuvieron con unos maleantes, que se la llevaron, la golpearon y estuvieron a punto de hacerle algo peor, pero llegaste a tiempo y la rescataste…

El color regresó de nuevo a la cara de Inuyasha y sus nervios fueron despareciendo poco a poco – aaaa… eso…

- Si… eso… omitió algún detalle – preguntó la chica estando segura que lo que les contó Kagome no era toda la historia…

- Qué??!!... cla… claro que no… todo pasó tal y como ella lo dijo… por qué tendría que haber pasado algo más jaja – dijo el ojidorado poniéndose muy nervioso… de nuevo…

- Deberás, cuando la Princesa nos estaba contando, pareció como si hubiera omitido una parte del relato… no será que pasó algo entre ustedes y no quiso decirnos??? – presionó la ojiverde haciendo que el chico se volviera a poner de todos colores…

- Algo entre nosotros, claro que no Ayame, cómo puedes pensar esas cosas, yo sólo la ayude y ya...

- _"Si claro, como no, si crees que voy a tragarme el cuento de que sólo la salvaste estas muy equivocado"_… bueno Inuyasha no sólo vine por las cosas…

- A no???...

- No, vine a entregarte esto – dijo la chica extendiéndole la invitación al ojidorado, aceptando éste el papel con algo de temor…

- Es una invitación… con el sello de palacio…

- Si, como si nunca antes hubieras recibido una…

- La… para qué es la invitación…

- Bueno, se ofrecerá una cena para celebrar la llegada de la Princesa…

- Y por qué me invitas a mí??? – preguntó el ojidorado casi sudando de los nervios…

- No seas tonto Inuyasha, no sólo es para ti, también se le invitó a los demás, la Princesa quiere conocer a las personas que se encargan de proteger Excalibur, los Siete Dragones…

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!... _"No, esto no puede ser, yo no puedo volver a encontrarme con ella… estas metido en un gran problema Inuyasha"…_

------.------

Después de la nueva presentación, Bankotsu le preguntó a Kagome si podía acompañarla en su recorrido por palacio aceptando ella gustosamente la propuesta del chico…

- Sabes Bankotsu, tu primera impresión no fue muy buena que digamos, pero la segunda estuvo bien – mencionó la Princesa entablando conversación con el chico…

- Y espera a ver la tercera, dicen que es la mejor – dijo el chico, provocando en la chica una linda sonrisa, la verdad es que Bankotsu podía ser un chico muy amable y divertido si se lo proponía – aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, tu primera impresión fue excelente, demostrarte ser una chica fuerte, decidida, y dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por los demás, digno carácter de una Princesa…

- Para serte sincera, no creo que pueda ser una buena Princesa… yo no sé nada de estas cosas y con sólo tener el carácter no creo ser capaz de gobernar adecuadamente un reino… mírame, me veo como una Princesa???...

- Bueno, tal vez no luzcas como una, pero, a quién le interesa, además para eso están tu amiga y tu hermano no???... ellos vinieron contigo para ayudarte en lo que puedan cada uno experto en cosas diferentes… y… también – dijo tomando a la chica de ambas manos – cuenta con mi apoyo, para lo que necesites…

- Me hará falta Bankotsu, muchas gra… por qué ese lugar está vacío??? –preguntó la chica rompiendo con el encanto del momento soltándose del agarre del chico y dirigiéndose a una parte del jardín donde no había flores…

- A… eso… lo que pasa es que tu primo había ordenado remodelar el jardín, era él quien indicaba que tipo de flor debía plantarse en cada lugar pero antes de acabar con la remodelación pues… ya sabes… la verdad nunca me molesté en seguir con lo suyo, para ser sincero, nunca antes había paseado por los jardines de palacio… hasta ahora…

Kagome se sintió alagada por ese comentario, por alguna extraña razón, Bankotsu la hacía sentir especial con cada frase pronunciada, tenía el don de hacerla sentir bien, y pensar que la primer encuentro que tuvieron había sido terrible…

- Bueno pues ya no se quedará vació – dijo la Princesa de repente…

- Cómo???...

- Que no se quedará vació… yo personalmente me encargaré de terminar con lo que empezó mi primo, mañana mismo iré al pueblo a comprar algunas semillas para plantarlas – explicó la Princesa con una sonrisa…

- Que tú vas a hacer qué???!!!... e… estás loca, no puedes, además aquí hay gente que puede encargarse de eso…

- No gracias, además, ya va siendo hora de que conozca mi reino no creer???...

------.------

- Por qué te sorprendes, el Príncipe Yosuke acostumbraba llamarlos para que le informaran como estaba la situación del reino, ya no debería sorprenderte ser invitado a palacio – argumentó la pelirroja no entiendo el motivo de la conducta de Inuyasha…

- Tú lo has dicho, Yosuke hacía eso… desde que Bankotsu tomó las riendas de Excalibur no hemos vuelto a poner un pie sobre palacio, él nunca se preocupó por el reino – explicó el ojidorado a la chica…

-Bueno, ahora es diferente, ha llegado a Excalibur una nueva gobernante, alguien que si preocupa por el reino y ahora todo volverá a ser como antes, está cena fue organizada por ella y Bankotsu queda en segundo plano… bueno, de hecho en cuarto, pero eso no importa… el punto aquí Inuyasha es que las Princesa quiere conocerlos, así que te espero a ti y a los seis Dragones restantes hoy, a las nueve, en el palacio… gracias por todo y adiós – la pelirroja tomó las bolsas con el pedido y se marchó del lugar, dejando a un Inuyasha sorprendido e inmóvil…

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no… esto no puede estar pasando… yo no puedo volver a encontrarme con ella… no puedo"…_

CONTINUARÁ…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ke tal he, ya viene el reencuentro entre nuestra pareja principal, espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo, ya lo saben todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, críticas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas d muerte y más serán bien recibidas... sólo no olviden dejar su review... nos vemos luego...**

**Por cierto, les aviso lo siguiente, debido a ke no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, publicaré hasta ke termine d escribir el fic completo, es decir, antes escribia capitulo por capitulo, ahora me dedicaré estas vacaciones a terminar d escribir el fic para asi poder publicar con mayor regularidad...**

**Se despide:**

**Alilu**

**Recomiendenme XD**


	7. De problema en problema

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!... si ya lo se... tarde demasiado... pero yo avise ke iba a publicar en cuanto hubiera termiad el fic asi ke como lo prometido es deuda aki estoy para traerles un capitulo mas d esta humilde historia... le agradezco a... setsuna17... pues aki estoy despues d mucho tiempo para seguir mi abandonado fic XD... espero desfrutes este capi... y a ana paulina... me lego el mensaje a mi correo pero no me salio ningun comentario no se por ke XD... pero aun asi gracias pork eso significa ke me estas apoyando... les agradezco a kienes leen y no pueden dejar comentario ustedes tmb hacen posible este fic... sin más los dejo con el siguiente capi... disfrutenlo!!...**

**--**

**Capítulo 7: ****De problema en problema…**

- Bueno si, tienes razón, es hora de que conozcas tu reino pero… no podrías ir otro día??, digo hoy va a ser un día muy pesado para ti y mañana amanecerías muy cansada, mejor déjalo para después si?? – ofreció Bankotsu algo nervioso…

- Por qué todo el mundo quiere evitar que vaya al pueblo?? – preguntó Kagome molesta – primero fue Ayame y ahora tú, qué es lo que está pasando Bankotsu??...

- Aaa… nada, por qué tendría que pasar algo?? – respondió el chico con una calma fingida…

- No te creo… y sabes qué, quieran o no mañana iré al pueblo y descubriré la razón por la cual se ponen tan nerviosos cada vez que menciono ir – dijo la Princesa tajante y decidida, nadie iba a impedir que ella conociera su reino, aunque la verdad era más por curiosidad que otra cosa su decisión de ir al pueblo…

--.--

- Listo Ayame, las invitaciones fueron entregadas, puedes contar que todos los Dragones estarán presentes en la cena – anunció el anciano chofer deteniendo el carruaje frente a la chica…

- Perfecto Totosai, ahora regresemos a palacio, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de la cena – dijo la chica subiendo al carruaje…

- A…Ayame, espera – gritó Inuyasha haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera…

- Qué pasa Inuyasha??... acaso olvidé algo??...

- No… lo que sucede es… es… - comenzó el chico nervioso para después tomar un semblante serio que dejó sorprendida a la chica – Ayame, no puedo asistir a esa cena…

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… te volviste loco a caso, eres el líder Inuyasha, tú no puedes faltar – le gritó la chica casi al borde de la locura…

- Lo…lo sé, pero… aún así no puedo ir Ayame, lo siento…

- Ah… no…

- No??...

- No… quiero decir… está bien…

- En serio??...

- Si, está bien – el ojidorado se puso feliz ante tal respuesta, jamás imaginó la pelirroja cedería tan fácil con el carácter que tiene – sólo dame una buena razón por la que no puedes asistir y serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca…

Balde de agua fría para Inuyasha, sus ánimos junto con toda su felicidad cayeron hasta suelo, cuando se trataba de poner condiciones Ayame era la mejor, y si hablamos de inventar excusas pues… las de Inuyasha no eran muy creíbles que digamos, por no decir nada creíbles…

- Una buena razón??...

- Si, sólo una sencilla y simple razón – la pelirroja sólo estaba presionando al chico pues sabía que no tendría nada bueno que inventar…

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que… yo… aaaaa de acuerdo, no tengo una razón sí, es sólo que no puedo ir y ya…

- Aaaa comprendo, pero esa una buena razón… así que quieras o no te espero a ti Inuyasha Taisho y a los seis Dragones restantes hoy, a las nueve de la noche en el palacio – ordenó la pelirroja con voz autoritaria subiendo al carruaje cerrando la puerta del mismo con fuerza…

- De acuerdo Ayame, ahí estaré – aceptó el chico con cara de pocos amigos – cómo la soporta Totosai??...

- Paciencia hijo, paciencia – contestó el anciano con una sonrisa haciendo andar el carruaje partiendo de regreso a palacio…

--.--

- Está bien, está bien, no te molestes conmigo… pero conste que nosotros te advertimos que no fueras – dijo Bankotsu no pudiendo contra la decisiones de la Princesa tratando de calmarla un poco…

- Es que eso es lo que no entiendo Bankotsu, por qué es tan peligroso que vaya al pueblo?? – preguntó la pelinegra esta vez consternada…

- Peligroso??... no es que sea peligroso, es sólo que no es una buena idea… pero ya no pensemos en eso sí??... por qué mejor no vamos a desayunar me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo el chico poniendo una mano en su estómago; lo mejor en estos momentos era cambiar de conversación o terminaría por contarle los verdaderos motivos para no dejarla ir, el ambiente se estaba volviendo tenso y no quería que sucediera lo mismo que el primer día, Bankotsu al ver sonreír a la chica por su comentario se dio cuenta que esa conversación había llegado a su fin…

- Te escuchaste igual que Souta, creo que ustedes dos se llevarán muy bien…

- Tú crees??... me di cuenta de su reacción el primer día y creo que le aterro…

- Bueno tú te lo ganaste, pero Souta es buen niño y no tiene rencores contra nadie, ya verás que todo estará bien… nos vamos a desayunar?? – Kagome ofreció su mano al chico y éste no dudó en tomársela sintiendo los dos, en el instante en que se tocaron, una nueva sensación, extraña y a la vez placentera… así continuaron su camino rumbo al comedor…

--.--

- Es alguien dura de controlar… pero descuida, ya aprenderás – dijo la voz de un chico alto de coleta, bien formado y con unos hermosos ojos azules…

- Miroku, qué haces aquí?? – preguntó el ojidorado sin mucho ánimo…

- Oye, no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo??...

- Tú nunca vienes de visita…

- Me descubriste – aceptó el ojiazul con una sonrisa – vengo a surtirme…

- Tus cosas las tengo adentro… vamos…

- Oye Inuyasha… por qué no quieres asistir a la cena?? – preguntó el chico de repente – es por la Princesa?? – el ojidorado se quedó estático ante la pregunta, maldición por qué Miroku tenía que ser tan perceptivo…

- Tus cosas están por aquí – dijo Inuyasha evadiendo la pregunta, pero quien se creía Miroku, bueno si, era su mejor amigo, pero hacer una pregunta de ese tipo…

- Vamos hermano… ya conocías a la Princesa cierto??...

- Lo encontré, toma, aquí tienes – dijo el ojidorado entregando unas bolsas al chico…

- Sabes que no podrás evadir mi pregunta por siempre – comentó el ojiazul tambaleándose con las bolsas – sé que es por la Princesa… la verdadera pregunta aquí es… pasó algo entre tú y ella Inuyasha??...

El ojidorado se quedó helado, maldito Miroku y su sexto sentido, pero que digo sexto, eso ya era séptimo, era más intuitivo que una mujer, y por si fuera poco, por alguna extraña razón él no podía negarse a contarle lo que le pasaba, maldita maldición que tenía Miroku sobre él…

- Está bien… te lo diré – aceptó Inuyasha resignado…

- Siii – celebró el ojiazul – auch!! – cayendo al suelo…

--.--

Ayame iba llegando a palacio cuando se encontró con una gran sorpresa… Kagome y Bankotsu, felices!! juntos!! y… tomados de la mano??... el mundo si que se estaba volviendo loco – bu… buenos dí…as Kagome…

- Buenos días Ayame – saludó la pelinegra sonriente aún tomando la mano de Bankotsu – veo que ya fuiste al pueblo…

- S… si… fui muy tem…pra…no – contestó la ojiverde aún sorprendida dirigiendo su mirada hacia las manos de Bankotsu y la Princesa que seguían entrelazadas…

- Buenos días Ayame – saludó el chico sintiéndose incomodo por la mirada de la chica sorprendiendo a la misma con su actitud…

- Bu… buenos días Sr. Bankotsu – contestó la pelirroja al saludo con un poco de miedo…

- Por favor, llámame Bankotsu, sólo Bankotsu…

- Pero si usted nos dijo…

- Se lo que dije – interrumpió a la chica – y lo lamento… lamento todo lo que hice y dije… nunca fue mi intención ofenderlos… por favor Ayame… - pidió el chico soltando por fin la mano de Kagome para sostener la de la pelirroja entre las suyas – podrías perdonarme??...

Ayame miró confusa a la Princesa, buscando en ella una respuesta ante la actitud del chico, pero nada, su actitud también era extraña puesto que apareció de la mano del chico, felices, definitivamente el mundo se estaba volviendo loco y qué decir de esos dos, si apenas el día de ayer habían discutido a muerte… jamás imaginó que Bankotsu fuera capaz de cambiar, creía que era un ser sin corazón que sólo pensaba en él mismo pero ahora estaba demostrando lo contrario… si la Princesa le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad por qué ella tendría que hacer lo contrario??...

- Pero claro que sí, por mi parte todo está olvidado…

- Gracias Ayame – respondió Bankotsu feliz abrazando fuertemente a la chica dejándola sorprendida ante tal muestra de afecto – oh… lo siento…

- No se preocupe… tienen hambre?? – preguntó la pelirroja sonriente recibiendo un sí como respuesta por parte de la "pareja", entrando todos juntos a palacio…

--.--

- Y bien amigo, exactamente, qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y la Princesa?? – preguntó Miroku una vez tomó asiento, para escuchar la historia más cómodamente…

- Bueno pues – pero qué demonios estaba haciendo, no iba a contarle a Miroku lo que hizo con la Princesa, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso, conociéndolo, no dejaría de burlarse hasta que estuviera harto del tema y para que eso sucediera, iba a tener que pasar mucho tiempo, no, ni loco le diría a Miroku lo que sucedió entre la Princesa y él – no, cambie de idea, no te pienso contar nada…

- Oh vamos Inuyasha, no puedes dejarme así, dijiste que me contarías – rogó el chico de coleta, jamás le había costado tanto trabajo convencer a su amigo para que le contase algo…

- Sé lo que dije pero… no puedo decirte Miroku, lo siento…

- No puedes decirme y no puedes asistir a la cena… oh hermano, debiste haber hecho algo muy malo para no contarme y para no querer ver a la Princesa de nuevo – el ojidorado se tensó ante ese comentario, Miroku y sus poderes psíquicos maldita sea – lo sabía, qué fue lo que le hiciste a la Princesa??...

- Quieres dejar de intentar adivinar, yo no le hice nada malo y ya no quiero hablar de eso – contestó Inuyasha furioso, la verdad es que cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido se le ponía los nervios de punta y pensar en esa cena incrementaba su tensión, por qué tuvo que besarla, por qué??...

- Si no es ahora, lo harás otro día, qué más da cuando sea… dilo ya…

--.--

- Aaaaaaaa… que bien dormí – dijo Sango entrando al comedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dando gracias a dios por haber podido descansar…

- Buenos días señorita Sango – saludó Bankotsu amablemente dejando impresionada a la chica…

- Y a este qué le picó – preguntó la castaña confundida dirigiendo su pregunta hasta Kagome…

- No le pico nada Sango, Bankotsu está decidido a cambiar, y no veo por qué tengamos que oponernos a eso – explicó la Princesa a su amiga…

- Si Sango, yo ya me hice su amigo… no es tan malo como pensábamos – declaró el pequeño Souta…

- Bueno… entonces por mí no hay problema… buenos días Bankotsu, qué hay de desayunar – y así todo en palacio quedó en paz, aunque no convencía mucho la actitud de Bankotsu, Sango era de ese tipo de personas que le costaba confiar en la gente, pero ya lo había dicho su amiga, si él estaba decidido a cambiar ellos no eran nadie para oponerse…

Al término del desayuno Sango y Ayame se pusieron de acuerdo para interrogar a Kagome, ese cuento de _"me salvó cuando estuve en problemas y hasta ahí"_ no se lo cree ni el perro, ellas iban a enterarse de lo sucedido con lujo de detalle… su plan, atraparla en su habitación…

- Ahora te tenemos Kagome – corearon las chicas cerrando la puerta y poniendo todo seguro posible para que la Princesa no escapara…

- Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos – preguntó la pelinegra confundida por la actitud de sus amigas…

- Kagome Higurashi – comenzó Sango – en este mismo instante nos dirás todo lo acontecido con… cómo se llama el tipo – preguntó a la pelirroja…

- _Inuyasha Taisho _– susurró Ayame a su oído…

- A sí, nos dirás todo lo acontecido con Inuyasha Taisho, el día que te salvó de esos maleantes – terminó por decir la castaña con un semblante serio siendo apoyada por la cocinera…

- Pero si ya saben qué es lo que pasó – se excusó la Princesa tratando de evadir el verdadero tema, no era tan tonta cómo para no saber qué era lo que tramaban esas dos…

- No estamos hablando de eso Kagome – le explicó la pelirroja – sabemos y estamos completamente seguras que pasó algo más entre ustedes…

- Qué parte del TODO no entendiste – le dijo Sango no creyendo el inentendimiento de su amiga…

- No voy a contarles nada, porque no pasó nada – dijo la Princesa tratando de convencer a las chicas…

- No mientas – replicó Ayame…

- Nunca has sido buena para mentir – apoyó la castaña – así que cuéntanos todo… queremos detalles…

- Hasta el más mínimo detalle – susurró la pelirroja tétricamente…

--.--

- La besé – soltó el ojidorado de repente…

--.--

- Que él qué?? – preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo…

--.--

- Si, la besé, no sé que me pasó… en ese momento, fue lo único que pasó por mi mente…

--.--

- Pero… cómo…

--.--

- No lo sé… sólo pasó…

--.--

- Fue tan… repentino… algo que no me esperaba… él sólo… se acercó a mí y… me besó… sin decir nada más – explicó la Princesa entre suspiros…

--.--

- Y… qué sentiste?? – preguntó el ojiazul…

--.--

- Qué sentí??...

--.--

- Si, qué sentiste, por la forma en que lo cuentas debiste haber sentido algo con ese beso…

--.--

- Bueno pues… me sentí…

--.--

- En las nubes Miroku…

--.--

- Como si no estuviera en este mundo…

--.--

- Todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor se paralizó por completo…

--.--

- Sólo existíamos él y yo en ese momento…

--.--

- Fue un beso tan…

--.--

- Dulce…

--.--

- Inocente…

--.--

- Delicado…

--.--

- Tierno…

--.--

- El mejor beso de toda mi vida – acabaron por decir Inuyasha y Kagome en un suspiro…

--.--

- Espera, espera… el mejor beso de toda tu vida??, y qué hay de Kikyo?? – preguntó el chico de coleta…

--.--

- Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto Sango – dijo la Princesa a su amiga…

--.--

- Kikyo… bueno, ella no tiene por qué enterarse que conocí a la Princesa, ni del pequeño incidente que tuve – explicó Inuyasha restándole importancia al asunto; ese beso fue el mejor de toda su vida y nadie iba a quitarle el gusto…

- Se enterará, sabes que aquí todo se sabe…

- Oh quieres dejar de molestarme con eso… Kikyo no se enterará… no se enterará, verdad Miroku?? – preguntó el ojidorado a su amigo con una mirada escudriñadora…

- Oye no me mires así, sabes que jamás le diría nada…

- Más te vale, además, si eso sucediera, le explicaré todo…

- Y por qué no se lo explicas de una vez, en mejor que se lo digas tú a que se entere por otro lado…

- Explicarme qué Inuyasha – preguntó la voz de Kikyo entrando al local mirando ansiosa al chico por una respuesta…

--.--

- Bueno, sinceramente yo no veo a Inuyasha muy enamorado de Kikyo – opinó la pelirroja captando la atención de las otras dos chicas…

- Por favor Ayame, si ayer nos dijiste que ellos van a casarse – regañó Kagome no creyendo en las palabras de la cocinera…

- El que vayan a casarse no significa que exista amor de por medio – habló Sango muy sabiamente entrando en la conversación…

- Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos, si van a casarse es porque están enamorados, las personas que no están involucrados en la realeza no se casan por matrimonios arreglados sino por amor – dijo la Princesa exasperada sorprendiéndose ella misma de sus palabras; aunque en parte eran ciertas sus palabras, la gente que no era de la realeza no tenía que preocuparse por los convenios matrimoniales, ellos eran libres de elegir a su pareja…

- Kagome, tú no entiendes, tendrías que verlos para darte cuenta que ellos no están enamorados… por lo menos no Inuyasha – aclaró la ojiverde ante la mirada confundida de la Princesa…

--.--

- Bien Inuyasha, qué es eso que tienes que explicarme – preguntó Kikyo mirando al chico escrutadoramente…

- No es nada importante, sólo que tus cosas aún no están listas, eso es todo – mintió el ojidorado rogando al cielo porque ella creyera en sus palabras, pero conociendo tan bien a la chica, lo dudaba enormemente…

- Seguro que sólo es eso, Miroku lo dijo como si se tratara de algo más importante – y ahí estaba, la desconfianza natural de Kikyo hacia él, aunque esta vez si tuviera razones para desconfiar, esa actitud de su parte era algo que no le agradaba mucho al ojidorado…

- Ya conoces a Miroku, siempre exagera…

- Si soy un exagerado – apoyó el ojiazul en su mentira – bueno yo tengo que irme… nos vemos en la noche Inuyasha…

- En la noche??... qué hay en la noche – preguntó la chica, dándole nuevos motivos para desconfiar de su prometido…

Miroku salió corriendo del local sabiendo perfectamente que había metido a su amigo en un grave problema, él y su gran bocota, nunca iba a aprender a quedarse callado…

--.--

- Saben qué, ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto – refutó la Princesa cansada del tema – ustedes lo que querían era saber lo que había pasado entre Inuyasha y yo, ya lo saben, así que asunto acabado, en este palacio no se volverá a hablar de ese tema entendido…

- Claro lo que digas – aceptó Sango sin mucho ánimo – ahora lo único que falta es saber si se aparecerá en la cena de esta noche – dijo la castaña sin tomarle importancia al comentario…

- Qué quieres decir con eso?? – preguntó la Princesa dándole más importancia al asunto…

- No que ya no querías hablar de ese tema - dijo Ayame juguetonamente recibiendo una mirada de muy pocos amigos por parte de la chica…

- Bueno – comenzó Sango – después de lo que hizo, crees que tendrá el valor de mirarte a la cara de nuevo…

--.--

- Responde Inuyasha… qué harás esta noche – cuestionó Kikyo al chico quien adoptó un semblante serio…

- Tengo que ir a Palacio – respondió sin más el ojidorado…

- Y por qué esperar hasta la noche si puedes ir ahora…

- No, tiene que ser en la noche… la Princesa ofrecerá una cena en honor a su llegada y quiere que los Siete Dragones estemos presentes – explicó Inuyasha sin dirigirle la mirada a la chica…

- Entonces tengo que preparar un vestido – dijo la chica contenta…

- Lo siento Kikyo, pero tú no puedes venir conmigo…

- Qué cosa… siempre te acompañé a todas las reuniones que había en palacio, Yosuke nunca dijo nada al respecto…

- No estamos hablando de Yosuke, Kikyo, esta vez es diferente, además han enviado sólo una invitación…

- Eso no es problema, cuando vean que voy contigo no impedirán que entre, eso sería demasiado descortés por parte de la realeza – pero que chica más necia, qué acaso no entendía que no podía ir, además no era el momento para que conociera a la Princesa…

- En verdad lo siento Kikyo, pero esta situación es diferente, la Princesa no te conoce, ni siquiera creo que esté enterada de mi compromiso, por eso sólo mandó una invitación, no pienso incomodar a la Princesa al llegar contigo… lo lamento mucho, pero no puedes ir…

- Esta bien, lo comprendo… te pido por favor que le informes a nuestra querida "Princesa", que tienes una prometida que siempre te acompaña a todos tus compromisos, y que la próxima vez no olvide mi invitación – dijo la chica fríamente para luego marcharse molesta – _"Maldita Ayame, estoy segura que ella es la responsable de esto, pero ya me las pagará"…_

Le dolía mucho discutir con ella, su mirada fría sin expresión era como una bomba de culpa que estallaba dentro del corazón de Inuyasha, pero aún así, no era el momento para que ellas se conocieran, primero él tendría que aclarar su asunto con la Princesa y darse el valor suficiente para volver a mirarla después de lo que hizo...

--.--

- Yo no lo creo – dijo Ayame sin recelo…

- Por qué estas tan segura de eso?? – preguntó la Princesa rogando al cielo que esas palabras no fueran ciertas, aceptó la propuesta de Ayame sólo para volver a verlo y él se estaba negando…

- Porque no quería asistir a la cena, trató de inventarme una excusa pero él nunca ha sido bueno con eso, aunque se vea rudo en realidad es demasiado infantil…

- Lo ves Kagome, tiene miedo de volver a verte – dijo Sango dando a entender la cobardía del chico…

Miedo de volver a verla, Inuyasha un cobarde??, quién iba a decirlo, cuando la rescató demostró todo lo contrario, pero bien dicen que todas las personas tienen alguna debilidad, en el caso de Inuyasha, la Princesa era su némesis – bueno chicas, tal parece que la cena de esta noche va a ser más entretenida de lo que yo pensé – terminó por decir la pelinegra con una semi sonrisa que le daría escalofríos a cualquiera… la hora del reencuentro estaba llegando y era algo que Inuyasha no podría evitar…

CONTINUARÁ…

**--**

**Q' tal eh??... espero les haya gustado este capi... nos veremos dentro d dos semanas para traerles un capitulo mas d esta rara historia XD... ya lo saben... todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, críticas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas d muerte y más serán bien recibidas... sólo no olviden dejar su review ya que sus comntarios me ayudan a seguir adelante... nos vemos luego...**

**Se despide su amiga:**

**ALILU**

**Recomiendenme XD...**


	8. Reencuentro

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!... aki estoy una vez más y como prometí dos semanas despues, para traerles un nuevo capitulo d esta humilde historia... les agradezco a **_setsuna17 _**(aki esta un capitulo más, gracias por tu apoyo ) y a **_lily potter weasley95 _**(pues si, Miroku tiene un sentido de percepcion mas elevado ke una mujer XD... y pues ke le vio Inuyasha a Kikyo, mejor preguntaselo a el XD... gracias por tu apoyo y aki esta otro capitulo mas )... bueno sin nada mas ke decir las dejo con el capi y espero lo disfruten ...**

**--**

**Capítulo 8: ****Reencuentro…**

Las horas seguían pasando y todo transcurría normalmente en palacio, ahora que Bankotsu había decidido cambiar las cosas estaban mejor que antes y él junto con los demás preparaban lo necesario para la cena de esa noche…

Kagome ayudaba a Ayame con la comida, a pesar de la oposición de la pelirroja, es que no concebía que la Princesa estuviera ayudando con las labores domésticas, cosa a la que Kagome contestó que era normal y que no debía sorprenderse por eso… en fin, tendrían que preparar un gran banquete ya que serían muchos invitados y se les tenía que tratar lo mejor posible, esta vez sí habría postre y éste correría a cargo de la Princesa… tal vez al pedazo de Inuyasha le pondría un poco de veneno… imposible, Ayame jamás lo permitiría, mejor pensar en otra cosa; por otro lado estaba Sango, ella ayudaba con los adornos del salón y el comedor, era una gran decoradora y tenía mucho ingenio para ese tipo de cosas, a pesar de haber abandonado la carrera para vivir con Kagome, nunca nadie pudo compararse con el ingenio de la castaña… por último y no menos importantes, Bankotsu y Souta ayudaban con el trabajo de "hombres", levantando algunos objetos pesados ya que Sango había decidió remodelar tooooodo el castillo, en un principio los trabajadores de palacio se encontraban sorprendidos, y es que no se esperaban que el "Sr. Bankotsu" estuviera ayudando en la labores del castillo pero eso fue pasando desapercibido y al final lo aceptaron… para ser sinceros Souta no estaba ayudando mucho que digamos él sólo repetía las órdenes que Sango daba anteriormente…

La princesa decidió abandonar un momento la cocina para observar cómo iban con los demás arreglos… cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una maravillosa vista al salir de la cocina… ahí estaba Bankotsu, sin camisa, sudoroso, cada vez que hacía algún esfuerzo los músculos se tensaban y hacían que se marcaran en su cuerpo provocando un calor abrasador a todas la chicas que estaban presentes, incluyendo a la Princesa…

- Linda vista eh?? – sorprendió Sango a la pelinegra apareciendo de repente…

- Sango??... qué… qué haces aquí – preguntó la Princesa nerviosa por haber sido descubierta…

- Disculpa… vivo aquí recuerdas – dijo la castaña haciéndose la ofendida pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios…

- Aaa… si… es cierto… disculpa… - pidió la Princesa resignada, pues sabía perfectamente que Sango la había descubierto observando a Bankotsu…

- Mmm… parece ser que alguien alteró tus hormonas amiga – comentó Sango con diversión…

- Q…que…queeeeeeeeeee… pero qué disparates dices Sango?? – gritó la Princesa con sonrojo…

- Oye, no te culpo, Bankotsu es muy atractivo, esté hecho un cuero…

- _Eso lo dices porque no has conocido a Inuyasha_ – dijo Kagome para sí misma…

- Qué?? – preguntó la castaña al no escuchar las palabras de su amiga…

- Eh??... no, nada… sólo digo que no te dejes impresionar tan fácilmente… adiós Sango… regresaré a ayudarle a Ayame en la cocina – se excusó la Princesa rápidamente para marcharse... todo con tal de no volver a tocar el tema Inuyasha Taisho…

- Y a esta que le pasa?? – se preguntó la castaña confundida…

- Yo creo que está enamorada – dijo el pequeño Souta de repente apareciendo de la nada…

- Souta!!... no aparezcas así de repente – regañó la chica al pequeño – espera un momento… cómo es eso de que Kagome está enamorada… además no se supone que tú estabas ayudando con el trabajo de "hombres"…

- Pues se supone – contestó el pequeño dudoso – pero cómo las vi platicando tranquilamente decidí acercarme a saludarlas…

- Claro, después de escuchar nuestra conversación…

- Oye, yo no sé qué es eso de estar hecho un cuero, apenas soy un niño… pero si sé darme cuenta cuando mi hermana está enamorada…

- A si… y según tú pequeño genio… cómo puedo darme cuenta de que Kagome está enamorada…

- Pregúntaselo… si lo niega es que lo está – habló el pequeño con toda la tranquilidad del mundo…

- Eso no tiene sentido – dijo la castaña confundida…

- Claro que si… cuando una mujer está enamorada nunca lo aceptará al menos que le den razones para ello…

Bingo, el pequeño niño dio en el clavo, si meditabas el asunto eso resultaba bastante cierto, una mujer jamás aceptaría que está enamorada hasta que le dieran razones para hacerlo, hay que admitirlo, en esta ocasión, Souta tenía mucha razón…

- Y cómo es que tú sabes tantas cosas sobre mujeres quimosabi – cuestionó la chica al pequeño…

-Sango… soy un niño…

- Y eso qué??...

- Cuando eres ingenuo y lindo como yo puedes descubrir muchas cosas… las chicas me adoran… les hago una pregunta inocentemente y ellas me contestan creyendo que no entiendo de lo que hablan terminando siempre sus frases con un "algún día lo entenderás"…

- Quien lo diría pequeño modesto, detrás de esa máscara de niño bueno se esconde un ser lleno de maldad… pero no estás del todo equivocado en lo que dices… probaré tu teoría y veremos en qué termina todo esto…

- Bien… entonces mi bella asistente, seguiré ayudando en el trabajo de "hombres", por así decirlo… nos vemos Sango – se despidió el pequeño dando una pequeña reverencia a la chica para luego marcharse…

- Hasta luego demonio – gritó la chica a un Souta ya lejano – pero mira cómo son las cosas, lo siento Kagome pero tengo que averiguar si tu pequeño hermano tiene razón en lo que dice… o no…

Las horas seguían transcurriendo y el momento de encontrarse estaba cada vez más cerca, ahora ya no había forma de evitar que Inuyasha y Kagome volvieran a verse, él, como líder de los Siete Dragones, no podía faltar a esa cena, era primordial que se presentara, no podía quedar mal ante la soberana del reino; ella, como Princesa, no se podía dar el lujo de dejarlos plantados, sería la primera vez que vería a los protectores del reino y sería de muy mala educación no estar presente en esa cena… aunque faltar era lo que menos deseaba nuestra querida Princesa… ella contaba cada segundo que pasaba esperando ansiosa la hora de volver a encontrarse con Inuyasha Taisho…

--.--

- Vamos Inuyasha, no empieces con eso de nuevo, tú menos que nadie puede faltar a esa cena – decía el chico de coleta a un ojidorado muy nervioso…

- Y crees que no lo sé… Miroku, jamás había estado tan nervioso en mi vida… con qué valor voy a presentarme frente a ella – preguntó el chico con temor y vergüenza…

- Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de besarla…

- Y cómo iba a saber yo que ella era la Princesa… además… no pude evitarlo… es que… debiste verla Miroku, la tenía ahí, entre mis brazos, indefensa, frágil, temerosa… es… tan hermosa… su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo… su boca… no pude resistirme…

- Oh hermano, la Princesa te trae loco… ten cuidado Inuyasha o esa atracción que sientes por ella se puede convertir en amor…

- Amor?? – se preguntó el ojidorado a si mismo despertando de su ensueño – no… yo por la única mujer que siento amor en este mundo es Kikyo…

- Seguro?? – presionó el chico de coleta poniendo en duda a su amigo…

- Claro que si… por qué lo dudas?? – preguntó un poco molesto el ojidorado…

- Porque no lo parece – respondió sincero – sabes, últimamente te he visto muy distinto con Kikyo…

- Me estás tratando de decir que ya no la amo…

- No lo sé Inuyasha… dímelo tú… amas a Kikyo??...

--.--

- Claro que no!!... te volviste loca Sango… cómo voy a estar enamorada – regañó la Princesa a su amiga, y es que, sin pensárselo dos veces, después de la conversación con Souta, Sango fue derechito a probar la teoría del pequeño…

- Pues con tu actitud me lo estás demostrando… según Souta, cuando una mujer niega estar enamorada es porque en realidad lo está – explicó la castaña a una Kagome sorprendida…

- Y de cuando acá crees en todo lo que te dice Souta…

- Oye… él es un genio...

- Oh por dios… no puedo creerlo Sango… te estás dejando manipular por un niño…

- Claro que no, lo que pasa es que sabes que todo lo que él dice resulta ser cierto, sólo que no quieres aceptarlo…

- No puede ser… ayúdame Ayame – suplicó la Princesa a la pelirroja…

- A mi no me metan en sus asuntos… además yo estoy de acuerdo con Sango, todo lo que dice Souta resulta ser cierto… él es un genio – apoyó la cocinera la idea de la castaña…

- Pero qué clase de amigas son ustedes dos??...

--.--

- La clase de amigo que te habla con la verdad – dijo el ojiazul hablándole seriamente a su amigo…

- Esas palabras no resultan muy propias de ti Miroku – bromeó el ojidorado con sarcasmo…

- Oye, yo puedo ser serio cuando me lo propongo… es en serio Inuyasha… debes aclarar lo que sientes por Kikyo…

- Lo sé pero… estoy confundido Miroku… no quiero saber qué es lo que realmente siento por ella…

- Bueno… supongo que se sabrá con el tiempo… por ahora no nos queda hacer otra que esperar…

- Si… esperar – susurro el ojidorado con nostalgia… y es que, a decir verdad, era cierto lo que decía Miroku, su relación con Kikyo ya no era como antes… cada día estaban más distantes y su convivencia ya no era igual… tal vez, sólo tal vez… su encuentro con la Princesa era una señal de algo nuevo…

--.--

- Oh por dios!! – gritó la castaña asustando a sus amigas…

- Qué pasa Sango?? – preguntó Ayame preocupada por el grito tan repentino de la chica…

- Qué pasa... pasa que faltan escasas tres horas para que lleguen los invitados – explicó la chica apuntando su reloj…

- Y eso qué?? – preguntó la Princesa despreocupadamente…

- Cómo que qué… es hora de que vayamos a arreglarte…

- Sango, aún tenemos mucho tiempo para eso…

- Mucho tiempo… mucho tiempo!!... son tres horas Kagome, tres horas… te parece eso mucho tiempo??...

- Pues, si…

- Pues no!!... no es suficiente… así que empecemos de una vez – dijo tajante la castaña sujetando a la Princesa del brazo y llevándosela casi a rastras de la cocina…

- Ayame… auxiliooo!! – rogó la pelinegra a gritos ser rescatada…

- Lo siento… pero tengo que terminar de decorar el pastel – se excusó la pelirroja con una sonrisa de diversión…

- Más te vale que te des prisa porque después de Kagome sigues tu Ayame – advirtió la castaña desde lejos a la cocinera haciendo que esa sonrisa que tenía anteriormente desapareciera de su rostro…

--.--

- Y bien Inuyasha… qué tal me veo – preguntó el chico de coleta acomodándose el cuello de su traje…

- Igual que siempre cuando usas ese traje – contestó el ojidorado secamente haciendo que el egocentrismo del ojiazul disminuyera…

- Oye… se supone que debes decir algo como "te ves genial Miroku, nadie porta el uniforme tan bien como tú" – bromeó el castaño imitando levemente la voz de su amigo…

- Yo jamás te diría eso – enfrentó el chico ofendido…

- Lo sé… por eso me lo digo yo mismo – comentó el ojiazul con una sonrisa divertida recibiendo una mirada de no muy buenos amigos por parte de Inuyasha…

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, el camino a palacio es algo largo y no podemos llegar tarde…

- Tienes razón, los demás ya nos deben estar esperando en la vereda que lleva al castillo así que vayámonos…

- Bien… haya vamos – suspiró – no podemos hacer esperar a la Princesa – palabras dichas rogando porque algo sucediera en el camino y evitara volver a encontrarse con ella… qué le diría, cómo actuaría… estaba metido en una situación bastante difícil de la cual le costaría mucho trabajo salir…

--.--

- Listo… por dios Kagome te ves preciosa… ahora si luces como toda una Princesa – comentó Sango sintiéndose orgullosa de su trabajo…

- Qué quisiste decir con eso – preguntó la pelinegra ofendida…

- Oye, a mi no me culpes, eras tú la que decías que no te veías como una – se defendió la castaña de la mirada de su amiga…

- Tienes razón… quiero verme – dijo la Princesa ansiosa…

- Ah no – la detuvo su amiga rápidamente – no puedes verte…

- Por qué no??... yo quiero verme…

- Pero yo no quiero que te veas….

- Qué fue lo que me hiciste Sango?? – preguntó la Princesa empezando a preocuparse por su apariencia…

- No te hice nada malo… cuándo te he dejado mal??...

- Pues… nunca pero siem…

- Pero nada… tú sólo confía en mí – terminó por decir la castaña dejando intrigada a su amiga…

_Toc, toc, toc…_

- Adelante – dijo la Princesa dando permiso para entrar…

- Kagome quería avisarte que el pastel ya esta… listo… oh por dios… te ves hermosa – exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida…

- En serio!!... tu comentario me alivia mucho ya que cierta personita no deja que me vea al espejo – comentó la Princesa dirigiendo una mirada asesina hacia la castaña…

- Bueno, supongo que quiere que sea sorpresa…

- Sorpresa??...

- Si, es para que sepas cómo luces según las expresiones de los demás...

- Eso es lo que quieres Sango??...

- Mmmj… Kagome te prometo que después de que te encuentres con Inuyasha te dejaré verte al espejo… pero por favor, aguanta un poco más quieres…

- Esta bien… lo haré por ti… espera un momento, por qué tiene que ser hasta después de que me vea Inuyasha?? – preguntó la Princesa molesta…

- Porque la opinión de él es la que más te interesa – contestó la castaña con diversión provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga…

- Bueno, ahora que todo se aclaró yo también voy a cambiarme, con su permiso – dijo la pelirroja para después dirigirse a la puerta…

- Espera – la detuvo Sango – qué es lo que usarás tú Ayame??...

- Yo??... pues el uniforme de gala que se utiliza en palacio cuando hay este tipo de eventos – explicó la ojiverde educadamente…

- Ah no… eso sí que no… yo te daré algo con lo que te verás genial…

- Pero yo… no puedo…

- Será mejor que no te resistas Ayame o Sango acabará por vestirte a la fuerza – dijo la Princesa divertida… y es que conocía bastante bien a su amiga cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza…

- De acuerdo… pero no aceptaré un vestido formal ni nada por el estilo… así tenga que huir de palacio con tal de no ponérmelo…

- Esta bien Ayame… sabía que dirías algo como eso así que te preparé un traje especial – dijo la castaña mostrándole a la ojiverde una prenda parecido al uniforme que utilizaban, una precioso vestido azul celeste con cuello alto y hombros descubiertos ajustado a la cintura con una graciosa falda amplia de holanes blancos en la parte baja, algo que sin duda no se atrevería a rechazar – y bien, te gusta?? – preguntó Sango recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la pelirroja…

- Es precioso… muchas gracias Sango…

- No es nada ahora vístete que yo haré lo mismo… y tú Kagome – dijo dirigiendo una mirada asesina a la Princesa – no te atrevas a mirarte al espejo…

- Lo que tú digas Sango – aceptó la pelinegra resignada…

La castaña se decidió por usar un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba al tobillo, recoger su cabello en una coleta alta y usar un maquillaje discreto con lo cual lucía sumamente hermosa…

--.--

_Ding, dong…_

Los timbres de palacio sonaron anunciando la llegada de los Siete Dragones al castillo, provocando que el corazón de todos aquellos que los esperaban se aceleraran sin remedió; Kagome Higurashi, la Princesa de Excalibur era la más impaciente de todas, el día se le había hecho eterno esperando la hora precisa por volver a verlo, ahora era el momento y era algo que ya no podía evitarse…

- Ya está aquí – dijo la Princesa en un susurro…

Ayame bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de palacio abriendo el enorme portal para recibir a los Dragones…

- Buenas noches y gracias a todos por venir, por favor, pasen – saludó la pelirroja educadamente con una reverencia…

Al entrar al salón, los protectores del reino fueron recibidos por quien menos se esperaban, el futuro Príncipe de Excalibur, Bankotsu…

- Bienvenidos sean a palacio, espero que lo pasen muy bien esta noche – saludó el chico amablemente dejando una expresión de asombro en el rostro de los siete chicos, y es que, nadie se esperaba que ese hombre tan petulante engreído y cruel fuera capaz de actuar de esa forma tan educada – Ayame, haz el favor de informar a la Princesa Kagome que sus invitados han llegado…

Inuyasha se tensó al escuchar su nombre… esta vez era inevitable, ya no podía escapar de esto… era el momento de volver a verla…

--.--

_Toc, toc…_

- Kagome… han llegado – anunció la pelirroja entrando a la habitación de la Princesa…

- Bien amiga – dijo Sango – llegó la hora…

--.--

- Perdón por hacerlos esperar – se excusó la ojiverde – señores, la Señorita Kagome Higurashi, Princesa de Excalibur…

Y como si se tratará de una invocación, apareció, Kagome se posó en la cima de los escalones e inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, comenzó a bajar los escalones lentamente con suma delicadeza y elegancia, todos estaban atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos, aunque había una mirada en especial que no podía apartar los ojos de ella, unas hermosas orbes doradas que recorrían cada centímetro de la Princesa, jamás pensó que la vería más hermosa de lo que ya era… llevaba un maravilloso vestido blanco sin tirantes ceñido completamente al cuerpo terminando en una cola larga que arrastraba elegantemente mientras ella bajaba los escalones, su cabello lo tenía sostenido en una coleta de lado dejando que sus traviesas ondas contrastaran con el blanco de su piel, su maquillaje era sumamente discreto con sólo un poco de brillo labial y en su cuello llevaba un hermoso collar de diamantes que la hacían lucir radiante… Bankotsu la recibió al término de las escaleras ofreciendo su mano para que terminara de bajar el resto de los escalones a lo cual ella acepto gustosamente y agradeció con una bella sonrisa… una vez tocado de la alfrombra del salón principal se dirigió directamente hacia aquel hombre que le había salvado la vida…

- Buenas noches Inuyasha… es un placer verte de nuevo…

CONTINUARÁ…

**--**

**Q' tal eh??... bueno, espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo, nos veremos dentro de dos semanas mas, les agradezco a todos las personas ke amablemente me dejan su comentario y a todos kienes leen... ya lo saben... todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, críticas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas d muerte y más serán bien recibidas... sólo no olviden dejar su review ya que sus comntarios me ayudan a seguir adelante... nos vemos luego...**

**Se despide su amiga:**

**ALILU**

**Recomiendenme XD...**


	9. De reencuentros a reencuentros

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!... si, adivinaron, soy d nuevo yo XD... y aki vengo de nuevo a traerles un capitulo más d esta historia ke ustedes han creado, les agradezco a: _setsuna17 _**(muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero t guste este capitulo ), **_kooriitha _**(me alegra ke t haya gustado el capitulo, espero y este tmb lo disfrutes, gracias!! ) **y _krazygirl140 _**(prefiero el agradecimiento XD, lo otro no me llama mucho la tención XD... espero que con este capitulo ya puedas trankilizarte, disfrutalo!! gracias por tu apoyo )**, les agradezco tambien a todos kienes leen y no pueden dejar comentario ustedes tambien son parte importante, bueno, sin más, aki los dejo con el siguiente capítulo...**

**--**

**Capítulo 9: ****De reencuentros a reencuentros…**

- Es un idiota!! – decía una Princesa furiosa entrando a su habitación – un maldito, arrogante, egocéntrico, canalla… el peor de todos los hombres!!...

- Cálmate Kagome!! – pedía la castaña tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, dónde fue que aprendió esa extensa gama de sinónimos, y es que, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, si ella era la más animada con eso de la cena y ahora salía con esas cosas…

- Que me calme… que me calme!!... pero cómo quieres que me calme después de lo que hizo Sango!! – gritaba la pelinegra encolerizada…

- Qué está pasando aquí?? – preguntó la ojiverde fatigada a causa de haber subido las escaleras tan rápido al escuchar el escándalo que tenía su amiga…

- Y yo que se… pregúntaselo a tu querida Princesa que no deja de actuar como histérica – dijo Sango con sarcasmo… en realidad no sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando a Kagome… nunca había conocido esa faceta suya… qué es lo que le había hecho o dicho Inuyasha para dejarla en ese estado…

- Tranquilízate Kagome… qué es lo que te pasa?? – preguntó la pelirroja conciliadoramente tratando de calmar la situación…

- Qué me pasa… pasa que Inuyasha Taisho es el ser más detestable que puede existir sobre la faz de la Tierra!!...

- Vaya… ese no es el tipo de vocabulario que debe manejar una Princesa – habló Bankotsu apareciendo de repente en el umbral de la habitación de la chica…

- Y tú qué haces aquí?? – le preguntó la Princesa molesta… se enojaba con una persona y remataba con todos… sí que tenía el carácter muy fuerte…

- Tu pequeño hermano me dijo lo que estaba pasando, pero creo que lo que me dijo se asemeja muy poco a lo que realmente es… qué no te das cuenta que lo asustas?? – le dijo seriamente… fue entonces cuando ella dirigió la miraba hacia el pequeño niño que estaba escondido detrás del joven de trenza… en ese momento cayó en cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba actuando…

- Lo siento pequeño – se disculpó la chica arrepentida acercándose a su lindo hermano – perdóname sí??... no fue mi intención asustarte de esa manera – dijo dedicándole al niño una sonrisa conciliadora…

- Entonces… ya no estás enojada?? – preguntó Souta inocentemente... la Princesa no puedo hacer otra cosa más que respirar profundamente antes de contestar pues esa pregunta había hecho que recordara el motivo de su enojo…

- Claro que no pequeño… por qué no te vas a dormir, ya es muy tarde como para que estés despierto no crees??...

- Si… buenas noches – se despidió el pequeño dando un beso en la mejilla a su hermana para dirigirse a su habitación…

- Ya estás mejor?? – preguntó Bankotsu esperanzado en que el estado de ánimo de la pelinegra estuviera como de costumbre…

- Si… gracias… realmente actué como una tonta verdad?? – preguntó la chica avergonzada…

- Más o menos – contesto el ojiazul divertido – debes de aprender a controlar tu carácter o te traerá muchos problemas…

- Lo sé… siempre he tenido ese defecto…

- Pero nunca había llegado hasta los extremos como ahora – intervino Sango en la conversación tocando un punto muy cierto, la pelinegra dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga sabiendo que ésta quería saber qué fue lo que la puso así, sólo de recordarlo le hervía la sangre del enfado que traía, pero no iba a contarle con Bankotsu presente o le acarrearía problemas… el chico pareció entender eso y por su propia cuenta decidió marcharse…

- Bueno, al parecer ustedes tiene mucho de qué hablar, yo iré a dormir – dirigiendo su mirada hacia la Princesa, inesperadamente tomó su mano para después depositar un suave beso con delicadeza provocando un leve sonrojo en la mejillas de la chica – que descanses Kagome, buenas noches…

- Si… buenas noches – musitó apenas la Princesa al ver cómo el chico se perdía en la oscuridad de los pasillos de palacio…

- Ey!! Kagome… despierta – ordenó la castaña aplaudiendo en el rostro perdido de su amiga sorprendiéndola…

- Eh??... qué… qué pasa Sango??...

- Por dios, un minuto estás que no te calienta ni el sol y al siguiente te embobas con sencillas palabras dichas dulcemente por un hombre muy atractivo… aunque bueno… pensándolo bien, yo también me embobaría con alguien como Bankotsu – admitió la chica honestamente soltando una risita divertida…

- Pero de qué demonios estás hablando, yo no me embobo con nadie – negó la Princesa cerrando la puerta y entrando a su habitación…

- Y yo que pensé que ya se había tranquilizado – dijo la ojiverde rendida al ver que la Princesa cambiaba su estado de ánimo muy rápidamente…

- Estoy tranquila!! – gruñó la pelinegra exaltada, es que nadie comprendía por la situación que estaba pasando??...

- De acuerdo… no vamos a empezar de nuevo… quieres decirnos qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?? – y ahí estaba la pregunta de oro, era hora de que la Princesa les contará lo que la había puesto tan molesta…

-- Flash Back --

_- Buenas noches Inuyasha, es un placer verte de nuevo – saludó la Princesa mirando directamente esos bellos ojos color ámbar que poseía el chico de melena plateada…_

_- Bu… buenas noches Princesa – respondió el ojidorado al saludo tomando la mano de la chica e inclinándose a sus pies haciendo que los demás Dragones lo imitaran… en el momento en que sus manos entraron en contacto, ambos sintieron un choque de energía en todo el cuerpo haciendo que sus rostros se encontraran y quedar hipnotizados uno con la mirada del otro – e… estamos muy agradecidos con su invitación – dijo el chico tomando fuerzas para hablar…_

_- Al contrario – habló la Princesa soltando su mano de la del chico antes que perdiera el control de su cuerpo – yo estoy agradecida con ustedes por venir… pero pónganse de pie por favor, esto resulta algo incómodo para mí – pidió la pelinegra con una sonrisa nerviosa..._

_- Entonces debería empezar a acostumbrarse, nosotros le debemos respeto y es la forma en que lo mostramos – habló uno de los Dragones aún inclinados ante la Princesa…_

_- Entonces creo que ustedes deberían empezar a desacostumbrase – refutó la pelinegra divertida – las cosas cambiaran en este reino así que pónganse de pie – sus palabras sonaron más como una orden que como petición peor de igual forma ellos accedieron y se pusieron de pie…_

_- Decidida, con carácter y hermosa… eso es lo que Excalibur necesita – habló otro de los Dragones – no cabe la menor duda de que será una excelente gobernante – alabó el caballero a la Princesa…_

_- Me halagan sus palabras caballero…_

_- Miroku Usawa, Dragón del Sur… encantado de conocerla Princesa – se presentó el ojiazul con galantería…_

_- El placer es todo mío caballero Miroku…_

_- Princesa – habló el chico de coleta seriamente mirando a los ojos a la pelinegra – no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo – sorpresa, conmoción y un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Inuyasha…_

_- Oye qué te pasa?? – preguntó el castaño sobándose la cabeza…_

_- Es lo que yo te pregunto… cómo se te ocurre decir algo como eso – regañó el ojidorado al chico…_

_- No tiene nada de malo, sabes que le hago esa pregunta a todas las chicas lindas que conozco…_

_- Pues si pero ella es la Princ…_

_La sonrisa de la Princesa hizo que detuvieran su discusión a medio camino, provocando una leve mueca de enojo en el rostro del ojidorado al sentirse avergonzado por la situación tan humillante que le hizo pasar Miroku…_

_- Jajaja… lo siento – se disculpó la pelinegra aún divertida – es que, no puede evitarlo, se nota que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien – dijo ya más calmada – y por qué mejor no pasamos al comedor, deben estar cansados del viaje… oh pero antes, me gustaría saber el nombre del resto de los caballeros – pidió amablemente la chica mirando a los presentes…_

_- Houyo Matsuo, Dragón del Sureste…_

_- Akitoki Matsuo, Dragón del Noroeste…_

_- Kouga Itzumi, Dragón del Este…_

_- Hiten Sagawa, Dragón del Oeste…_

_- Sesshomaru Taisho, Dragón del Norte…_

_- Miroku Usawa, Dragón del Sur…_

_- Inuyasha Taisho, Dragón Central…_

_Así se presentaron cada uno de ellos, terminando por adoptar una posición que los hacía lucir invencibles, fue entonces que Kagome cayó en cuenta de su vestimenta, hermosos trajes de caballeros medievales color negro con bordados plateados, todos portaban sus espadas a un costado de su cuerpo enfundadas en maravillosas fundas de cuero negro con términos plateados al igual que el traje, y para terminar esa vestimenta tan maravillosamente confeccionada, portaban unas capas negras con bordado en la base de ésta que le daba aún más elegancia al traje haciéndolos ver sumamente atractivos a los ojos de cualquier mujer, claro está que nuestra Princesa sólo tuvo ojos para cierto chico de mirada ambarina que lucía exquisitamente apuesto con ese traje…_

_- Parece que lo tenían ensayado – habló Sango de repente, haciendo que Kagome despertara de su ensimismamiento…_

_- Bueno más o menos – dijo Miroku con gracia – pero dígame señorita… cuál es el nombre de tan bella mujer que tengo frente a mis ojos – preguntó el ojiazul con galaterían nuevamente tomando ahora la mano de la castaña…_

_- Sango Ikeda y lamento decirte, Miroku… que tu trucos no funcionaran conmigo – dijo la chica soltando el agarre que el chico tenía en su mano dejándolo sorpendido y decepcionado…_

_- Bueno, eso ya lo veremos – dijo en un susurro que alcanzó ser escuchado por la castaña provocando una pequeña sonrisa…_

_- Oye hermana – habló el pequeño niño jalando el vestido de la pelinegra llamando la atención de todos los presentes…_

_- Qué sucede Souta?? – preguntó la Princesa hablándole cariñosamente…_

_- Ya podemos cenar, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre – terminó diciendo inocentemente provocando una sonrisa en todos los que estaban ahí…_

_- Claro que sí pequeño – le dijo su hermana con dulzura arrodillándose para poder estar a la altura de su hermano…_

_- Y… quién es este pequeño guerrero hambriento – preguntó Inuyasha poniéndose a la misma altura de la Princesa y el niño causando en la chica un poco de nerviosismo…_

_- Me llamo Souta Higurashi y vine aquí para cuidar que mi hermana no cometa una tontería con el reino que le asignó mi padre – explicó el niño inocentemente…_

_- Oye pequeño demonio, qué estás tratando de decir con eso – preguntó la Princesa algo enfadada por el inocente comentario de su hermano, dispuesta a golpearlo enfrente de los presentes si no hubiera sido por Inuyasha quien estaba riendo divertido por la actitud de la chica al igual que todos los presentes…_

_- Lo siento – se disculpó el ojidorado aún divertido – por qué mejor no vamos a cenar?? – propuso el chico poniéndose y ofreciendo su mano a la Princesa para que se levantara, de nuevo el sólo contacto de sus manos hizo que el cuerpo de ambos se electrizara y su corazón latiera rápidamente…_

_- Gracias – dijo la chica soltando su mano una vez estando de pie, sintiendo un vació por haberlo hecho…_

_- Pasen por aquí por favor – pidió Ayame amable y educadamente – la cena está servida…_

_- Vamos – dijo Bankotsu ofreciendo su brazo a la Princesa la cual lo aceptó inmediatamente regalándole al chico una sonrisa de agradecimiento…_

_Durante la cena platicaron de varios asuntos del reino, cómo estaba divido, por qué se decidió crear a un grupo como los Siete Dragones para protegerlo, además otra serie de asuntos políticos y económicos en los que estaba más metido Souta ya que él se encargaba de eso y a decir verdad, Kagome no entendía nada… después de la cena la Princesa le pidió al líder de los Dragones, Inuyasha, que la acompañara para halar de un asunto importante, por fin, el momento que más temía el ojidorado estaba a punto de suceder…_

_- Pasa por favor – pidió la pelinegra al chico amablemente adoptado un semblante serio y a la vez nervioso a lo cual él reaccionó de la misma manera, y es que, estar solo con ella en la misma habitación lo hacía ponerse extremadamente nervioso – te preguntarás por qué quiero hablar a solas contigo…_

_- No puedo negar eso… es indudable que estoy sorprendido… ahora dígame, cuál es el motivo por el que me trajo aquí?? – preguntó el chico formalmente dirigiéndole una mirada avasalladora a la chica capaz de derretir un iceberg…_

_- Basta de esto!! – dijo la Princesa de repente esquivando la mirada del chico – deja de actuar de esa forma – le reprochó con enojo…_

_- De cuál forma?? – preguntó el ojidorado incrédulo y sorprendido a la vez por el cambio de actitud tan repentino de la chica…_

_- De esta forma tan… formal, educado, sínico!!... desde cuándo empezaste a hablarme con tanto respe… - no pudo terminar esa frase porque sintió como sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de él, de nuevo, de esa forma tierna y posesiva a la vez como si no quisiera que nadie la apartara de su lado, y ella, ahí, dispuesta, sin hacer nada como la primera vez, dejándose llevar por sus besos, por sus caricias, correspondiendo a ese cúmulo de nuevas sensaciones que sólo él le hacía sentir, y como la primera vez, la volvió a liberar de sus labios, de la misma manera lenta y exquisitamente martirizante…_

_- Desde que supe que eras la Princesa - susurró en sus labios débilmente sintiendo aún el sabor de sus besos, de esa forma la dejó de nuevo, rendida, sola en la habitación, para después marcharse como la primera vez…_

-- End Flash Back --

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**--**

**No me maten T.T por esto, se ke lo deje peor pero es ke ahi tenia ke terminar T.T... nos veremos dentro d dos semanas y espero les haya gustado este capitulo... ya lo saben todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, críticas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas d muerte y más serán bien recibidas... sólo no olviden dejar su review ya que son mi alimento para seguir escribiendo XD...**

**Se despide su amiga:**

**ALILU**

**Recomiendenme XD...**


	10. De la visita, surgió lo peor

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!... si, soy d nuevo yo y ya estoy d regreso una vez mas con otro capitulo d esta humilde historia ke usteden han creado... le agradezco a **_krazygirl140... _**me alegra ke t guste mi fic y pues aki esta ya un nuevo capitulo ... tmb les agradezco a todas las personas kienes leen y no pueden dejar comentario ustedes tmb hacen esta historia ... sin mas los dejo con el siguiente apitulo...**

**--**

**Capítulo 10: ****De la visita, surgió lo peor…**

- La besaste de nuevo?? – preguntó el chico de coleta sorprendido y a la vez feliz, vaya, su amigo sí que era rápido para esas cosas – me sorprendes Inuyasha, creí que guardarías las distancias con ella…

- Pero es que Miroku, ella es tan… irresistible… estar ahí, solos, es algo demasiado tentador – respondió el ojidorado sinceramente – aunque creo que ahora me odiará más – confesó con una semisonrisa de preocupación, y es que, viéndolo por donde lo vieras era verdad, la Princesa jamás le perdonaría el haberla besado de nuevo…

-- . --

- Pues claro!!, o qué, piensan que voy a rendirme a sus pies después de lo que hizo?? – dijo la pelinegra más furiosa que antes, el haber contado cómo sucedieron las cosas la hizo ponerse fúrica de nuevo – no creen que voy a perdonarle lo que hizo cierto??...

- Es que… no es para tanto Kagome… digo, sólo fue un beso – comentó la castaña con toda la tranquilidad del mundo haciendo que la cara de la Princesa se desencajara por completo…

- Sango, te estás burlando de mi?? – preguntó la chica molesta y confundida, que acaso no entendían lo complicado de esta situación…

- Claro que no amiga, pero tienes que aprender a tomar las cosas con calma – le dijo su amiga muy quitada de la pena…

- Calma??... calmaaaaaaaaaa!!, cómo puedes pedirme calma en un momento como este – gruñó la Princesa furiosa, el comportamiento de su amiga sólo la hacía desesperarse más – Ayame di algo!!...

- Pues – empezó la pelirroja – yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Sango – el rostro de la pelinegra se desencajó nuevamente, pero qué demonios les estaba pasando a esas dos?? – además, eso demuestra que Inuyasha no está tan enamorado de Kikyo como ella dice…

Si creyeron que el rostro de la Princesa no podía desencajarse aún más están muy equivocados, porque después de escuchar las últimas palabras de la ojiverde, su rostro se desencajó todavía más de lo ya estabas, y es que, meditando esas palabras te dabas cuenta de una gran verdad, si él estuviera tan enamorado de esa chica, entonces no se andaría besuqueando con la primera que se le pone enfrente…

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de la Princesa llamando la atención de las otras dos chicas que estaban ahí, dejándolas sorprendidas por el cambio de actitud tan repentino de su amiga…

- En qué estás pensando Kagome?? – preguntó Sango temerosa conociendo muy bien a su amiga, esa sonrisa que tenía no decía nada bueno…

- Yo, nada – dijo la pelinegra sonriendo más abiertamente y muy tranquila – bueno chicas, creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir porque mañana tengo que ir al pueblo…

- Al pueblo?? – preguntó Ayame temerosa e instintivamente – pe… pero habíamos quedado en que no irías al pueblo recuerdas?? – dijo la pelirroja algo nerviosa…

- Bueno, eso fue antes de que conociera a los Dragones, ahora que ya tuve el placer de charlar con los protectores de Excalibur, tengo que darme la oportunidad de conocer mi reino no crees?? – explicó la Princesa muy ciertamente, ni Bankotsu, ni Ayame iba a impedir que ella fuera al pueblo, era algo que ya había decidido…

- Si… creo que tienes razón – aceptó la ojiverde resignada, y es que, viéndolo desde el punto que lo vieras, Kagome tenía razón, no se le podía negar a la Princesa de Excalibur el que conociera su propio reino, después de todo, ella debía saber en qué estado se encontraba para poder sacarlo adelante – bueno, entonces me voy a dormir con su permiso – se despidió la pelirroja con una reverencia saliendo de la habitación de la chica para dirigirse a la propia…

- Dime qué es lo que tienes en mente Kagome?? – preguntó a castaña adoptando una actitud seria, conocía perfectamente a la pelinegra como para saber que no iba a pasar nada bueno en esa visita suya al pueblo…

- Tranquila Sango, sólo quiero conocer el reino, eso es todo – dijo la chica aún con una sonrisa en el rostro...

- Kagome, prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería – pidió la castaña casi en un súplica, sabía de lo que su amiga era capaz cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza…

- No pasará nada, todo estará bien, no te preocupes – terminó por decir la pelinegra dirigiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su amiga… bueno si Sango tenía el presentimiento de lo que ella haría sería mejor esperar, después de todo, tenía mucho tiempo para llevar a cabo su venganza…

-- . --

Un nuevo amanecer llegaba al reino de Excalibur, el sol brillaba en lo alto, y los pájaron cantaban alegremente al pie de la ventana de la Princesa, indicio de que la mañana se había colado en las torres de palacio…

Increíblemente la Princesa ya estaba de pie y lista para partir al pueblo dejando sorprendida a su amiga pelirroja…

- Kagome, a donde vas?? – le preguntó la ojiverde sorprendida y rogándole a todos los que puedo por no haber escuchado la respuesta que le dio su amiga…

- Te lo dije ayer Ayame, voy al pueblo, o por lo menos a uno de ellos, al pueblo Central – dijo la Princesa montando un caballo…

- Espera, espera… vas a ir en… eso – preguntó la pelirroja señalando al elegante corcel que cabalgaba la Princesa…

- Oye, su nombre es Trueno no… "eso"… es un corcel muy lindo, leal y además muy veloz – le explicó la pelinegra acariciando el lomo del majestuoso caballo…

- Hasta nombre le pusiste?? – preguntó la ojiverde sorprendida – Kagome, por qué mejor no le pides a Totosai que te lleve – ofreció la cocinera con tal de evitar a toda costa que la Princesa fuera sola al pueblo…

- Basta Ayame, ya me cansé de todo esto, Bankotsu también estaba muy insistente con que no fuera al pueblo, pero sabes qué, perdieron los dos, porque pienso ir ahora mismo – refutó la chica decidida dejando a la pelirroja completamente muda – y con respecto a Totosai, creo que él merece un descanso de vez en cuando… ahora me voy…

Y dicho esto dio un pequeño golpe a los costados del corcel y éste empezó a andar dejando así a una Ayame sorprendida y preocupada por lo que podría pasar en el pueblo…

Cabalgando por la vereda que conduce al pueblo Central, la Princesa iba maravillada por el hermoso paisaje que Excalibur le brindaba, después de algún tiempo se alcanzó a divisar la entrada del pueblo, pequeñas casas de estilo renacentista se veían unas seguidas de otras adornadas de forma individual perteneciente a cada una de las familias que habitaban ahí, caminos empedrados adornaban el pequeño pero acogedor pueblo que recibía a la Princesa… bajando de su corcel, los pies de la pelinegra por fin tocaron el suelo del pueblo Central…

Caminando por las pequeñas pero no menos lindas calles, la chica miraba atentamente cada una de las casas que veía, admirada por la belleza y peculiaridad de cada una de ellas hasta que algo llamó su atención, un pequeña florería que tenía exhibidas unas cuantas flores… se acercó a ellas y pudo respirar el suave y delicioso aroma que emanaba de ellas…

- Creo que debería de comprar unas cuantas semillas para terminar de remodelar el jardín de palacio – se dijo a sí misma la Princesa observando el resto de las flores – tu qué dices Trueno llevamos algunas?? – preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa al corcel recibiendo un relinchido por parte de éste como seña de aprobación…

- Hablar con animales??, eso es de locos – dijo la voz de una chica que salía de la tienda haciendo que la Princesa girara su rostro hacía la poseedora de la voz encontrándose con una chica de tez sumamente blanca, casi pálida haciendo que su piel resaltarla aún más gracias a esa larga cabellera negra y lisa dándole una belleza extraña que se dejaba opacar por esa mirada fría y sin sentimientos…

- Disculpa??... qué fue lo que dijiste?? – preguntó la pelinegra meditando las palabras de la chica esperando no haber escuchado bien…

- Que hablar con animales es de locos, en verdad crees que entiende lo que le dices – comentó la chica de mirada fría sin cambiar su semblante al decir esas palabras…

- Esa no es la forma en que se debe tratar a un cliente – comentó la Princesa un poco molesta por la actitud de esa chica, pero quién se creía que era para hablarle de esa forma…

- Tienes razón, lo siento… pero no puedo evitar decir lo que pienso – le dijo la chica a modo de disculpa con una pequeña casi inexistente sonrisa, cosa que la pelinegra no creyó en absoluto y le causó escalofríos…

- Pues deberías de aprender a guardarte tus comentarios – le dijo la Princesa a modo de reproche haciendo que la otra chica borrará de su rostro la no muy notable sonrisa que intentó regalar…

- Trataré, pero no prometo nada… y dime, qué es lo que se te ofrece?? – preguntó la chica dirigiendo su mirada fría hacia la Princesa…

- Me gustaría com…

- Princesa?? – preguntó un pequeño niño ojiverde curioso sujetando la mano de la pelinegra – tu eres nuestra nueva Princesa?? – volvió a preguntar haciendo que la chica de mirada fría posará sus ojos sobre Kagome esperando una respuesta por parte de ésta…

- Bueno… pues – empezó la pelinegra poniéndose a la altura del niño tratando de buscar cualquier excusa para no decir quién era realmente, pero al ver la mirada insistente y esperanzada del pequeño no pudo mentir – si pequeña, yo soy la nueva Princesa…

- Lo sabía!! – gritó el ojiverde saltando hacia los brazos de la chica – sabía que tu eres la Princesa…

- Ah sí… y cómo es que tu pequeño sabías que yo era la Princesa?? – preguntó curiosa y contenta a la vez por abrazo tan efusivo del niño…

- Porque Inuyasha me dijo como eras – le contestó con una sonrisa haciendo que la de la Princesa desapareciera repentinamente al escuchar su nombre de nuevo…

- Así que tú eres la famosa Princesa Kagome Higurashi, esa que trae embobado a mi prometido y no sé a cuántos más – dijo la chica de mirada fría de repente haciendo que la pelinegra girara su rostro hacia ella…

- Prometido??... tú… tú eres Kikyo?? – preguntó Kagome temerosa poniéndose de pie frente a la chica…

- Vaya, parece que ya te han hablado de mí, supongo quien fue… esa maldita de Ayame…

- No te permito que te expreses así de ella – dijo la pelinegra levantando la voz pero sin lograr algún efecto en la chica de mirada fría…

- Mira Princesita de cuarta, tú no eres más que una pequeña zorra altanera que vino aquí para engatusar a todos los hombres del reino, empezando por el mío y no te voy a permitir que me hables de esa forma – le dijo Kikyo despectivamente pero sin mostrar algún tipo de reacción en su rostro…

- Oh!! pero mira nada más, la chica con nombre de pollo hablando de educación, cuando ella ni siquiera puede mantenerle el respeto a su Princesa – le respondió la pelinegra ya enojada por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo la chica…

- No me vengas a mí con esas cosas… "Kagome"… ya estoy bien enterada que nos han mandado a una perfecta inepta a gobernarnos, o qué, pensabas que nunca íbamos a enterarnos de la clase de ignorante que mandadoron a gobernarnos…

- Sabes algo…"Kikyo"… ya me cansé de que me insultes y me faltes el respeto, es mejor que me marche de aquí – dijo la Princesa cansada de la situación montando su majestuoso corcel para dirigirse a salir de ahí…

- Pero mira nada más, nuestra "gran" Princesa huyendo de los problemas, qué harás cuándo se te presente uno en el que el destino de Excalibur dependa de una decisión tuya…

Por muy cruel que sonará era verdad, si Kagome no pudo poner solución a un simple problema con esa chica, qué haría cuando se presentara uno mayor, a pesar de que no le agradara mucho aceptarlo, las duras palabras de Kikyo resultaban ser bastante ciertas…

- Cuando se me presente un problema como ese, entonces sabré que hacer – le dijo la Princesa orgullosa de su respuesta – y por cierto Kikyo, porque no te preocupas más por darle a tu novio lo que necesita para que no tenga necesidad de buscarlo en otro lado…

Y dicho esto, se marchó, dejando así a una Kikyo confusa por las últimas palabras dichas por la Princesa de Excalibur…

CONTINUARÁ…

**--**

**Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!... ke tal eh?? ... esta vez no lo deje tan mal XD... espero les haya gustado este capitulo y nos veremos dentro d dos semanas mas ... ya lo saben todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, críticas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas d muerte y más serán bien recibidas... sólo no olviden dejar su review ya que son mi alimento para seguir escribiendo XD...**

**Se despide su amiga:**

**ALILU**

**Recomiendenme XD...**


	11. Discusiones y algo más

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!... bueno aki estoy d nuevo con un capitulo mas de esta historia ke ha segudio adelante gracias a ustedes... me gustaria nombrarlos y agradecerle a cada uno d ustedes pero tengo el tiempo encima y no puedo... la proxim vez prometo nombrarlos ... muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sin mas los dejo con el siguiente capitulo...**

**--**

**Capítulo 11: ****Discusiones y algo más…**

Verdad, confusión, aceptación, furia, decepción y quien sabe cuántos sentimientos más experimentaba la Princesa después de lo sucedido con Kikyo, ahora entendía la razón por la que Ayame y Bankotsu querían evitar que acudiera al pueblo, pero ella qué iba a saber que se encontraría a alguien con esa actitud o mucho peor, que ese alguien se tratara de la prometida del hombre que le salvó la vida…

- No lo entiendo Trueno… qué es lo que le hice a esa chica para que me tratara así?? – preguntó Kagome confundida a su corcel el cual sólo le dio como respuesta un relinchido – claro… como si tu pudieras darme la respuesta – dijo la Princesa con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica, siguiendo su camino de regreso a Palacio…

-- . --

- Inuyasha… Inuyasha!! – llamaba preocupado el pequeño niño de ojos esmeralda al ojidorado entrando a la panadería – Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!...

- Guarda silencio enano – pidió el chico malhumorado por el escándalo que estaba armando el pequeño - pero qué demonios te pasa Shippo?? – le preguntó confundido al no entender lo que pasaba…

- Inuyasha… afuera… Kikyo… discusión – empezó diciendo el pequeño agitado por la carrera que pegó del puesto de la chica hasta la panadería, provocando una sonrisa irónica en el chico de cabello plateado…

- Kikyo y discusión son dos palabras que estoy acostumbrado a escuchar en la misma frase – le dijo tranquilo el ojidorado al pequeño, tanto alboroto por una simple discusión que tuvo Kikyo con alguna persona, eso no era extraño…

- Si pero… la Princesa…

Y en ese instante el tiempo se detuvo, cualquier cosa que Inuyasha estuviera haciendo la paró en el instante en que escuchó esas palabras, la Princesa, no, no podía ser que ella y Kikyo se hubieran encontrado, qué tenía que estar haciendo Kagome en el pueblo…

- Estás seguro de lo que dices Shippo?? – preguntó el ojidorado con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, no podía ser cierto, Kagome… ella…

- Por supuesto que si Inu tonto, si ella misma me lo confirmó – le respondió el pequeño un poco molesto por la desconfianza del ojidorado…

- Maldición – masculló el chico molesto entre dientes, pero que acaso esa mujer estaba loca, que Ayame no le dijo que clase de persona era Kikyo, ella nunca le guardaba respeto a nadie, nunca se lo tuvo a ningún Príncipe y mucho menos se lo tendría a una Princesa – pero que… arhg!!... Shippo, cuida el lugar yo iré a hablar con Kikyo…

Y dicho esto se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su prometida dejando a un Shippo confuso por su actitud, Inuyasha era un chico malhumorado, necio, orgulloso, arrogante y a veces tonto, pero verlo así, preocupado, porque sí, su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación cuando le mencionó a la Princesa, y él nunca se mostraba así ante nada ni nadie, aún recuerda la ocasión en la que le informaron que Kikyo había tenido un grave accidente, él ni siquiera se inmutó ante la noticia y fue como si nada al lugar donde se encontraba su prometida, pero ahora, no le importó que él estuviera presente, simplemente, por primera vez, se mostró como un verdadero humano…

- Qué es lo que te está pasando Inuyasha?? – se preguntó en un susurro el pequeño niño ojiverde sorprendido por el cambio tan drástico en el chico, podría ser que al fin se encontró con la persona capaz de hacerlo mostrarse como realmente es??...

Arrgh!!, esa Princesa estaba loca de remate, a quién en sus cinco sentidos se le ocurre venir a enfrentarse a Kikyo, todo el pueblo sabe el carácter que tiene y lo que opina acerca de la realeza, definitivamente esa chica estaba loca… loca!!...

A paso decidido el ojidorado se dirigió a la casa de su prometida encontrándose en el portal a una Kikyo que al parecer ya estaba esperando por su llegada…

- Kikyo – la nombró el chico con un tono de voz no muy amable pero que pareció no provocar nada en la chica ya que lo miraba de la misma manera en que lo hacía con todo mundo, siempre mostrando una mirada fría y sin sentimientos – Kikyo, qué fue lo que le dij…

- Que sólo vino aquí para engatusar a todos los hombres del reino – le contestó la chica interrumpiendo la pregunta al saber de qué se trataba ésta, y era de esperarse, no sabía por qué, pero Inuyasha estaba fascinado con esa niña desde que llegó y eso no lo iba a permitir…

- Pero cómo pudiste decirle eso!!, es la Princesa!! – le dijo el ojidorado elevando más la voz, cómo si esa aclaración fuera a arreglar las cosas, ella sabía perfectamente quién era, no por nada la trató así…

- Escúchame Inuyasha, desde que "esa" llegó al reino, tú no has parado de hablar de ella, la Princesa esto, la Princesa lo otro, ya me tienes harta!!, pareciera que te importa más ella que yo – le contestó la chica en un reclamo dejando al ojidorado perplejo, qué le importaba más la Princesa que ella??, pero por supuesto que no!!... o si??...

- Kikyo yo – empezó el ojidorado no sabiendo que decir, y exactamente qué es lo que iba a decirle si ni él mismo sabía lo que sentía, por un lado estaba ella, su prometida, la chica a la que le pidió matrimonio prometiéndole pasar el resto de sus días juntos y ofreciéndole una vida llena de felicidad y amor, y por otro lado, la Princesa, aquella chica que conoció días atrás y lo hacía experimentar sentimientos nuevos, extraños y a la vez placenteros, aquella chica que correspondió a sus besos con tanta dulzura e inocencia, aquella chica que después de cada beso lo miraba con odio y rencor pero a la vez con una chispa de confusión en su mirada… por quién decidirse, a quién culpar, a Kikyo por ser como es y no poder controlarse, o a Kagome, por entrar sin permiso en su vida…

- No tienes derecho a decirme nada – le habló la chica al ver su silencio – Inuyasha, yo te amo, y no quiero perderte – le confesó la pelinegra acercándose a él provocando un extraño sentimiento en el ojidorado – en verdad te amo – susurró cerca de sus labios para después sellar sus palabras en un beso posesivo que no fue respondido como ella esperaba…

-- . --

Kagome cabalgaba lentamente por la vereda que la dirigiría hacia Palacio, aún miles de preguntabas se estaban formulando en su cabeza pero, por qué preocuparse por ello, al fin y al cabo ni el mismo Dios le agradaba a todo mundo, entonces quién era ella para provocar lo contrario, si no le caía bien a esa chica pues allá ella…

- Kagome!! – la llamó Bankotsu cabalgando hacia ella a toda velocidad, parecía molesto y preocupado a la vez, habría pasado algo grave en el castillo??, la chica se tensó ante la sola idea de pensar en eso, si algo le pasaba a Souta, Sango o a cualquier otro que viviera en palacio no sabría qué hacer – pero que acaso estás loca!!... te dije que no fueras al pueblo!! – le reclamó el ojiazul molesto… aaaaaah… así que era eso, sólo estaba preocupado porque fue sola al pueblo, pero si no era para tanto… un momento, estaba preocupado por ella??, la Princesa se sintió halagada y feliz por eso, no sabía por qué pero Bankotsu la estaba haciendo sentir cosas extrañas, esas pequeñas atenciones que tenía hacia ella lo hacían merecerse puntos a favor, marcador, Bankotsu 2, Inuyasha -3…

- Lo siento – se disculpó la Princesa con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción por la preocupación del ojiazul…

- Pe.. pero qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia, esto es serio Kagome, te advertí que no fueras al pueblo, además, hace poco intentaron atacarlos, qué no te das cuenta de la situación?? – le reclamó el ojiazul molesto por la actitud que estaba tomando la chica, él que se preocupa por ella, el corazón se le bajó al suelo cuando Ayame le informó que había ido al pueblo, y así se lo agradecía, burlándose de él…

- Tranquilo, estoy bien, no me pasó nada ves, aún sigo viva – lo intentó calmar la Princesa haciendo dar una vuelta a su corcel para que el ojiazul se constatara de que nada malo le pasó – pero… gracias por preocuparte por mi – le agradeció la pelinegra acercándose a él y depositando un suave y delicado beso en la mejilla del chico, provocando que éste se pusiera nervioso… Kagome intentó separarse del ojiazul pero le fue imposible ya que él la sujeto del brazo haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran perdiéndose uno en los ojos del otro con sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia, un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas de la chica, nunca le había puesto tanta atención a Bankotsu como hasta ahora, las facciones de su rostro eran delicadas pero aún así no dejaban de ser varoniles, en leve tono bronceado de su piel le hacía resaltar más sus ojos color zafiro, esos ojos capaces de hacerte hundir en ellos y que le estaban diciendo millones de cosas con sólo mirarlos…

Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, ambos sabían lo que iba a suceder, ambos lo deseaban aunque la Princesa se debatía entre si era lo correcto o no… pero qué demonios estabas pensando, claro que era lo correcto, Bankotsu era su prometido después de todo no??, por supuesto que estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, él era un hombre libre, sin compromisos y estaba dispuesto a cambiar sólo por ella, así que por qué no darle una oportunidad…

Decidida al fin, sintiendo la respiración de él cerca de su boca y ya faltando escasos centímetros de distancia para completar el acto, la Princesa fue quien dio el primer paso al unir sus labios con los del chico dejándolo sorprendido al principio para después corresponder al beso que ella le estaba brindando… fue un beso dulce, lento al principio, en realidad ella no sabía qué hacer, nunca había sido la que daba el primer paso, era inexperta en cierto sentido pero para su suerte Bankostu pareció haber detectado eso y fue él quien guió el beso, movía sus labios lentamente mostrándole a la chica cómo debía ser, a lo que ella respondía de igual forma, pasó una mano detrás de su nuca para así poder profundizar más el beso y ella no puso objeción, al contrario se sujetó de sus brazos para no perder el equilibrio ya que se estaba debilitando a cada segundo que pasaba, era un beso lleno de deseo, posesivo, brusco, totalmente diferente a los que le brindaba… Inuyasha!!... la Princesa abrió los ojos enormemente como si al fin se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó del chico con un movimiento brusco dejando a éste sorprendido por su repentino cambio…

- Yo… lo siento Bankotsu… en verdad lo siento – se disculpó la pelinegra avergonzada por su actitud y salió cabalgando a toda velocidad continuando con su camino de regreso a palacio dejando así a un Bankotsu confundido pero a la vez satisfecho por haber logrado besar a la Princesa… a su Princesa…

CONTINUARÁ…

**--**

**Que tal eh??... espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo, les agradesco todos sus comentarios y a todos kienes leen, ya lo saben todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, críticas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas d muerte y más serán bien recibidas... sólo no olviden dejar su review ya que son mi alimento para seguir escribiendo XD...**

**Se despide su amiga:**

**ALILU**

**Recomiendenme XD...**


	12. De culpas a verdades

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, bueno algo tarde pero ya estoy aki d nuevo trayendoles un capitulo más d esta historia ke espero y disfruten muchisimo ... le agradezco a setsuna17 por su comentario y a todos kienes leen y o pueden dejar uno ustedes tmb son parte d esta historia... sin más los dejo con el siguiente capitulo ...**

**--**

**Capítulo 12: ****De culpas a verdades…**

- _Pero… qué he hecho??_ – se preguntaba la Princesa haciendo que su corcel cabalgara a toda velocidad; por qué se sentía tan culpable, por qué sentía que cometió un error, ella… estaba en todo su derecho, era una mujer libre y él también, no tenía a nadie que le impidiera hacerlo, no estaba engañando a nadie, pero entonces, por qué se sentía de esa manera… por qué…

Cansado de cabalgar tan aprisa, Trueno, el hermoso corcel, se detuvo frente a un hermoso paisaje que dejó maravillada a la Princesa, una grandiosa cascada de aguas cristalinas que caía delicada y gloriosamente sobre un pequeño lago adornado con pequeños peces de colores que nadaban tranquilamente dentro de él, cómo es que nunca lo había visto??, simple, a cualquier lugar que voltearás sólo encontrabas árboles y más árboles, un lugar que parecía muy alejado de todos los pueblos y el palacio, un pequeño paraíso hecho sólo para la persona que llegara a encontrarlo, y esa persona había sido la Princesa, con la ayuda de Trueno claro, sin él, jamás hubiera llegado hasta ahí…

- Bien hecho amigo, encontraste el lugar perfecto para relajarme – felicitó la pelinegra al corcel acariciando su lomo y ofreciéndole una sonrisa, si hubiera estado buscando un lugar como ese, jamás lo habría encontrado, bueno, bien dicen que siempre encuentras las cosas cuando menos te lo esperas…

La pelinegra bajó del corcel y lo ató a un árbol cerca de lago para que pudiera beber agua, él era el más cansado después de todo, Trueno había demostrado ser un buen amigo y tenía que dejarlo descansar, además, ella también necesitaba reposar un rato y pensar en algunas cosas detenidamente, se sentó sobre la hierba fresca descansando su espalda sobre el árbol donde ató a su fiel corcel y empezó a disfrutar de la calma que ese bello paisaje le ofrecía, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando provocando que la Princesa entrara en un profundo sueño…

Cuánto tiempo pasó??, no lo sabía, de lo único que pudo percatarse fue del dulce y varonil olor que llegaba hasta su nariz, una fragancia única y sutil, una fragancia que ella conocía muy bien, abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con la figura imponente de aquel chico que la hacía experimentar sensaciones nuevas, extrañas y a la vez placenteras, aquel chico que con sólo una mirada provocaba que su corazón se acelerara, su respiración se entrecortara y el calor invadiera su cuerpo, aquel chico, que la estaba volviendo loca y no sabía por qué…

- Ka… Princesa… que hace usted aquí?? – le preguntó el ojidorado corrigiendo la forma en que iba a llamarla, no podía permitirse hablarle con tanta formalidad pero… cada vez que estaba junto a ella no podía evitar recordar las cosas que han pasado juntos, cómo se conocieron, la forma en que ella se entrega a sus besos, sus caricias, la manera en que reacciona después de casa beso, su mirada le pide que continúe pero a la vez le dice que lo odia y lo desprecia, ella misma está confundida y eso lo confunde a él también…

- Yo… pues… Trueno llegó hasta aquí – le explicó la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, y qué iba a decirle, era la verdad, no sabía cómo fue que llegó hasta ahí, el corcel había hecho todo el trabajo, ella sólo se dejó llevar…

- Trueno?? – preguntó el chico al no saber de quien hablaba la Princesa, ella sólo giró su rostro hacia el corcel, suficiente para que el ojidorado entendiera que se refería al caballo – oh, entiendo… no sabía que tenía nombre, Yosuke… quiero decir, el Príncipe nunca le puso uno – le explicó el ojidorado entrando en confianza y sentándose al lado de la chica…

- Lo sé, Ayame me lo dijo, pero… no sé, de repente se me ocurrió y a él no pareció molestarle – le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, todo parecía indicar que esos dos se estaban llevando mejor, los nervios que antes sentían se estaban disipando o por lo menos ocultando – y… tú qué haces por aquí?? – le preguntó la Princesa temerosa ante lo que él pudiera contestar…

- Pues… suelo venir a menudo a este lugar – empezó el chico con la mirada fija hacia el cielo como si estuviera recordando algo – lo descubrí por accidente sabes??, Seira se perdió cuando era más pequeña – le contó el ojidorado dirigiendo sus orbes hacia su hermosa yegua color marfil y de pelaje brilloso – por suerte no era tan rápida aún y pude seguirla… ella me guió hasta aquí, así que vengo algunas veces cuando busco relajarme…

- Es un bello lugar – apreció la pelinegra tranquilamente, él venía ahí a relajarse, era buena idea, era el lugar perfecto para ellos, solitario, alejado de la sociedad, y lo mejor de todo, no era fácil de encontrar, definitivamente un excelente lugar para relajarse…

Ambos se quedaron callados un largo tiempo, disfrutando del momento, de la compañía del otro, se sentía muy bien estando así, sin discutir, sin mirarse de manera desafiante y llena de deseo a la vez, sólo estaban ahí, dejándose acompañar por el silencio, sin decir una sola palabra, el ambiente se sentía tranquilo, relajado, sin embargo, un aura de tensión se sintió de pronto, después de todo, la paz no duraría para siempre…

- Kagome – habló el ojidorado rompiendo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo existir en ese momento cambiando su semblante y su tono de voz a uno más serio – qué fue exactamente lo que pasó entre tú y Kikyo??...

-- . --

- No lo sé, ella… sólo salió cabalgando a toda prisa del lugar donde la encontré – explicó el chico de trenza a una Ayame preocupada y molesta, en cuanto Bankotsu se enteró que Kagome había ido al pueblo él no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar su caballo y salir cabalgando a toda velocidad en busca de la Princesa, y ahora, salía con que no sabía dónde estaba??... pero qué demonios estaba sucediendo en ese reino??...

- No puede ser… tenemos que encontrarla Bankotsu, todavía está muy reciente lo del ataque que sufrió, si la ven sola pueden intentar hacerle daño de nuevo – le dijo la pelirroja preocupada, y es que, en realidad no entendía nada, se supone que él fue a buscarla y terminó regresando sin ella, a qué demonios estaban jugando??, definitivamente Kagome había llegado a ese reino para cambiarlo totalmente…

- No digas eso Ayame… yo… también estoy preocupado por ella, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde puedo buscarla – explicó el ojiazul impotente, y era verdad, ni siquiera había puesto atención hacia dónde había salido cabalgando, estaba seguro que ni ella misma sabía a qué lugar se dirigía, el bosque de Excalibur era un bello lugar pero también un trampa muy voraz para quienes no conocían de él – empezaré por los lugares cerca de palacio, llama a los Dragones, diles que la busquen por los bosques cerca de sus pueblos, también envía guardias a que busquen en las profundidades… encontraré a Kagome, aunque sea lo último que haga…

-- . --

- Qué… pasó?? – preguntó la Princesa más para sí misma que para el chico, y qué iba a decirle, que su novia la insultó, humilló, que básicamente la corrió del pueblo insinuándole que era una inepta para gobernar??... claro que no!!, no podía decirle esas cosas, ah!! pero ella no se quedaba atrás, si prácticamente le dijo que Inuyasha no era el hombre perfecto que creía y que ella era una completa cornuda, eso ni pensarlo!! – pues… no pasó nada… sólo… nos conocimos y ya – le contestó la pelinegra fingiendo tranquilidad dedicándole una sonrisa al chico…

- Segura?? – él conocía perfectamente a Kikyo, no era un ángel caído del cielo exactamente, era una chica problemática, fría, sin sentimientos, le decía a todo el mundo lo que pensaba de ellos sin sentirse culpable… qué fue entonces lo que le gustó de ella, quizá eso, que no era alguien hipócrita y se mostraba como realmente era, alguien que no tenía miedo de que la juzgaran por ser como es, sin embargo, también era una persona solitaria, nunca la vio acompañada de nadie y quizá eso fue lo que hizo que se acercara a ella, pero… cuándo fue que empezó a sentir algo por Kikyo, él sabía cómo era, pero ella nunca se mostró así con él, al contrario, era dulce, atenta, sincera pero de una manera distinta… pero no por eso iba a engañarse a sí mismo, aunque Kagome tratará de ocultarlo, la misma Kikyo le confesó lo que le había dicho, entonces, por qué… por qué la Princesa no quería contárselo, por qué… la protegía??...

- Completamente segura – le volvió a responder la pelinegra con una sonrisa – Inuyasha tu prometida es… una linda persona – y eso quería pensar, tal vez se encontró con ella en un mal momento y por eso dijo todas esas cosas sin pensarlo… no??...

- Escucha Kagome…

- Tengo que irme – lo interrumpió la chica no queriendo escucharlo, y es que, esta vez quería evitar que sucediera lo mismo que en otras ocasiones, tenía que ser fuerte, aprender a resistirse y no aceptar la invitan que esos ojos ambarinos le ofrecían...

Se puso de pie y desató las riendas de Trueno, se disponía a montarlo cuando los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha la tomaron por la estrecha cintura sintiendo el aliento cálido de él en su oído susurrándole un _"no te vayas"_, capaz de detener una manada de leones salvajes si tan sólo pudieran escucharlo…

- Inuyasha por favor – pidió la Princesa tratando de liberarse de la prisión que formaban sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, resultándole inútil ya que él se apegaba más a su cuerpo con cada movimiento suyo – por favor Inuyasha… suéltame – rogó jadeante la pelinegra sintiendo que sus piernas se iba debilitando poco a poco, y es que, sabía que iba a pasar algo como eso, siempre pasaba, claro!!, si él no desaprovechaba un solo momento, y por supuesto, ella tampoco podía resistirse, su mente le daba un millón de buenas razones para apartarse de él, pero su cuerpo no tenía intenciones de moverse…

- Estás segura… que quieres que te suelte – preguntó el ojidorado suave y de manera seductora junto al oído de la chica, él sabía que estaba mal, que lo que hacía era un error, pero es que esa mujer era adictiva, una vez que la probabas no podías dejar de pensar en ella, en volver a tenerla junto a ti, en volver a probar sus labios y tener su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos…

Con un lento movimiento, hizo que se girara poco a poco hasta quedar de frente con sus rostros a escasos milímetros el uno del otro, ambos sabían lo que pasaría, siempre terminaba igual… luego, venía la culpa… y qué??, ambos lo deseaban después de todo, al diablo la culpa, ya tendrían tiempo para lamentarse después…

Decisión, era todo lo que les faltaba para por fin, unir sus labios, los dos necesitaban de eso, sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos, sus caricias, él la tenía fuertemente sostenida desde la cintura, ella, se sujetaba de sus fuertes brazos como pidiendo que no la soltara, sus labios se movían acompasadamente, ya se conocían, no era la primera vez que se besaban después de todo, ambos sabían qué hacer, era un beso dulce, lento, no tenían prisa de nada, sin embargo, sus cuerpos pedían más, un simple beso ya no les era suficiente, fue entonces cuando él introdujo su lengua dejando a la chica sorprendida en un principio para después acompañarlo en esa nueva sensación que le estaba brindado, era inexperta después de todo, lo que sabía, lo había aprendido de él, porque fue él, el primero en besarla y es él, el primero en hacerla experimentar esas cosas, sensaciones nuevas, excitantes y deliciosamente extrañas, qué era lo que le estaba pasando con Inuyasha??... por qué sólo él podía tocarla de esa forma, por qué sólo él podía besarla de esa forma, por qué sólo él era capaz de derretirla con tan sólo una mirada… por qué… por qué??...

Cuánto tiempo pasó, no se sabía, pero ambos ya necesitaban aire, fue entonces, y en contra de su voluntad, que la Princesa decidió acabar con ese delicioso beso; lenta y martirizantemente se fue separando de su boca sintiendo que dejaba una parte de ella en ese ritual… aún podía sentir el hormigueo de los besos de él en sus labios, se miraron fijamente, su mirada color chocolate se perdió en la de fuego de él, lo sabía, lo leía en sus ojos, un beso no fue suficiente, quería, necesitaba más, ambos necesitaban algo más que un simple beso…

Los cascos del cabalgar de diversos caballos se escucharon a lo lejos evitando un segundo encuentro entre sus labios, los llamados preocupados de diversos soldados de palacio gritando Princesa se escuchaban no muy cerca de ahí, entonces ambos se dieron cuenta que ese sueño había terminado, que ya no eran Inuyasha y Kagome, y que se habían convertido en la Princesa y su Guardián de nuevo…

- Creo que… tengo que irme – susurró la pelinegra cerca de los labios del chico no queriendo aún separarse de él pero teniendo que hacerlo si no quería que los descubrieran ahí – lo siento – se disculpó la chica sin saber por qué, montando a su fiel corcel para emprender la marcha de regreso a palacio…

- Nos volveremos a ver?? – preguntó el ojidorado de repente con una mirada suplicante sorprendiendo a la chica, y es que, ya era inevitable, el necesitaba de sus besos, su cuerpo, sus caricias, ya no podía dejarla ir…

- Claro… nos volveremos a ver – le respondió la pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa, ya no podían negarlo, ellos sentían algo, algo muy fuerte y profundo que los llenaba de gozo y felicidad y que los hacía desear volver a estar juntos…

Con un leve golpe a los costados de su corcel hizo que éste avanzara a las afueras del bosque dejando a un Inuyasha feliz y deseoso de volverse a encontrar de nuevo… ya era más que obvio lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sin embargo, existían muchos obstáculos que impedían que estuvieran juntos, estaban dentro de un juego muy peligroso el cual les iba a resultar muy difícil poder ganar…

CONTINAURÁ…

**--**

**Q' tal eh??... bueno, espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo y nos veremos pronto ... ya lo saben todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, críticas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas d muerte y más serán bien recibidas... sólo no olviden dejar su review ya que son mi alimento para seguir escribiendo XD...**

**Se despide su amiga:**

**ALILU**

**Recomiendenme XD...**


	13. De la visita, nuevos problemas

**Capítulo 13: ****De la visita, nuevos problemas…**

Los gritos desesperados de los soldados se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, tenía que darse prisa o ellos podrían dar con ese mágico lugar que había encontrado y que ahora, junto con Inuyasha, compartía…

- Kagomeeee!!... Kagomeeee!! – la llamaba Bankotsu preocupado, rogando a todos los cielos porque nada malo le hubiese pasado a la Princesa – Kagome, dónde estás?? – se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro de nostalgia… y como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, ella apareció… a lo lejos, logró distinguir la silueta de la Princesa que cabalgaba a su corcel elegantemente dirigiéndose hacia él…

- _Y ahora qué pasará?? _– se preguntaba la Princesa mentalmente, y era ciertamente una pregunta que debía hacerse, qué iba a pasar, era obvio lo que Inuyasha y ella sentían el uno por el otro pero… no podían engañarse a ellos mismos, había terceras personas de por medio, personas las cuales sufrirían mucho si su amor saliera a la luz…

- Kagome – la llamó Bankotsu suave y repentinamente sacándola de sus pensamientos… la examinaba con la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, cerciorándose de que nada malo le hubiese pasado, cómo pudo preocupar así a todo mundo, que no se daba cuenta de que si algo malo le pasaba él…

- Lo siento – se disculpó la Princesa de repente interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico – en verdad… lamento mucho haberlos preocupado a todos – volvió a disculparse bajando del corcel y emprendiendo su camino de regreso a palacio, andando lentamente haciendo que el chico la imitara…

Así, pasaron mucho tiempo, caminando a paso lento sin decir nada, los soldados ya se habían adelantado en su regreso una vez enterados de que la Princesa estaba a salvo, además, Bankotsu estaba con ella, era un excelente espadachín, capaz de defenderla si se les llegase a presentar algún problema; ella estaba a salvo con él… Entre ellos, sólo podía existir el silencio siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando por el trinar de los pájaros y el relinchar de los caballos, en realidad la situación estaba resultando algo incómoda, necesitaba saberlo, darse cuenta de que realmente estaba bien, necesitaba escuchar tan sólo una palabra de ella con respecto a lo que pasó para dejar de sentirse así, necesitaba saber que tenía una oportunidad, sólo una…

- Sé en qué estás pensando – dijo ella de repente siguiendo con su vista hacia el frente sin detenerse un solo instante, acabando con todo ese silencio que empezaba a resultar incómodo – sé… ah… debes estar confundido y a decir verdad también yo lo estoy, yo más que nada… Bankotsu, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue…

- Un error – dijo el chico tristemente terminando la frase de la Princesa, fue entonces cuando ella decidió detenerse y se giró fijando su vista color chocolate en la azul de él…

- No!!, escucha, si hay algo que me caracteriza es que nunca me arrepiento de nada de lo que hago, las cosas pasan por una razón Bankotsu y lo que tú y yo tenemos es…

- Un error Kagome, eso es… un error… y… sabes algo, dejémoslo así… yo… ya no quiero hablar de eso, olvidemos lo que pasó, es más, nunca pasó… ahora Princesa, tenemos que regresar a Palacio, todo mundo está muy preocupado por ti – le dio el ojiazul como respuesta dando por terminada esa conversación, para después disponerse a montar su caballo y emprender su camino de regreso a palacio siendo seguido por una Kagome no muy conforme con su decisión…

-- . --

Inuyasha se dirigía de regreso al pueblo caminando con Seira a cuestas, se encontraba demasiado alegre y no tenía ninguna prisa por regresar a casa, encontrarse con Kagome en ese lugar fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado y quería guardarlo consigo el mayor tiempo posible, porque, sabía que una vez llegara al pueblo, todo se habría desvanecido y ese encuentro sólo quedaría como el más lindo y hermoso sueño que pudo haber vivido…

Sus besos, sus caricias, todo ese cúmulo de emociones que sólo ella podía hacerle sentir, quedarían guardados muy profundamente en una parte de su ser, esperando impacientemente ser liberados en su próximo encuentro…

El sonido del cabalgar de un cabello lo sacó de sus pensamientos repentinamente y lo hizo ponerse en guardia ante lo que pudiera ser que se avecinaba, hecho a Seira hacia atrás y sujetó fuertemente el mango de su espada, alerta y pacientemente, el chico esperó a que aquello que viniera cabalgando se acercara lo suficiente para después blandir su espada hacia su atacante el cual, sorprendentemente logró hacer que su caballo evadiera la peligrosa estocada…

- Pero qué?? – pronunció asustado y sorprendido el ojiazul, dando un respiro de alivio al haber evadido ese ataque – qué demonios te pasa Inuyasha??, pudiste haberme matado!! – le reclamó el chico de coleta molesto a su amigo…

- Ese era el objetivo – dio como respuesta el ojidorado muy tranquilamente devolviendo la espada a su sitio para después montar a Seira y continuar con su camino…

- Si gracias, que gran consuelo – dijo Miroku sarcásticamente, siguiéndole el paso al chico de cabello plateado – dónde diablos estabas metido Inuyasha, los guardias de palacio fueron a buscarte y no te encontraron en el pueblo, la Princesa esta…

- Lo sé… pero ahora ya va de regreso a palacio sana y salva así que no es para tanto – le respondió el ojidorado con la misma tranquilidad de antes sin dirigirle la mirada… aunque una milésima de segundo después se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error, fue entonces cuando decidió detener a Seira y voltear a ver a Miroku…

- Y cómo es que sabes que la Princesa está a salvo ahora, Inuyasha?? – preguntó el ojiazul ya sabiendo la respuesta sin que su amigo le contestara, pudo darse cuenta fácilmente por la mirada nerviosa y sorprendida del chico – ajaaaa… así que tú estabas con la Princesa cuando todo el mundo la creía perdida… oh hermano, estarás en serios problemas si se llegan a enterar de esto – le dijo el chico de coleta divertido golpeando levemente su hombro para continuar con el trayecto de regreso al pueblo…

Maldito Miroku y su maldito sexto sentido más desarrollado que el de una mujer, pero que a ese sujeto no se le podía esconder nada??, ahora lo tenía que aguantar tooooodo el camino de regreso, tratando de esquivar las preguntas que le hará, para después terminar contándole todo lo que pasó entre Kagome y él, si… sería un agotador camino de regreso al pueblo…

-- . --

Kagome y Bankotsu siguieron todo el trayecto de vuelta a palacio en rotundo silencio, ya no había más que decir después de todo, aunque en realidad, la Princesa tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero no tenía caso si él no iba a escucharla, así que decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada y dejarlo todo como estaba, si Bankotsu creía que lo que pasó entre ellos fue un error pues, que pensara lo que quiera, tal vez eso era lo mejor…

Cuando llegaron a palacio la Princesa ya era esperada por todos los que ahí trabajaban y para su enorme sorpresa se encontró con alguien que no imaginó ver durante un largo tiempo…

- Padre – susurró la Princesa sorprendida, pero qué hacía su padre aquí, por qué no le dijo que vendría, de haberlo sabido no se habría perdido así tan de repente…

El Rey Higurashi se acercó a ella dedicándole una tierna sonrisa y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a bajar de su corcel…

- Hola princesa, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos por aquí, dónde estabas metida pequeña?? – le preguntó su padre alegremente, él siempre se divertía con todas las cosas que ella hacía…

- Pues… yo… lo siento??...

Una estruendosa risa por parte del Rey sorprendió a todos los presentes, esa era la reacción que menos esperaban que pudiera tener, un regaño, un castigo, incluso un golpe, pero no, fue todo lo contrario a eso…

- Oh mi querida Kagome, cómo te he extrañado – dijo el Rey para después darle un tierno abrazo a su hija siendo respondido de igual forma por parte de ésta…

- No viniste aquí sólo porque no podían encontrarme cierto?? – preguntó la chica sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, su padre podía ser sobre protector y todo eso, pero no llegaba a tanto…

- Tienes razón princesa, vamos adentro, tenemos que hablar – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y haciendo una seña para que entraran a palacio – Bankotsu, creo que tu también tienes que escuchar esto...

El chico se tensó al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los labios del Rey, parecía que no era una cosa buena lo que venía decirle a Kagome, o en este caso, a ambos…

- Sabes que no me gustan los misterios padre, así que dinos de una buena vez qué pasa?? – preguntó la Princesa preocupada una vez entrando al estudio, conocía perfectamente a su padre y esa mirada que mostraba, reflejaba que lo que venía a hablar se trataba de un asunto muy serio…

- Bueno… Kagome, tu sabes que para manejar un reino, se necesita estar muy bien capacitado y…

- Ve al grano padre, no estoy para cuentos largos ahora – bien, no era lo que debería haber dicho pero, era mejor enterarse de las cosas sin tantos titubeos…

- Kagome por favor, trata de tranquilizarte un poco si – le pidió el ojiazul a la chica, aunque la verdad él estaba tan impaciente como ella, pero esa no era forma de hablarle al Rey…

- No, ella tiene razón Bankotsu… Kagome, el motivo de mi visita es porque recibí una llamada del Consulado Real…

- El Consulado Real??... y eso qué es??...

- Son los que se encargan de vigilar que los reinos que aún existen se estén manejando adecuadamente – respondió Bankotsu a la pregunta de la chica…

- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo??...

- Hija, hay un serio problema con Excalibur, al ser el reino principal de la familia Higurashi, debe cumplir con todas las normas que se piden para manejarlo…

Bueno, parece que ya todo empezaba a tener sentido ahora, había un problema con Excalibur que debía ser resuelto, y algo le decía a Kagome que ese problema tenía que ver mucho con ella y Bankotsu y que su padre estaba ahí para resolverlo…

- Espera, me estás tratando de decir que…

- Oh ya basta!! – dijo el pequeño Souta entrando estrepitosamente al estudio siendo seguido por una Ayame y una Sango algo avergonzadas – dejen de hacer esto más difícil si… Kagome… lo que papá vino a decirte es que, tienes que casarte con Bankotsu lo antes posible o Excalibur dejará de pertenecer a la familia Higurashi…

Sorpresa, conmoción, duda, miles de emociones envolvieron en ese momento a la Princesa al escuchar semejante noticia, Souta había dicho que… tenía que casarse??...

CONTINUARÁ…

**--**

**Si lo sé, ahora no salude al inicio, pero no tengo mucho tiempo XD... bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y les agradezco a kienes leen, ya lo saben todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, críticas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas d muerte y más serán bien recibidas... sólo no olviden dejar su review ya que son mi alimento para seguir escribiendo XD...**

**Se despide su amiga:**

**ALILU**

**Recomiendenme XD...**


	14. Decisión

**Capítulo 14: ****Decisión…**

- Kagome, puedo pasar?? – preguntó Sango tocando la puerta de la Princesa, y es que, una vez escuchado lo que su padre venía a decirle, la pelinegra salió corriendo del estudio sin decir una sola palabra, estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar o siquiera replicar acerca de esa decisión…

- Pasa Sango – se escuchó la voz de la pelinegra permitiéndole la entrada a su amiga; se encontraba recostada en su cama con una almohada sobre su cabeza y un aire de confusión y tristeza podía sentirse una vez dentro de la habitación…

- Te encuentras bien?? – preguntó la castaña sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, nadie en las condiciones de Kagome podía estar bien…

- Sabes que no – le contestó la pelinegra quitando la almohada de su cabeza para después sentarse – qué voy a hacer Sango???... yo… no quiero hacerle daño a Bankotsu pero… tampoco puedo permitir que papá pierda Excalibur…

La chica miró a la Princesa, jamás había notado tanta preocupación en el rostro de su amiga, qué hacer, casarse y vivir una vida donde la felicidad se quedara fuera de su alcance compartiendo el resto de sus días junto a un hombre por el cual no siente nada más allá que un cariño de amigos, o no casarse y llevar sobre ella la carga de haber sido la responsable de que su familia perdiera el reino más importante para ellos; estaba entre la espada y la pared, se ponía en juego su felicidad contra la de sus padres…

- Kagome, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti – empezó a decir la castaña tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas – te conozco desde toda la vida, y si de algo estoy segura, es que siempre has sabido enfrentar los problemas que se te presentan… sé que tomarás la decisión correcta amiga, y yo estaré contigo decidas lo que decidas…

- Gracias Sango – dijo la pelinegra abrazando a su amiga, ella siempre le decía las palabras correctas y las que necesitaba escuchar en cualquier momento, el apoyo y las fuerzas que Sango le brindaba, era algo que la Princesa agradecería toda su vida…

------ . ------

- Aaaaah!!!!... ya basta Miroku deja de molestar con lo mismo quieres – si, ese era Inuyasha, pidiéndole por enésima vez a su amigo que ya dejara de lado el tema de la Princesa, porque, tal como predijo el ojidorado, Miroku había estado todo el camino de regreso al pueblo preguntándole sobre que había pasado entre él y Kagome…

- Sabes que no lo haré – le respondió el ojiazul de lo más tranquilamente bajando de su caballo y entrando a la panadería de Inuyasha para después tomar asiento cómodamente en una de las sillas, dejando al ojidorado con una cara de sorpresa ante la conducta desfachatada de su amigo…

- Esto es el colmo Miroku – fue lo único que le quedo decir a Inuyasha, era obvio que su "amigo" no iba a marcharse de ahí, así que resignado y algo molesto, desmontó a Seira y entró al local decidido en contarle todo al ojiazul…

------ . ------

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta se escuchó en la habitación de la Princesa para después dar paso a una Ayame que entraba a la habitación cargando una charola con tres tazas de té…

- Preparé un poco de té, creo que lo necesitas después de lo que pasó – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa ofreciéndole una taza a la Princesa y otra a Sango para después tomar asiento en uno de los sofás que se encontraban en la habitación…

- Gracias Ayame, realmente me hace falta algo para relajarme – agradeció la pelinegra sonriente dando un sorbo al té… las palabras de Sango y este amable gesto que Ayame le hacía la ayudaban a ganar más fuerza para expresarle a su padre la decisión que había tomado, porque si, desde el instante en que el Rey le explicó la situación en la que se encontraba y le informó la solución al problema, ella ya había tomado una decisión, lo único que faltaba era reforzarla y ganar las fuerzas suficientes para poder decírselo…

- Por cierto Kagome, dejando todo este asunto de Excalibur de lado… dónde demonios estabas metida – y bien ahí estaba la pregunta que sabía que le harían una vez llegara a palacio, tenía que ser precisamente Sango la que preguntaba, es que a ella no se le iba ninguna…

- E… en dónde estaba???... pu… pues… por ahí… bu… buscando la manera de regresar a palacio, estaba perdida recuerdas?? – explicó la Princesa en principio nerviosa recordando que todo el lío de la búsqueda se armó porque ella no conocía el reino y no sabría cómo regresar sola al castillo…

- Aajaa… "buscando la manera de regresar a palacio" – dijo la castaña repitiendo las palabras de su amiga…

- Que excusa más barata – soltó Ayame en una carcajada haciendo que las otras dos chicas voltearan a verla…

- Cómo que excusa barata??? – preguntó la Princesa molesta ante el comentario de la pelirroja… pero si estaba diciendo la verdad… bueno, en parte…

- Vamos Kagome, en verdad piensas que vamos a creer eso??... a ti te pasó algo y no nos quieres contar – dijo la ojiverde acusatoriamente mirando a la Princesa, y era cierto, le habían pasado muuuchas cosas…

- Bueno está bien, les diré que pasó… cielos Ayame eres peor que Sango – dijo la pelinegra en un susurro siendo escuchada aún así por su amiga…

- Qué??!!, repite eso pequeña malagradecida – amenazó la castaña furiosa con cara de enfado y el puño arriba…

- No si yo no dije nada – se defendió la Princesa ocultando su rostro para no ser alcanzada por el doloroso puño de Sango siendo observadas con diversión por la pelirroja…

- Bien, ya… cálmate Sango – pidió Ayame divertida – deja que nos cuente que pasó…

- Si… bueno… más te vale que haya pasado algo interesante – dijo la castaña dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su amiga…

- Más que interesante Sango… Bankotsu me besó – les dijo la pelinegra sin tapujos dejando a las dos chicas impresionadas con la noticia…

- Pe… pe… pe…

- Cómo?? – preguntó Ayame al no saber qué más decir, y de paso preguntaba también por Sango que parecía haber quedado sin habla…

- Bueno, en realidad… yo lo besé – rectificó la Princesa una vez recordado la situación…

- Pe… pe… pe…

- Cómo que tú lo besaste???!!! – volvió a hacer la pregunta Ayame ya que Sango seguía sin poder decir otro monosílabo que no fuera "pe"…

- Bueno no lo sé!!! – contestó Kagome confundida – yo quería pero… además Bankotsu es mi prometido no??, está bien que hagamos esas cosas pero después… aaaaaah!! el maldito de Inuyasha es el culpable de todo esto...

- Qué tiene que ver Inuyasha con que hayas besado a Bankotsu???!!! – habló por fin Sango diciendo más de lo que pudieron haber esperado…

- Creí que estabas en shock – le dijo la ojiverde con cara de pocos amigos a la castaña…

- Bueno, nada mejor que otra impresión para sacarme de trance – explicó Sango tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – y entonces Kagome, que tiene que ver Inuyasha en todo esto??...

- Pues… digamos que, fue como remordimiento de conciencia…

- Remordimiento??? – preguntaron las dos al unísono…

- Si!!!, remordimiento… cuando estaba besando a Bankotsu yo… recordé a Inuyasha y… no sé, algo me dijo que lo que hacía no estaba bien, así que…

- Saliste huyendo – terminó la castaña la frase de su amiga, si la conocía muy bien, cuando se trataba de hombres, siempre salía huyendo…

- Sí, bueno… no se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer… por eso fue que me perdí… y después… me encontré con… Inuyasha – explicó la pelinegra, primero avergonzada por su actuación tan infantil ante Bankotsu y después nerviosa por su encuentro con el ojidorado…

- Inuyasha??!!!!!! – volvieron a preguntar las chicas al mismo tiempo, sólo que esta vez más sorprendidas…

- Si, con él…

- Y entonces??... qué pasó??...

------ . ------

- Pues lo que siempre pasa cuando nos encontramos – contestó el ojidorado a su amigo… después de tanta insistencia de su parte no le había quedado más opción que contarle…

- La besaste??? – preguntó el ojiazul sin saber siquiera porqué, pero es que no se le ocurría nada más…

- Nos besamos Miroku, que es muy diferente…

----- . -----

- Qué lo hace diferente??? – preguntó Sango ante la respuesta de su amiga…

- Que esta vez fue algo que los dos quisimos – contestó la Princesa en un suspiro, recordar ese bello momento que pasó con Inuyasha era algo que se quedaría bien grabado en su mente…

- Y entonces los otros besos no cuentan?? – preguntó Ayame irónicamente, como si fuera la primera vez que se besan, si esos dos nada más se encuentran y ya están intercambiando fluidos…

- Claro que si Ayame pero… esta vez fue diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo pero…

------ . ------

- Pero nada!!! – interrumpió el ojiazul a su amigo – lo que pasó entre ustedes es lo que siempre pasa Inuyasha, no hubo nada distinto esta vez…

- Te equivocas!!... aaaaah!!!, es algo que no entenderás Miroku, no sé ni por qué me molesto en explicártelo… pero bueno, ya te dije lo que quería saber, ahora ve a tu pueblo que te necesitan ahí…

- Si, si, si… entendí la indirecta – aceptó el castaño dirigiéndose a la salida siendo seguido por el ojidorado – pero dime Inuyasha… qué es lo que harás ahora???...

------ . ------

- Yo… ya tomé una decisión…

- Kagome – dijo Sango en susurro, el semblante firme de su amiga la preocupaba, algo no iba bien, lo sabía pero… prometió apoyarla fuera cual fuera su decisión y así lo haría…

- Bueno… ya dejémonos de todo esto – dijo Ayame rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se formó de repente, si Kagome ya había tomado una decisión no podía hacerse nada, sólo esperaba que fuera la correcta – ya es tarde y debemos descansar, hemos tenido un día demasiado ajetreado…

- Si, tienes razón – la apoyó la Princesa con una sonrisa – lo mejor será descansar, mañana será otro día…

- Bien… buenas noches Kagome – se despidió la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación siendo seguida por Sango…

Mañana será otro día, aunque no les esperaba un buen día… pero no… no podía ir a dormir sin informarle a su padre de su decisión, así que percatándose de que Sango y Ayame ya no se encontraban por ahí, decidió bajar al estudio y hablar con el Rey…

Decidida, tocó suavemente la puerta del estudio escuchando del otro lado la voz de su padre que le permitía la entrada…

- Ya has decidido verdad?? – le preguntó el Rey Higurashi firme y amablemente poniéndose de pie para escuchar la respuesta de su hija…

- Si padre… he tomado una decisión…

------ . ------

El sol se asomaba por las colinas de Excalibur anunciando un nuevo día, la mañana era fresca y podía respirarse un aire puro en cualquier punto del reino… Inuyasha ya estaba levantado y listo para empezar a hornear el pan… el carruaje de palacio conducido por Totosai se detuvo frente a su puerta y el ojidorado se acercó para recibir a su pasajero…

- No te esperaba tan temprano Ayame – dijo el ojidorado ayudando a bajar a la chica del carruaje…

- Si, lo sé, pero el Rey quería que se entregaran cuanto antes – explicó la ojiverde con un humor distinto al usual – toma Inuyasha, es para ti… bueno hasta luego – dijo sin más entregándole un papiro al ojidorado para después abordar el carruaje y macharse del lugar dejando a un Inuyasha extrañado por su comportamiento…

Miró el papiro que estaba en su mano y un escalofrío invadió todo su cuerpo en ese momento, algo no andaba bien, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el papiro quedando impresionado por lo que éste decía…

_La familia Higurashi se complace en invitarlo a una ceremonia muy especial:_

_La ceremonia matrimonial entre:_

_Bankotsu Igarashi_

_Y_

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Agradeceremos su asistencia_

- No… esto… no puede ser…

CONTINUARÁ…


	15. Problemas

**Capítulo 15: ****Problemas…**

Inuyasha estaba confundido, devastado y deprimido a la vez, no podía dejar de mirar el papiro que aún sostenía en sus manos temblorosas, las palabras escritas en él se repetían una y otra vez en su memoria _"La ceremonia matrimonial entre: Bankotsu Igarashi y Kagome Higurashi"_… Kagome Higurashi…su Princesa… Kagome… su Kagome… la chica de la cual quedó prendido desde la primera vez en que sus labios se encontraron, la chica que le hizo descubrir lo que es el verdadero amor… entonces por qué… por qué le estaba pasando esto, estaba completamente seguro que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos, tal vez al inicio lo negaba e incluso sentía miedo pero… en aquel último encuentro… pudo confirmarlo por fin, sentir como se estremecía entre sus brazos y cómo pedía en silencio que no detuviera sus besos, la forma en la que se entregaba a cada una de sus caricias le hicieron saber que ella sentía lo mismo que él… entonces por qué… por qué ahora tenía que pasar esto, por qué iba a casarse… por qué…

------ . ------

Kagome miraba fijamente la imagen que se le presentaba reflejada en el espejo; ella, con un hermoso vestido blanco sin tirantes ceñido completamente en la parte superior, adornado con infinidad de diamantes formando un raro corazón, la falda le llegaba hasta el piso y era completamente amplia haciendo resaltar su ya de por sí diminuta cintura… jamás se había imaginado vestida de novia y ahora que se veía así, miles de ideas se formulaban en su mente, mujeres felices e ilusionadas por el momento, siempre sonriendo y con un brillo especial en la mirada, anunciando casi a los cuatro vientos que iban a casarse… pero ella no, Kagome era diferente, y ahora se daba cuenta que había tomado la decisión equivocada, mirando su reflejo triste y decaído, podía darse cuenta que no se veía como toda novia a punto de casarse sino como una mujer que había cometido un error…

------ . ------

Miroku salió a toda velocidad de su pueblo para dirigirse a la casa de Inuyasha después de recibir la invitación de Ayame, las palabras que contenía el papiro eran las más absurda que había podido leer, después de todo lo que Inuyasha le había contado no podía creer que la Princesa fuera capaz de hacer eso… podía imaginarse a su amigo, impresionado, confundido y destrozado por la noticia, si lo que bien había dicho Ayame resultaba cierto, el Rey quería presente a todos los guardianes del reino en la boda más importante de Excalibur, e Inuyasha, como el líder de los Dragones no podía faltar, sin embargo, era algo con lo que no iba a estar muy contento…

------ . ------

Sango se encontraba en la habitación con su amiga, observando cómo afinaban los últimos detalles del vestido para hacerla lucir perfecta… el día más importante en la vida de toda mujer… su boda… sin embargo, para Kagome era diferente, podía notar en su mirada que no estaba nada contenta con la decisión que había tomado, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, por primera vez en su vida, podría arrepentirse de ello… Sango tenía la esperanza de que su amiga, rectificara su decisión a tiempo…

------ . ------

Kikyo llegó a casa de Inuyasha jamás esperando lo que estaba a punto de pasar… lo encontró sorprendido mirando fijamente y sin parpadear lo que parecía ser un papiro, seguramente alguna nueva absurda invitación de la Princesa para los Dragones, se acercó decidida a él y le arrebató el papiro de las manos, sacando al ojidorado del trance en el que se encontraba…

Cuando la chica leyó el contenido del papiro una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro…

- Así que ésa va a casarse – dijo Kikyo devolviéndole el papel a su "prometido" – y yo que pensé que se quedaría solterona para siempre, con lo rebelde que es, no pensé que algún hombre fuera capaz de int…

- Callaté!!!! – la interrumpió la voz encolerizada de Inuyasha dejándola sorprendida – no te permito que hables así de ella Kikyo… nunca… nunca más vuelvas a mencionarla – le dijo el ojidorado mirándola fijamente, su expresión atemorizó a la chica pero aún así no provocó que evitara hablar…

- Po… por qué la defiendes tanto??? – preguntó con un poco de temor en su voz pero sin dejar de encararlo – por qué – no se atrevió a volver a preguntar, sabía de antemano la respuesta y eso la hería más en su orgullo que en el corazón – esa niña se te metió por los ojos Inuyasha!!! – soltó Kikyo furiosa – que no te das cuenta que lo único que hace tu Princesita es jugar contigo, nunca va a quererte, nunca va a amarte como yo lo hago…

- Te equivocas Kikyo – contestó el ojidorado con un deje de nostalgia en su voz – ella me ha demostrado todo lo contrario a lo que tú estás diciendo…

Los ojos de Kikyo se abrieron enormemente demostrando lo sorprendida que estaba, así que esa niña e Inuyasha se habían estado viendo a escondidas, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esa niña… Kagome… maldita Kagome…

- Tú – intentó decir algo la pelinegra – Inuyasha, tú… cómo pudiste hacerme esto… cómo pudiste en…

- Yo no te engañe Kikyo, yo no me aleje de ti – la interrumpió nuevamente intuyendo la pregunta que iba a hacerle – tú me alejaste de ti, ya no eras la misma chica de la que yo me enamoré, te volviste diferente, eres más fría, estás más distante, eres posesiva y egoísta, esa no es la Kikyo con la que yo estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida… esto se acabó Kikyo…

Sus palabras resonaron como un eco en su mente, no podía creerlo, Inuyasha, su Inuyasha la estaba despreciando, no… la estaba cambiando por esa chiquilla, por ésa… por la Princesa… por Kagome… por la maldita de Kagome… más furiosa y herida en su orgullo que triste, salió sin decir nada de la casa de Inuyasha…

El sonido de alguien entrando de nuevo se escuchó en el momento en que Kikyo abandono la habitación…

- Basta Kikyo… no quiero hablar más de esto, entiendo que se…

- No soy Kikyo – la interrumpió una voz grave y suave a la vez, era como si el viento le hubiera contestado…

- Sesshomaru…

------ . ------

Ayame estaba hecha todo un lío, entre ir a repartir las invitaciones y preparar toda la comida para la boda no le quedaba tiempo para nada más, cientos de personas se veían pasar de un lado a otro apurados con los preparativos de la boda, definitivamente hoy sería el día más cansado de toda su vida… y el más triste para algunos también…

------ . ------

Miroku llegó por fin donde Inuyasha, desmontó su caballo de un salto y al entrar a la casa del chico se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver lo que pasaba; el ojidorado estaba en el suelo, con un golpe en la cara y escuchando sorprendido las palabras de su hermano mayor…

- Sácala de tu cabeza Inuyasha… olvida a la Princesa… olvida que alguna vez la conociste entendido… olvídala!!!!! – le decía Sesshomaru mirándolo fijamente y con coz potente…

Inuyasha y Miroku no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, cómo es que Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta, cómo es que se entero de lo que había entre Inuyasha y la Princesa, cómo es qué…

- Debes estar preguntándote cómo lo sé verdad – habló el mayor de los Taisho como leyéndole la mente a los chicos – era fácil darse cuenta Inuyasha, la manera en la que ambos se miraban hablaba por sí sola, sin embargo… debiste de haberte dado cuenta que estabas cometiendo un error, debiste saber que una Princesa jamás formaría un vida con alguien como tú!!!...

Y dicho esto, se fue, dejando a un Inuyasha y un Miroku sorprendidos por la inesperada visita del chico… las palabras crueles de Sesshomaru quedaron flotando en el aire y resonaron en la mente de Inuyasha una y otra vez... Miroku se acercó al ojidorado para ayudarlo a levantarse, estaba peor de lo que imaginaba, y no era para menos, el enterarse que la Princesa, la mujer que él ama, iba a casarse con otro hombre, y las duras palabras de su hermano, no podían ponerlo de otra forma…

- Tranquilo Inuyasha… Sesshomaru no quiso decir todo eso – trató de convercerlo el ojiazul sabiendo de antemano que Sesshomaru había dicho eso con toda la intención del mundo…

- En realidad – habló el ojidorado con la voz apagada – me sorprendió que viniera… era la última persona con quien esperaba hablar – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dejándose caer en una de las sillas cercanas – y créeme Miroku… que lo que menos me duele son sus palabras… al contrario… el que Sesshomaru haya venido me ayudó en cierta forma…

El ojiazul estaba confundido, Inuyasha no se sentía así por las palabras de Sesshomaru, al contrario, estaba en cierta forma feliz de que su hermano se preocupara por él…

- Linda forma de demostrar que le importas no?? – dijo Miroku sarcásticamente haciendo que otra leve sonrisa se formara en el rostro de su amigo – cómo te sientes Inuyasha?? - le preguntó con un semblante más serio…

- Creo que esa respuesta ya la sabes – contestó sin más el ojidorado con la misma voz apagada de antes…

Y era cierto, bastaba sólo con verlo para responder a esa pregunta, el más sorprendido con la noticia de la boda de la Princesa era Inuyasha, y también el más triste por eso…

------ . ------

La prueba del vestido había terminado y la Princesa se lo entregó a las encargadas de arreglarlo para que estuviera listo a la hora adecuada, ellas habían abandonado la habitación dejando a Sango y Kagome solas, oportunidad que la castaña aprovechó para hablar con su amiga…

- Kagome – le habló Sango seriamente llamando la atención de su amiga – aún estás a tiempo para retractarte – le dijo provocando la impresión de la Princesa…

- No Sango, ya no hay tiempo – contestó la pelinegra mostrando tristeza en su voz – ya no puedo echarme para atrás… la felicidad de Excalibur depende de mí…

- Y que hay de tu felicidad?? – preguntó la castaña mirándola fijamente – Kagome… tienes derecho a ser feliz… desde siempre has hecho lo que tu padre te ordena, termina con todo eso, haz lo que tú quieras hacer…

- No Sango… yo no voy a permitir que el reino más importante para mi familia se pierda, si cae en las manos equivocadas, no sé lo que pueda pasar, pero si puedo evitar eso… soy capaz de hacer cualquier sacrificio…

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de la Princesa, la manera en la que habló y se dirigió hacia la castaña, la hicieron entender que por mucho que le doliera, por mucho que ella perdiera, no iba a permitir que Excalibur cayera en las manos equivocadas, la decisión ya estaba tomada y sólo un milagro podía evitar que esa boda se llevara a cabo…

------ . ------

Kikyo caminaba decidida entre los bosques más oscuros de Excalibur… perdida… no… sabía perfectamente hacia donde iba… sus pasos eran decididos y firmes… llegó a una mansión escondida entre los árboles y entró como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones donde alguien ya se encontraba esperándola…

- Naraku… tengo algo que necesito que hagas por mi…

CONTINUARÁ…


	16. Rumbo al altar

**Capítulo 16: ****Rumbo al altar…**

Naraku, un hombre alto, de larga cabellera azabache, mirada fría y semblante serio, esperaba a Kikyo sentado sobre un futón en el suelo mirado fijamente a algún lugar del extenso bosque que se mostraba frente a él…

- Bienvenida seas mi querida Kikyo – saludó el hombre a la pelinegra que lo miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro – no me esperaba esta visita tuya – dijo dirigiendo el rostro hacia la chica…

- Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente la razón por la que estoy aquí – habló Kikyo sin más con la voz apagada pero no por eso menos firme…

- Qué fue lo que te hizo tu querido Inuyasha?? – preguntó Naraku sin titubear mostrando una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la reacción de la chica…

- No quiero que me hables de él… estoy aquí por asuntos más importantes… Naraku… es hora de dar el golpe final…

------ . ------

Las horas seguían transcurriendo, para unos más rápido de lo normal, y la hora de la ceremonia matrimonial estaba cada vez más cerca… en la cocina, Ayame ya no sabía qué hacer, todo había sido demasiado rápido, lo de Inuyasha con Kagome, la llegada del Rey, las noticias que vino a traerles, y luego, al día siguiente, la planeación y celebración de una boda… de la boda quizá más importante en toda la historia de Excalibur… la boda de Kagome Higurashi…

En su habitación, Kagome se miraba de nuevo vestida de novia, un hermoso y complicado vestido blanco confeccionado increíblemente en muy pocas horas… pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a la Princesa, ella estaba preocupada por pocas más importantes, su pensamiento estaba dirigido hacia otra cosa, hacia otra persona… hacia Inuyasha…

- No puedes dejar de pensar en él por lo menos en el día de tu boda – le sugirió Sango a la Princesa al verla en esa estado de distanciamiento dejándola sorprendida por su repentino comentario provocando que volteara su cuerpo y dirigiera la mirada hacia ella…

- No estoy pensando en él Sango!! – le dijo la pelinegra cayendo en la trampa de su amiga – demonios!! – dijo entre dientes al darse cuenta del erros que había cometido al hablar…

- Ajaa!!!... lo ves, si estás pensando en él – la acusó la castaña con una sonrisa de triunfo – Kagome, aún estás a tiempo – le dijo con voz dulce tratando de hacerla reaccionar, Sango tenía la esperanza de que en el último momento su amiga se daría cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un gravísimo error al casarse con Bankotsu, y no es que el chico no le agradara, no, él había demostrado que podía ser una buena persona y que estaba dispuesto a todo por hacer feliz a Kagome…

- Ya discutimos eso Sango – le dijo la Princesa tomando asiento en la cama a un lado de ella – no voy a retractarme, ya tomé una decisión…

- Decisión con la cual no estás conforme… ya no estamos en esa época en la que se hacía lo que nuestros padres dictaban… mírate Kagome!!... no eres feliz!!, no luces como todas las novias a punto de casarse, no tienes ese brillo en los ojos, no sonríes como boba cada vez que te mencionan el nombre de Bankotsu, no sientes mariposas en el estómago cuando estás junto a él, ni te tiemblan las piernas, no pierdes el aliento cuando sabes que está cerca… esto sólo lo haces por la felicidad de tu familia y estás dejando de lado la tuya… tienes que aprender a ser egoísta Kagome y preocuparte por ti antes que por los demás – dijo como últimas palabras la castaña antes de abandonar la habitación, dejando a la Princesa sorprendida por sus palabras, aunque éstas fueran ciertas…

------ . ------

Inuyasha es taba frente al espejo ajustando los últimos detalles de su vestimenta, y una vez terminado su trabajo, se observo a sí mismo, lucía su majestuoso uniforme de gala, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y holgadas, un pantalón negro con un chaleco del mismo color, sólo que éste, estaba adornado de complicados y elegantes bordados plateados, y, para complementar el maravilloso conjunto, portaba una elegante corbata gruesa color gris adornada con un brillante dorado, sin olvidar claro, el prendedor en forma de dragón que colgaba del lado izquierdo de su pecho, símbolo que lo caracterizaba como el líder de los protectores del reino; al ojidorado no le gustaba mucho usarlo, pero Yosuke siempre insistió en que lo luciera, y por respeto a él lo hacía…

El traje que portaban no solían utilizarlo muy seguido, pero tratándose de esa ocasión tan especial en el reino, no podían usar otra cosa, en Excalibur, estaba a punto de suscitarse el evento quizá más importante en toda la historia del reino, la boda de la Princesa… su boda…

- Su maldita boda – dijo el chico en un susurro molesto haciendo que sus palabras quedaran flotando en el aire, se miró de nuevo en el espejo, el reflejo que éste le devolvía era un Inuyasha totalmente diferente a lo que solía ser, se le veía triste, derrotado, el brillo que caracterizaba a sus hermosos ojos dorados estaba apagado, no se notaba rastro alguno del antiguo chico malhumorado pero alegre al mismo tiempo, ese, había quedado muerto y enterrado en el instante en que se enteró de la boda de su Kagome… de Kagome… de la Princesa Kagome…

------ . ------

Bankotsu se encontraba feliz en su habitación terminando de arreglar su vestimenta, y quizá, éste era el único que se encontraba en ese estado de ánimo, porque si dabas un repaso por el rostro de los demás, era fácil darse cuenta de ello…

El vestuario que él llevaba era un elegante traje negro, constaba de tres piezas, una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalón negro y chaleco del mismo color, y para terminar, una corbata también negra, algo muy parecido al uniforme de caballero de Inuyasha, sólo que la diferencia estaba en que, uno era el protector del reino, y el otro el futuro Príncipe…

------ . ------

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo normalmente y la hora para el inicio de la ceremonia estaba cada vez más cerca… en el puedo Central, Inuyasha seguía sumido en sus pensamientos en la espera de Miroku quién prometió pasar por él para llegar juntos a la vereda que los dirigiría al palacio, en donde el resto de los guardianes los estarían esperando… un pequeño niño de ojos color esmeralda entró sin permiso a la casa de del ojidorado y se acercó a él con cautela… realmente le impresionó mucho encontrarlo en ese estado…

- Inu… yasha… estás bien?? – preguntó temeroso el pequeño Shippo acercándose al ojidorado…

- Estoy bien enano – le contestó el chico con una semi sonrisa tocando la cabeza del pequeño – oye, no quieres venir conmigo, estoy seguro que a la Princesa le alegrará verte de nuevo – le dijo tratando de zanjar el tema en que el niño trataba de meterlo…

- De verdad??!!! – preguntó el niño ilusionado con la invitación que el ojidorado le hacía, para ser sinceros Shippo le había tomado un cariño muy especial a la Princesa, a pesar de que sólo la trato en una ocasión, pero fue suficiente como para darse cuenta que se trataba de una muy buena persona y de que Inuyasha también había descubierto eso…

- Claro que si, ahora ve a ponerte algo más presentable que Miroku no tarda en llegar para irnos – le aconsejó el ojidorado con una sonrisa a lo que el niño obedeció inmediatamente, el chico lo observó marcharse feliz dando brincos y gritando a todo mundo que asistiría a la boda de la Princesa… Inuyasha necesitaba a todas las personas posibles para que compartieran el mismo dolor que él, de alguna forma sabía que a Shippo no le agradaba mucho la idea de la boda, pero por volver a encontrarse con Kagome no le importaría soportar a Bankotsu; sabía que tenía también el apoyo de Miroku, su amigo, su hermano, cuando necesitaba de alguien, ahí estaba Miroku para apoyarlo, para ofrecerle su mano y darle consejos aunque no siempre resultaran los mejores; Ayame era otra de las personas con las que podía contar, ella le dijo, que a pesar del cambio tan repentino de Bankotsu hacia ella y hacia todos los trabajadores de palacio, no le daba muy buena espina y que no lo quería ver cerca de Kagome; y por si fuera poco, y aunque de una forma muy cruel, tenía a Sesshomaru, su hermano, alguien que de la peor forma, le dijo lo que otros no se atrevían, y el que, de alguna manera, le ofrecía su apoyo silenciosamente…

------ . ------

El sonido del tocar de la puerta del cuarto de la Princesa acompañado de un _"con permiso" _ rompió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación hasta ese momento… Ayame con el mismo uniforme que le había confeccionado Sango para la cena de días anteriores entró en la habitación de la Princesa y es que, la chica, había confeccionado trajes iguales para todas las trabajadoras de palacio por petición de la misma Ayame…

- Kagome… - llamó la pelirroja a su amiga…

- No Ayame – interrumpió la Princesa a la chica – ya no quiero escuchar nada… ya no por favor – pidió Kagome con voz suplicante, con lo que le había dicho Sango era suficiente como para que ahora, Ayame le soltara otro sermón, ya no quería escuchar que aún estaba a tiempo, ya no quería que le recordaran a Inuyasha, ya no quería escuchar motivos por los cuales pudiera arrepentirse…

- Tienes razón, creo que ya has tenido suficiente… te ves hermosa – le dijo Ayame con una sonrisa a lo que la pelinegra respondió con otra agradeciendo no más comentarios sobre el asunto…

- Kagome – entró Sango a la habitación llamando a la chica…

------ . ------

- Inuyasha – llamó Miroku a su amigo desde el umbral de la puerta…

_- Ya es hora…_

CONTINUARÁ…


	17. Visita inesperada

**Capítulo 17: ****Visita inesperada…**

La hora había llegado, no había nada más que hacer, a estas alturas, Kagome ya no podía retractarse de su decisión e Inuyasha tampoco podía hacer nada para impedirlo, tal parecía que su destino, era el que jamás estuvieran juntos…

El jardín de palacio había sido adornado maravillosamente, había flores por donde miraras de todos los colores que jamás habrías imaginado, todo un arcoíris formado de pétalos de flor, en medio del inmenso jardín, arcos de la misma fauna obtenida del jardín se alzaban sobre una alfombra que terminaba en un discreto pero precioso altar, ahí, un sacerdote esperaba impaciente la hora de decir _"los declaro marido y mujer", _un vario número de invitados esperaban también con ansias la hora de poder ver a la Princesa, ésta misma se había preguntado minutos antes de dónde había salido tanta gente que no conocía, la respuesta era simple y Sango se la dio sin mucho titubeo…

- Son de la realeza, Reyes de distintas partes del mundo vinieron a conocer a quien formara parte de su linaje – le explicó la castaña a su amiga dirigiendo su mirada hacia el jardín…

_Parte de su linaje_… las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, _de la realeza_… quién querría formar parte de eso??... ella no… joyas, riquezas, personal de servicio, vestidos finos, bailes en salones poco interesantes, todo eso era una total estupidez, ella quería una vida diferente, quería amor, despertarse por las mañanas al lado de esa persona que ama, hacer el desayuno, vestimenta sencilla, reuniones cálidas con sus amigos, sonrisas, alegrías; eso era la vida que ella quería, no una donde todo lo que le esperaba era gente insípida que le sonreía por interés y obtención de beneficios, no quería relacionarse con gente que la mirara como un bicho raro, porque aunque no lo aceptarán, toda la gente reunida allá afuera eran una bola de hipócritas que sólo acudieron a la boda, para conocer al fruto de crecientes rumores y chismes seguros…

- Sanguijuelas sedientas de sangre – contestó la Princesa con algo de humor ante la explicación de su amiga, la cual asintió con una sonrisa – y… Sango… ellos… ya…

- Aún no – interrumpió la chica la pregunta de su amiga, sabiendo de antemano a lo que se refería – pero la ceremonia no empezará hasta que estén aquí...

_Que no lleguen entonces_, pensó la Princesa, si eso era suficiente para que la boda se retrasara o en el mejor de los casos se cancelara, pues que no vinieran!!!, no pedía la ausencia de todos, con uno era suficiente, si algún caballero no hacia acto de presencia sería razón suficiente para que pararan la boda, y aún mejor sería, si ese caballero se tratara de Inuyasha…

----- . -----

En otra parte lejana, muy lejana de palacio, se podía observar la silueta de dos personas caminando en las espesuras del bosque, no resultaba muy difícil distinguir, si mirabas fijamente, de quienes se trataban; la chica de piel pálida, mirada fría y larga cabellera lisa de un color negro como la noche, el hombre, mucho más alto que ella, de larga cabellera azabache aunque de igual mirada fría, ambos, caminaban entre los árboles y sólo podía escucharse el sonido de sus pasos decididos dirigirse hacia un punto determinado…

- Me pregunto, mi querida Kikyo, qué fue lo que te hizo tomar una decisión tan apresurada?? – preguntó el hombre rompiendo con el silencio que se había hecho presente durante el largo camino que llevaban recorrido…

- Es la boda de nuestra querida "Princesa", nada mejor que una aparición inesperada – le contestó la chica sin algún tono especial en su voz y sin apartar la vista del camino, a lo que Naraku mostró una semi sonrisa dando por terminaba esa casi nula conversación… siempre era lo mismo, la manera que ella tenía de expresarse seguía intacta desde el día en que la conoció…

Flash back

La chica caminaba tranquilamente por el desolado bosque de Excalibur, y es que, a esas altas horas de la noche, ninguna persona se atrevía a indagar en él, excepto ella claro, que se encontraba recolectando tallos de plantas que sembraría después en su casa; todo estaba tranquilo, el silencio que reinaba en el lugar era casi imperturbable, el sonido del cantar de los grillos era algo que acompañaba a la tranquilidad del bosque cada noche, sin embargo, ese día había algo diferente, una nueva presencia podía percibirse dentro del lugar y era algo que la chica no iba a pasar desapercibida…

- Seas quien seas, no te tengo miedo – dijo la chica imperturbable haciendo que su voz se escuchara por todo el desolado bosque…

Una risa se escuchó entre la oscuridad dando paso a un hombre cuyo cuerpo se asomaba de entre un árbol siendo iluminado levemente por la luz de la luna haciéndolo ver perturbante y siniestro, sin embargo, esto fue algo que no inmutó a la chica, pues sólo se quedo quieta observándolo fijamente…

- No cree señorita, que esta no es una hora adecuada para tomar un paseo?? – preguntó el hombre acercándose hacia la chica con una lentitud martirizante…

- A la hora que yo tome un paseo, no es algo que a usted le incumba señor – contestó la pelinegra fríamente sin expresión en su rostro, algo natural en ella…

- Sabe señorita – empezó el hombre acercándose aumentado la velocidad en sus pasos – no debería de creerse tan valiente, algo malo podría pasarle –le advirtió el hombre ya frente a ella mirándola fija y tenebrosamente…

- Vamos Naraku, no empecemos de nuevo con estos juegos, qué es lo que quieres ahora?? – le preguntó la pelinegra yendo directamente al grano; si por algún segundo pensaron en que éste era su primer encuentro estaban muy equivocados, años atrás, ellos dos se habían conocido de la misma manera, Kikyo siempre solía vagar por el bosque de noche y en una de tantas conoció a Naraku, una "amistad" mágica y misteriosa se formó entre ellos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, bien dice el dicho _Dios los hace, y ellos se juntan, _pues en esta ocasión sí que encajo muy bien ese dicho, sin saber cómo, esos dos formaron es cuestión de horas una alianza para apoderarse de Excalibur…

- Lo que quiero, mi querida Kikyo, es saber cuándo vamos a dar el golpe definitivo a Palacio, esperé por ti, dijiste que te acercarías a Yosuke y lo conquistarías para quedarte con Excalibur, entonces ahí yo haría mi aparición – contestó el hombre a la pregunta, repitiendo el plan que hace ya mucho tiempo se había dicho…

- Ese era el plan si mal no lo recuerdo, pero Naraku, fuiste tú el que lo hecho todo a perder, asesinaste a Yosuke y el plan se nos vino abajo – recriminó la pelinegra haciéndole ver que ella no era quien había arruinado el plan…

- Pero ahora todo salió mejor, mi querida Kikyo, nos enviaron a una ignorante a gobernar y eso más de lo que yo puedo pedir; lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, es crear otra estrategia para hacer que nuestra preciosa Princesa sea derrotada…

End flash back

Y ahí estaban, caminando entre los árboles del espeso bosque de Excalibur camino hacia el palacio, donde les esperaba a ellos y a la Princesa una visita totalmente inesperada…

------ . ------

La hora indicada había llegado, era el momento preciso, exacto, ni el mismísimo Zeus sería capaz de detener esa boda; los Dragones hicieron acto de presencia en el momento justo, siete caballeros montados en majestuosos caballos se detuvieron frente la entrada de palacio para después ser anunciados por Ayame, entraron al castillo, pasando por el extenso salón, para finalmente dirigirse al jardín, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, avanzaron a paso firme entre los invitados y tomaron sus respectivas posiciones en el camino por donde, en unos instantes, pasaría la Princesa…

Inuyasha trataba de parecer tranquilo, de hecho se notaba tranquilo, como líder de los Dragones, la serenidad era algo que debería caracterizarlo, mostrarse firme ante cualquier situación, ese era su lema, sin embargo, Sesshomaru y Miroku sabían que estaba pasando por un momento muy duro, y que, aunque no lo aparentara, lo estaba destrozando por dentro…

Todos estaban listos, esperaban impacientes el momento de ver desfilar a la Princesa; Bankotsu se encontraba nervioso, él estaba de pie en el altar, a la espera de la que sería su futura esposa, mostraba un semblante serio pero feliz, y como no, después de ese matrimonio, él sería el heredero del Reino y de todas la riquezas que trae el mismo…

Aún dentro del castillo se encontraban Kagome y Sango, la castaña le daba ánimos a su amiga, aunque más bien, esos ánimos eran para que desistiera de la ridícula idea de casarse sólo para complacer un capricho de su padre…

- No es un capricho Sango – explicaba la pelinegra – Excalibur es muy importante para mi padre…

- Más importante que su hija?? – preguntó la castaña no pudiendo creer lo absurdo que resultaba toda esa situación, pero ante el silencio de su amiga no pudo hacer nada más, la decisión ya estaba tomada y Kagome no la iba a cambiar; observó que el Rey se acercaba hacia ellas, era la señal de que ya no había marcha atrás, la chica le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga deseándole suerte y se dirigió al jardín, recorrió apresuradamente el camino por el que instantes después desfilaría la Princesa y tomó su posición…

La orquesta comenzó a tocar la ya conocida marcha nupcial, todos los invitados presentes, dirigieron su curiosa e impaciente mirada hacía la entrada del jardín, y entonces, las puertas se abrieron, Kagome empezó a caminar lentamente del brazo de su padre mirando hacia el suelo, el velo le cubría el rostro así que no se notaba mucho hacia donde dirigía su mirada, no quería mirar al frente, no quería verlo, estaba segura que si sus orbes doradas se encontraban con las chocolate de ella podría desistir del matrimonio y era algo que no se podía dar el lujo de hacer, poco a poco iban llegando al altar, los Dragones hacían una reverencia cuando la Princesa pasaba junto a ellos, Bankotsu la mirada extasiado de felicidad, Sango aún seguía triste y confundida al igual que Ayame quien la observaba desde la puerta, finalmente, pasó por su lado, no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia él, Inuyasha hizo una reverencia al igual que todos los demás caballeros, y aunque sus miradas se encontraron sólo unos escasos segundos, fueron suficientes para que a la Princesa y al Caballero se les destrozara el corazón…

Kagome tomó su lugar en el altar junto a Bankotsu, éste estrechó la mano del Rey, levantó el velo de la Princesa y recibió su bello con una enorme sonrisa, la pelinegra no puedo hacer más que contestar esa sonrisa con otra un poco apagada, la orquesta dejó de tocar y ambos chicos giraron sus cuerpos hasta quedar frente al sacerdote que dirigiría la ceremonia…

El típico sermón empezó _"Hermanos, hoy día, estamos unidos aquí, para celebrar la unión de…" _, Kagome no lo escuchaba, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, en otra persona, era lógico, se sentiría él igual de mal que ella??... estariá pasando por lo mismo??... la respuesta era si, aunque la chica no se la imaginara, pero no podía hacer nada, había tomado una decisión y tenía que respetarla, Excalibur no iba a ser arrebatado de las manos de su padre, y ella se encargaría de eso…

- Bankotsu Igarashi – habló el padre dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico, fue entonces cuando la pelinegra puso atención a sus palabras, el momento de dar el _"Sí, acepto"_ había llegado – acepta como esposa a la señorita Kagome Higurashi, promete serle fiel, amarla y respetarla, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe??...

- Sí… acepto – contestó el ojiazul deicidio y feliz regalándole una tierna sonrisa a la chica…

- Kagome Higurashi – la llamó el provocando un sobresalto en la chica – acepta al joven Bankotsu Igarashi como esposo – su respiración se volvió entrecortada – promete serle fiel – su mirada estaba atenta en las palabras del sacerdote – amarlo y respetarlo – sujetó fuertemente el ramo que llevaba en sus manos hasta casi estrangularlo – en lo próspero y en lo adverso – los nervios se apoderaron completamente de ella - en la salud y la enfermedad – Sango la miraba suplicante – hasta que las muerte los separe?? – giró su cuerpo hacia Bankotsu y levantó la vista mirando al chico que se encontraba tras él, se encontraba en un dilema, la decisión más importante de su vida dependía de una sola palabra, una sola respuesta ponía en juego su felicidad…

- Yo… - Bankotsu esperaba impaciente su respuesta, le pedía no, le imploraba con la mirada que aceptara de una buena vez, no tenía por qué dudarlo – yo… - Kagome miraba a Inuyasha, Inuyasha miraba a Kagome – yo… a…

Un gritó interrumpió sus palabras, la vista de todos se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provino la voz, con los ojos muy abiertos, Kagome observó como lentamente el cuerpo de su padre caía al suelo herido por una flecha que atravesó su hombro…

- Papá!!!!!!! – gritó la chica corriendo hacia su padre sujetando su cuerpo para caer con él en su regazo – papá!!... papá!! Estás bien!!?? – preguntaba la chica con ojos llorosos al cuerpo que yacía inconsciente en sus piernas – papá!!!!!!!!!!....

- Tranquilícese mi bella Princesa – le dijo una voz que se dirigía hacia ella caminando por el mismo pasillo que ella había recorrido minutos antes – el Rey se encuentra bien, aún no es momento para acabar con su vida…

- Quién eres?? – preguntó desafiante la Princesa mirando al hombre con odio…

- Quién soy?? – repitió la pregunta con humor – sus fieles guardianes y su aún prometido pueden decirle quien soy mi querida Princesa – le explicó el hombre con todo el respeto posible…

La chica miró atónita a Bankotsu para después dirigir su mirada hacia Inuyasha, en los ojos de éste se reflejaba odio y rencor hacia el hombre, rápidamente, desenvainó su espada y se posó frente a la Princesa en posición de ataque, los demás Dragones imitaron sus movimientos posándose frente al tipo dispuestos a atacar si éste se atrevía a dar un paso más… fue entonces cuando Inuyasha habló y le explicó a la Princesa quién era ese sujeto…

- Naraku – dijo el ojidorado sin bajar la guardia…

- Naraku?? – repitió la chica aún sin comprender…

- Fue desterrado por el Rey Higurashi hace muchos años por traición – explicó Inuyasha a una Princesa sorprendida por la noticia – no entiendo qué hace aquí…

La estruendosa carcajada cínica de Naraku hizo que todo mundo volteara a verlo – qué hago aquí te preguntas?? - cuestionó el pelinegro dirigiendo su mirada a Inuyasha – nunca me abandoné Excalibur – respondió ante la sorpresa de todos – es increíble que el Rey mismo no conozca por completo su propio reino, este lugar tiene lugares que ustedes jamás se atreverían a pisar, es ahí donde yo me refugie esperando el momento indicado para atacar – les explicó Naraku a todos los presentes, quién iba a imaginárselo, ese hombre estuvo en Excalibur todo ese tiempo en el que ellos creyeron que se habían librado de él – esto no lo hubiera podido lograr claro, sin el apoyo de mis fieles súbditos…

Cientos de siluetas empezaron a distinguirse entre el bosque que rodeaba palacio, pero sólo dos de ellas tomaron forma, sorprendiendo principalmente a Inuyasha y la Princesa; Kikyo se posó junto a Naraku orgullosa con la mirada fija en Inuyasha dejándolo boquiabierto, por otro lado, Bankotsu emprendió camino hasta terminar también al lado del pelinegro dirigiendo una sonrisa totalmente diferente a la Princesa de las que normalmente le regalaba…

- Por qué?? – preguntó la Princesa en un susurro que sólo pudo ser escuchado por Inuyasha en un principio – por qué!!!!??? – gritó esta vez dirigiendo sus palabras más hacia Bankotsu que a Naraku…

- Por qué Princesa??... en verdad no te has dado cuenta??... realmente creíste que alguien como Bankotsu se podría fijar en ti – contestó Kikyo cruelmente a la pregunta de la Princesa con todo el renco que tenía acumulado…

- Kikyo!!! – la recriminó Inuyasha furioso – no te permito que…

- Tu Inuyasha, ya no tienes nada que prohibirme – lo interrumpió la chica – tú me abandonaste, me humillaste, me trataste como la peor de las personas, y toda para que!!!, para complacer a tu querida Princesita… yo te amaba Inuyasha, realmente te amaba, y tú no supiste apreciar eso, me cambiaste por una niña mimada que prefirió la fortuna de Excalibur antes que su felicidad!!! – le gritó la pelinegra despechada, todo lo que tenía guardado por fin pudo sacarlo a flote en ese instante hiriendo al ojidorado enormemente dejándolo sin palabras…

- Tu – empezó la Princesa – chica sin corazón, cómo te atreves a decir todas esas cosas – dijo Kagome recostando a su padre en el suelo lentamente para después ponerse de pie, el hermoso vestido blanco que llevaba puesto estaba manchado de la sangre de su padre, el pequeño Souta, Ayame y Totosai se dirigieron directo al Rey para auxiliarlo; con paso firme, la Princesa avanzó directo hacia las tres personas que se mostraban confiadas ante ella, pasó por un lado de Inuyasha quien intentó detenerla sin éxito, continuó andando entre los demás guardianes a paso lento, para finalmente terminar frente a Naraku, Bankotsu y Kikyo, sus palabras iba dirigidas a ésta última – tu no me conoces en lo más mínimo, así que no te atrevas a volver a decir una sola palabra sobre mi – le dijo la Princesa amenazante a la pelinegra – así que les pido a ustedes tres, que salgan de mi Reino… AHORA!!!!!...

Y como si sus palabras hubieran sido una señal, Kikyo se abalanzó sobre la Princesa con toda la intención de acabar con ellas, Sesshomaru se interpuso entre las chicas evitando que la pelinegra la tocara, fue entonces cuando las siluetas que se escondían entre el bosque cobraron vida y empezaron a atacar a todos los que estaban presentes; una cruel batalla se inició en el palacio de Excalibur, los Dragones y los soldados del reino luchaban imparables ante los súbditos de Naraku quien miraba divertidamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor; Souta, Ayame y Totosai junto con la ayuda de Sango y Miroku, habían llevado al Rey dentro de palacio donde lo mantendrían seguro, ya habían sacado la flecha de su hombro y por suerte la herida no era grave, con el cuidado necesario sanaría pronto; Miroku decidió entonces salir de nuevo al jardín para ayudar a los demás Dragones…

- Espera – lo detuvo Sango tomándolo del brazo – a dónde vas?? – preguntó consternada al chico…

Con una sonrisa triunfante, tomó a la castaña por los hombres y depositó un suave y apasionado beso sobre sus labios jurándole que regresaría con vida, así pues, se dirigió hacia el jardín de nuevo…

Afuera todo estaba hecho un caos, por suerte, no se encontraban cadáveres hasta el momento, los invitados fueron escoltados al interior de palacio cuando antes, y la batalla que se suscitaba afuera era entre los Dragones y los aliados de Naraku; Kagome también estaba ayudando, sus conocimientos en artes marciales le eran muy útiles en ese momento aunque con ese enorme vestido puesto no podía moverse a su antojo, Kikyo la buscó con la mirada hasta que finalmente la encontró y se dirigió hacia ella dispuesta a todo, Inuyasha se percató de lo que la pelinegra tenía planeado hacer y corrió hasta ella pero Bankotsu le impidió el paso dirigiendo un ataque de su espada hacia él, el ojidorado no iba a poder esquivarlo, pero por suerte, Miroku llegó a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de Bankotsu ante la sorpresa de éste…

- Siempre tengo que salvarte el trasero eh amigo!! - le dijo Miroku divertido con la situación a pesar del momento en el que se encontraban – ve a salvar a la Princesa, yo me encargaré de esta basura – el ojidorado le agradeció con una sonrisa y se fue directo hacia donde se encontraba la Princesa…

A lo lejos, podía observar cómo ella y Kikyo tenían un combate no muy parejo, la chica de piel pálida atacaba a Kagome con una flecha, la Princesa sólo podía esquivarla con la velocidad que el vestido que portaba le permitía usar, faltaban escasos metros para llegar hacia ella y ayudarla pero ahora fue Naraku quien le impidió el paso…

- No tan rápido fiel caballero, tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente!!! – y dicho esto, el pelinegro le lanzó un ataque con su espada que apenas y alcanzó a bloquear, una feroz batalla se desató entre ellos dos, y aunque la mirada del ojidorado estaba más concentrada en la pelea que se llevaba a cabo entre Kagome y Kikyo sus movimientos no se volvían menos certeros con eso… Naraku era muy bueno en batalla, eso no podía negarse, no por nada se volvió el fiel guardián del Rey, pero debido a su ambición y locura, trató de asesinar al Rey y eso lo llevó al exilio; sus ataques eran precisos, directos hacia donde quería que golpearan, Inuyasha perdió el equilibrio un momento y Naraku se aprovecho de ello para dirigir una estocada directo al corazón, sin saber cómo y en una cierta parte gracias a su habilidad, el ojidorado logró girar su cuerpo haciendo que la espada sólo rozara su brazo, ante el descuido y la sorpresa de Naraku, Inuyasha clavó su espada en su estómago hiriendo así gravemente al pelinegro; Kikyo pudo escuchar el grito de dolor de Naraku y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba, viendo como el pelinegro caía derrotado al piso e Inuyasha se levantaba triunfante y fatigado ante la hazaña…

- Inuyasha!!!! – gritó Kikyo furiosa cargando su arco apuntando su ataque hacia el ojidorado – Inuyasha… muere!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....

Primero, la mirada encolerizada de Kikyo, el rostro sorprendido de Kagome al no poder creer lo que la chica estaba a punto de hacer, el cuerpo de Inuyasha cansado a causa de la batalla con Naraku, quieto, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo, dándole la bienvenida a la muerte al saber que la flecha que Kikyo había lanzado no fallaría; después, sorpresa, Kikyo siendo amordazada por Sesshomaru al igual que Bankotsu siendo derrotado por Miroku, y lo más sorprendente, el cuerpo de Kagome frente al él recibiendo la flecha y diciéndole las sencillas palabras que lo hubieran cambiando todo en el momento indicado… _Te amo Inuyasha_… le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha antes de caer inconsciente entre sus brazos…

_Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!...._

------ . ------

- Y esa fue la historia de amor de nuestros queridos Inuyasha y Kagome – terminó por decirle Sango a dos pequeñas niñas castañas ya vestidas con pijama…

- Entonces… Kagome murió mamá??? – preguntó una de la niñas inocentemente con lágrimas en sus ojos…

La sonora risa de Sango se escuchó por toda la habitación confundiendo a las niñas…

- Por supuesto que no Kara… la flecha que recibió Kagome no fue mortal – le explicó la castaña a su hija…

- Y entonces qué pasó con ellos – preguntó la otra niña curiosa…

- Ellos mi pequeña Kana, vivieron felices para siempre – le dijo con una sonrisa – y ahora ustedes dos, a dormir ya – las niñas aceptaron gustosas con el final de la historia y se metieron entre las sábanas, Sango les deseo buenas noches con un beso y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación…

- Mamá – la llamó Kara desde la oscuridad del cuarto…

- Si…

- Kagome e Inuyasha… en verdad fueron felices para siempre?? – preguntó la pequeña aún quedándose con la duda de ese tan veloz final, Sango resignada, volvió a encender la luz de la habitación y tomó asiento junto a la cama de la niñas…

- Si cariño, ellos en verdad fueron felices para siempre…

Kagome no murió en la batalla, la flecha que recibió no fue mortal, y después de haberle confesado su amor a Inuyasha, se casaron con el consentimiento del Rey, se quedaron en Excalibur para sacar el reino adelante y vivir el resto de su vida juntos disfrutando de su amor… su_ amor inesperado…_

**FIN**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voy a llorar de nuevo TT^TT... lloré cuando lo terminé, lloré cuando lo publiqué en otros foros y lloré con los comentarios de la personas que me leyeron... ahora vuelvo a llorar porque es como si volviera a vivir el final en este lado, en fin, espero que quienes se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, les haya agradado y muchísimas gracias de antemano a todos los que me apoyaron en el transcurso del mismo y que seguí recibiendo su apoyo a pesar de haberlo dejado varado por tanto tiempo... ya lo saben ****todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, críticas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas d muerte y más serán bien recibidas...**

**Se despide de este fic su amiga:**

**ALILU**

**Gracias!!! ^^  
**


End file.
